Nine Spider Webs
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: The worst part? There was nothing I could do. Was there...?
1. Arrows

**Okay...I have to finish my other VK fan fiction I KNOW! But...this one has been nagging at me for over a month! . I'll update Trigger of Betrayal soon, okay? I'm working on the last chapter. I'll have it up this weekend...I hope. (Exams...EW) So yeah...that'll be done soon. I swear! Enjoy this in the mean time. :P **

"Ack! I'm gonna be late again!" I panted to myself as I dashed down the stairs while tying a red ribbon into my brown hair.

"Kaiyo! Breakfast!" my guardian, Suki, called to me from the kitchen and I jumped down the remaining three steps before skidding around the corner and finished perfecting my wispy pigtails.

"Thank you, Suki-chan! Ah man, I'm late again! Kaname-sama is going to be so irritated with me!" I gasped and grabbed two rice balls from Suki as she smiled.

"He's coming to pick you up today, remember?" she reminded me and I froze, sweat-dropping.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…he told you yesterday he'd come by and drive you to school." Suki cocked her eyebrows and waves of despair gloomed over my head as I dropped my hand back down to my side, the soft fabric of my black uniform skirt tickling my sensitive fingertips.

"Oh yeah…I remember him telling me before we went on break too…"

Suki chuckled lightly, pushing back a strand of honey colored hair behind her ear. I straightened my uniform sleeves out more over my arms, rice ball hanging out of my mouth and a car horn sounded outside the door.

"Ah! That's Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed, my heart swelling and Suki made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"So…before you leave, when do you plan on telling him how you feel?" she asked, her sky blue eyes quizzing me. I narrowed my own and seized my floral pattern backpack.

"When the sky turns orange…I don't know…when the time is right," I uttered, annoyed and Suki rolled her eyes despite the teasing grin on her heart shaped face.

"Yeah…always gotta wait for the opportune moment," she mockingly advised and I blew a raspberry.

"I'm going to school. I'll see you, okay?" I huffed and Suki waved good bye.

"Have a good week, Kaiyo-chan!" she called to me as I darted for the front door, bag slung over my shoulder and the crisp, winter air engulfed my body.

The whole world was under a white blanket, the pure snow glistening on the ground, trees and surrounding houses, reflecting the silvery, winter sunlight. I inhaled the cold air, my lungs tingling from the sudden transition and another impatient horn honked, a tall, young man leaning against the limo's back door and his perfect arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"Kaname-sama!" I greeted, smiling childishly and jogging up to him, slipping a few times on the glassy, blue ice stretching across the cement.

"Hello Abukara-san. How was your winter break?" he smiled and I felt my heart rate accelerate as he stroked my hair with a long, pale finger.

"It was great! Suki-chan and I had a fun Christmas…we went to her parents' house and her family was lovely to me! They treated me as if I was their daughter too…and her cousins were there and her legit sibling…nieces…nephews…her family was so large!" I rambled on, stopping when I met his light crimson eyes. I felt my face flush an insane shade of red and I bowed my head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I'm rambling again…"

Kaname chuckled and patted my head, his cool hand resting on the side of my face and slicking a piece of my dark, chestnut brown hair back out of my face. I froze in my place, the sensation of the icy wind ruffling my bangs making me shiver and I mentally kicked myself for acting so stupidly.

"Are you ready for school?" Kaname asked me and I raised my eyes to his, nodding.

"Yeah! I don't want to make you late."

Kaname held the limo door open for me and I slid inside, the warmth of the vehicle making the baby snowflakes on my uniform melt and Kaname slammed the door shut beside him as he too slid into the limo next to me. Tightening my pigtails, the two of us remained in a relaxed silence; the white world outside beginning to pass us as the chauffeur steadily drove us to Cross Academy, where Kaname and I attended school. I was a member of the Day Class and a guardian for that matter.

I was Kaiyo Abukara, second year at Cross Academy, dark, chestnut brown hair, amethyst colored eyes, 5'9'' and personality wise, I wasn't sure how to describe myself. Optimistic I guess…energetic…just a typical sixteen year old…there's nothing too special about me…despite the fact I can slaughter three Level E vampires at once with one arrow. Okay, I was the freaking reincarnate of Robin Hood…being freakishly good at archery and all. Most vampire hunters use guns or swords but me? Noooo. I used a bow and arrow but hey…no one messed with me. I can (and will) string an arrow faster than another person could blink and strike my target perfectly, no questions asked.

I was also an orphan. Both of my parents were murdered by a Level E vampire when I was six and I was almost brutally killed as well. The strange thing was though, right when I was about to be slaughtered, the Level E exploded. I actually look back on the memory now and laugh because out of nowhere, this Level E that was twice my size gave me, a trembling little six year old, a stare of total fear and then spontaneously combusted. At first, I thought it was going to be one of those moments that this vampire knew who he was messing with (something having to do with destiny…like I was some pureblood princess or something…any of those really cliché events that happens in literature all the time) but when I turned around, _he _(being Kaname) was right behind me, holding out his hand to me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked and I gulped, still trembling all over in the middle of that sea of blood. He smiled at me, his crimson eyes gentle and soft, and my knees shaking so hard I almost fell.

"It's alright," he said, my teeth chattering inside my closed mouth and my eyes so wide I thought they would pop out of my head, "I won't hurt you."

From the first moment I raised my tiny, mittened hand to rest in his, I have seemed to have this devotion to the pure blood sitting next to me. I was brought to live with another young girl the same age as me (Yuuki Cross, who had also been rescued by Kaname) until an old family friend of my parents contacted Chairman Cross and took partial custody of me. While I was at school, I was under the care of Chairman (who always insisted I called him "Dad" which was kind of awkward…but hey, the guy treated me as if I was his daughter) and he shared the role as guardian with Suki even though the two of them had met only once in court, settling the custody issue.

"We're here," Kaname said, snapping me out of my trance and I picked my bag up off the limo's floor. I thanked the driver and proceeded to slip out the door, Kaname already waiting for me, his hands behind his back. The limo pulled away and the breeze made Kaname's dark brown hair sway, a soft smile on his flawless face as he walked up to the iron gates of the Academy, I being by his side.

"Welcome back from break everyone!" a cheerful voice sang through the air and I glanced around, seeing Yuuki standing near the entrance to the Sun Dorms.

"Ohayo, Yuuki-chan!" I waved and the brunette spotted me.

"Kaiyo-chan, how were your holidays?" she asked and Kaname followed me as I trotted up her, my pigtails flowing around my shoulders.

"They were fun! Suki-chan's family was so large…I have to take you with me next time I visit her!"

"Hai! That would be exciting!" Yuuki beamed, her large, brown eyes closing and she smiled widely.

"Yuuki," Kaname soothed, his silky voice behind me and Yuuki gazed up at him, suddenly becoming shy, and I tried not to roll my eyes.

Yuuki Cross, as I was, had fallen head over heels for Kaname the longer we were around him. Personally, I thought I loved him more. What was that? A fan girl? Over the top competitive for a man…a little possessive even? Me? No…not at all.

"Ohayo, Kaname-senapi," Yuuki greeted, and Kaname smiled tenderly as I forced back a gag.

"I'm going to go say hello to Kiryuu-kun," I told the Kaname more than Yuuki and they both nodded. I left them to reunite and searched the thin crowd for my silver haired friend. Thankfully, it didn't take me too long to spot him leaning against the wall; his arms crossed and light violet eyes glaring down at the snow caked grass.

"Hey Zero-kun, how was break?" I asked, standing in front of him and he lifted his eyes off the ground to meet my own.

"Nothing special. You?"

"I met Suki-chan's family over the Christmas holiday," I informed and Zero nodded his head, silent. I felt my eyes darken and I gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Hey! What gives?" Zero snapped and I plated my hands on my hips, blowing back my bangs.

"You're as glum as ever. You know, I keep telling you, the sooner you tell Yuuki how you feel, the sooner you'll feel better," I accused and Zero growled.

"I never even told you that my feelings were for Yuuki…I never told you I was in love with someone in the first place," Zero grumped and I clicked my tongue.

"Zero, I am a girl as well as your best friend. I can sense you're in love."

"Right and I assume you're going to tell Kaname how desperately in love with him you are," Zero said smoothly and I felt a smirk twitch across my face.

"So…you are in love with Yuuki-chan?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"You're annoying me."

I paused, feeling like an obnoxious little sister and immediately poised myself. Zero reopened his eyes and kept them glued to me, making me shift uncomfortably from the blank stare.

"Sorry…" I muttered and Zero shrugged.

"But seriously, when do you plan on telling him? I mean, it's so obvious you're in love with him."

An edge in Zero's voice made me shift uncomfortably and I inhaled deeply, pondering the same thought.

"When the time's right I guess. It's not like I can just go up to him and spill my heart out to him…it doesn't work like that," I sighed and glanced back at Kaname, who was affectionately caressing Yuuki's porcelain face. I grimaced and tore my eyes from the scene, my chest tightening and it felt as if rubber bands were being wrapped around my torso.

"We better get to our guardian duties…everyone else should be arriving shortly," Zero laid his hand on my head as he stood next to me, facing the opposite direction and I nodded, shaking his hand off my hair.

"Right…" I muttered, the echo of Yuuki's chirping voice making me shift again and I stole one last glance at Kaname. I regretted it immediately, for the expression on his face was a loving one, and he sure as hell wasn't looking or even _thinking _about me.

**Kind of an emo ending... Well, I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy. :3 And like I said, I'll have the last chapter of TOB posted SOON! I cross my heart! :D **


	2. Bows

**Thank you: darkHeartedAngel26, Ria, Lilium Nightmoon, jestie kiryuu, kawaii-teddy and Catalyna Cullen for the reviews and favorites! Also, I feel stupid for asking this since I have...what...8 stories on here? But what do Story Alerts do? Anyone care to explain? Enjoy my next chapter too! :D**

"What do you think, Ichijou-san?" I asked as I walked down the darkened hallway alongside Takuma Ichijou, another vampire of the Night Class.

"Well...I'm not sure really...I can't choose between you and Yuuki."

"Why not?" I pried, hoping to avoid sounding desperate and bitchy.

"You're both wonderful people, Kaiyo. Yuuki possess that sweet innocence and she's all cutesy around Kaname-sama...then you...you're very respectful and loyal...you're a strong person, Kaiyo, and I believe you contain more passion than Yuuki does which adds more mystery to you...but, like I said, you're both beautiful and very dedicated to Kaname-sama. I honestly think, if the time comes soon, he'll have a very hard time deciding between the two of you because you and Yuuki have such strong relationships with him," Ichijou told me, his slender but firm fingers pushing through his blond bangs.

I sighed, somewhat crestfallen, somewhat relieved. Rule number one when it comes to dating: the best friend MUST approve...and so far, I was lucky; Ichijou approved of me. The problem though, he approved of Yuuki too...so...I was stuck.

It's not like I was holding anything against Yuuki...she was a close friend of mine...but I just felt I loved Kaname more than she did for whatever reason my little, cocky mind beheld. I knew Yuuki loved him deeply as well...there was no doubt in my mind about the fact...but still...I felt positive Kaname and I shared something...some type of connection...that he and Yuuki didn't...

"Kaiyo," Ichijou wrecked my train of thought and I glance up at him as we walked aimlessly towards the lecture room.

"Yes, Ichijou-san?"

"Can you promise me one thing?" His tender, green eyes were sincere and we stopped walking, facing each other.

"What is it, Ichijou-senpai?"

"Whatever you do, no matter how much you love Kaname-sama, please consider Yuuki's feelings when you are alone with Kaname-sama...I don't mean to sound like any ones advocate, but I would hate to see your friendship with her annihilated because of the love the two of you have for him," Takuma almost whispered to me and I felt my heart jolt.

"Of-of course! I wouldn't let that come between the two of us," I vowed and Ichjiou's shining eyes closed as he smiled widely.

"Good, I'm glad," he grinned and I bowed, a smile also spreading across my face.

"Well," Ichijou continued and I stood upright, "I better get to class...I don't want to be late."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I waved and Takuma flashed me another godly smile. I started on my way as well, gazing off to the side out the window and onto the moon soaked campus, then Takuma called out to me once more.

"Kaiyo-chan, one more thought," he said and I gave him my undivided attention, "I hope you take what I said to heart because I'm sure Kaname-sama...would be very upset if he saw the two most important people in his life start a war with each other. He would feel that it was his fault."

My heart froze in my chest for a second time, pondering the idea of Kaname blaming himself for a fight Yuuki and I may break into. Takuma cocked his eyebrows at me, his face seeming to tinge with worry, and I blinked, folding my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry...did I worry you?" he asked and I shook my head, my pigtails whapping my shoulders and face.

"No...but you have made me more aware of my actions. I'm going to heed your warnings, Ichijou-san, I promise you I will."

Takuma smiled at me again, my body relaxing and he strode back over to me, resting his hand on my head.

"You're a good girl, Kaiyo-chan. No matter which way this turns out, I for one consider Kaname-sama as well as the rest of the Night Class blessed to have you around, looking out for us," he said and patted me. I glanced down at the floor, a flattered and friendly grin on my face because of his words and Takuma chuckled.

"Well, I'm off to class now. Have a good night, Kaiyo-chan," Takuma bade and I nodded, his hand slipping from my hair.

"Good night, Ichijou-san," I replied and with a final wave, Takuma slipped into the lecture hall. I paused for a few moments, reflecting back on his thoughtfulness, then I turned away from the door and continued on my way down the hall.

I intended to spoil myself and enjoy a walk outside, the crisp, wintry air being a treat for me with the milky moonlight. Winter had always been my favorite time of year; I didn't care if the weather was cold and nippy, I loved the fluffy white snow that constantly fell from the gray skies and the trees appearing to be made of glass because of the ice shielding them. The snow was the best part though...snow...it reminded me of re-birthing when it melted, leaving behind vibrant flowers and green grass...snow renewed the world and covered it in pure white when the rest of the world was frozen and looking dead. Snow seemed to make everything else beautiful...

"Kaiyo-chan, I thought you'd be asleep?" I heard Yuuki from behind me and I turned around to see her standing a good three or four feet away, her large, brown eyes seeming concerned. I smiled at her and she seemed to relax a bit but the concerened expression didn't disappear.

"I could say the same to you, Yuuki-chan."

"Oh," the brunette whispered and I tilted my head, wondering what was on her mind. From the expression she beheld, her thoughts were pondering about Kaname and me...I had been around her long enough to at least determine that specific look.

"Is there something you want to tell me? You're giveing me that look again," I asked, mostly knowing the answer but Yuuki started to slip into spaz mode. Typical.

"N-no! I was just-I mean-you should get some rest-!"

"Yuuki," I said firmly, "we're close friends. I know when there's something on you mind. And this time I know it's in regards to Kaname-sama."

She paused, her pale hands wringing in front of her stomach, and I waited patiently, wondering what she had to say.

"Well...you know how I don't have any memories prior to age five, right?" Yuuki started and I nodded.

"Yes, you told me shortly after I arrived with Chairman."

Yuuki paused again and I kept my eyes soft, wondering where she which direction she was directing the conversation.

"Well...even thought I don't have any memory before then...I've been having flashbacks...or visions and I think they have something to do with my past..."

"Did you tell Kaname-sama this?" I word vomited and Yuuki shook her head sadly.

"No...you see...the thing is...I believe Kaname-senpai has something to do with my past but-"

"He's not telling you."

"Exactly...and I'm scared...I don't know what to do...these visions all have so much blood and I'm seeing people I've never met...it's scares me so much," Yuuki whispered, her voice becoming strangled and she pressed her hands over her ears. Compassion washed through me and I strode over to her, placing my hand on her trembling shoulder, offering support.

"Yuuki-chan...I don't know what else to tell you other than to inform Kaname-sama about this. In all honesty, by what you're telling me, I think he's the only one that can help you," I advised, pulling the shaken girl into my arms and hugging her. Yuuki seemed to be a bit comforted and I patted her head.

"Kaiyo?"

"Hmm?"

Yuuki dropped the embrace and she stepped back, looking as if she felt better, and she met my inquiring eyes.

"When I do tell Kaname-senapi about this...will you...be there with me...? I just would like some support so I don't back down...or I actually do what I intend to do," she asked and her eyes held a helpless look.

"Of course," I told her, a smile spreading across my face and Yuuki appeared one hundred percent relieved, "just tell me when you plan to do this and I'll be there for you."

A sigh of relief and she rubbed the back of her head, a smile spreading across her features.

"Thank you, so much, Kaiyo-chan," Yuuki said and I plated my hands on my hips, also grinning.

"No problem!"

Yuuki bowed slightly, grateful, and then stood back upright, her brown hair swaying around her doll-like, innocent face.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Kaiyo-chan, it's late and our patrolling duties are done. Good night," she said and I bowed to her as well.

"Good night, Yuuki-chan. Sleep well," I bade and the brunette gave me a final smile then walked passed me to her room.

I remained in the hall, staring out the window onto the gorgeous, sparkling campus covered in the pure snow.

"Hm...should I...?" I wondered aloud, knowing my eyes were flashing wistfully. "Ah, hell, why not?"

I turned on my heels and marched towards the front doors, preparing for the amazing sensation of the icy wind bursting across my body and engulfing me in the pleasant coldness the rest of the world rejected.

"Snow!" I squealed and yanked open the doors, the wind doing just as I predicted. My pigtails whipped back, smacking the middle of my ribcage and I grinned gleefully, the white world welcoming me. "Whoo!"

I allowed my spirit to free itself, reverting back to my childish personality, charging through the snow, letting the perfect whiteness cover me from my shoulders to my toes. My hair was sprinkled with the flawless flakes as they danced from the sky and I opened my arms up, letting them cling to my eyelashes and my breath puffed out in front of me in a grey-white cloud as I exhaled passionately.

"Snow..."

"Abukara-san."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. Slowly, I turned around, my elbows bending, my eyes peering over my shoulder, meeting Kaname's, only a few feet behind me.

"Kaname-sama, hello. Did I disturb you?"

He laughed softly, his eyes closing and his head bowing slightly. I dropped my arms back to my sides, my body still twisted so I wouldn't break eye contact and Kaname opened his gentle eyes again.

"No, you didn't disturb me, Abukara-san. I just saw you out here and it reminded me I forgot to give you your gift when we all came back," Kaname said smoothly and I turned to face him completely.

"Oh, Kaname-sama, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to," he cut me off and I stood directly in front of him, my eyes filled to their brinks with awe and gratitude. "Here we are."

Kaname reached into his inside pocket and pulled out two small packets, my eyebrows cocking in curiosity.

"I saw these and I thought you'd like them," he said and handed the packages to me.

"Aw! Kaname-sama-I-thank you," I told him, and he smiled at me. I held the two gifts, each being a pair of ribbons, on set being blue and the other white, and I felt myself grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not much but-"

"No, no! I adore them! Thank you! I was planning on getting some new ribbons...thank you so much, Kaname-sama," I said and held the gifts close to my heart. Kaname smiled softly, his tender eyes not disconnecting with mine and I felt his long fingers begin to toy with my chestnut colored pigtail. I felt the smile shrink, my heart pounding in my chest because of his light touch and Kaname stood very close to me. I felt one of his hands on my hip and his warm breath breezing over my forehead, his broad chest starting to press against mine.

"Kaiyo..."

My breath stopped and my eyes closed, my mind wondering what he was doing. I felt the electricity of his lips on my forehead between my bangs and he kissed me, my eyes closing and the sensation of his twilight lips pressing against my forehead making my body go pleasantly numb. One hand on the back of my head and the other around my waist, Kaname held me closer to him and I felt a smile on my face, the ribbons still secure in my hands.

"You better get to bed, Kaiyo, so you don't get sick," Kaname told me once he had unhurridley let me go. I inhaled deeply, calming my beating heart and Kaname ran his fingers through my hair.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaname-sama," I sighed, still in a minor shock from his kiss. I walked away, the ribbons in my hands, and for the oddest reason, I found myself glancing up at the Boys Dormitories, the violent sway of curtains meeting my eyes.

**Well...what did ya think? :3 3 reviews please? :) Kaname...YOUZ A PLAYA! XD**


	3. Fangs

**Thank you: darkHeartedAngel26, animeloverrxxx, xXKaminari-Tsubasa, jestie kiryuu, W-Rabbit, Gaylittlekid, TESKATLIPOKA, POed and a reader for the reviews and favorites! And not to be bitchy, but I accept constructive criticism only. If there's something wrong with the story, suggestions would be wonderful. I adore inspiration...(and I am seriously trying as hard as I can to not make Kaiyo a Mary Sue. I tend to do that with shojo manga fan fics...-facepalm-) Anyway, enjoy. :) **

"You seem a bit dreamy...what's up with that?" Zero asked me the next morning as I mercilessly stabbed my breakfast with my spork.

"I got four hours of sleep...a bit sleepy."

"Patrolling late or something? Yuuki finished that last night...I thought she let you off your shift," he inquired and I groaned tiredly.

"No, Yuuki-chan finished that pretty early and went to bed. I was busy all night procrastinating," I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Dang it..." I growled, irritated, when I saw the thick, ebony streak left on my finger thanks to my mascara.

Zero studied me, his eyes half closed and I licked my lips, returning his same stare and then heard jogging footsteps approaching. I focused my half closed eyes towards the noise and met Yuuki's distressed face, making me perk up instantly.

"Yuuki-chan, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as she was within ear shot and she panted.

"I overslept! And I forgot to type my biology report!" Yuuki exasperated, and I sweat dropped.

"Yuuki, the report isn't due until tomorrow," Zero informed, his head relaxing on his hand and the brunette turned bright red.

"T-tomorrow...?"

"Fail," I joked and Yuuki took a seat beside me.

"I was up from midnight until four in the morning working on it..." Yuuki squeaked, looking ready to collapse and I patter her shoulder.

"That makes two of us," I consoled and Yuuki moaned softly, setting her head on the table, exhausted.

"I also have patrolling duties tonight..."

"You know, if you keep doing this to yourself you're going to get sick. You push yourself too hard," I advised and Yuuki rubbed her eyes, lifting her head off the table.

"I know...it's just...responsibilities..."

"I'll take over for you tonight, so you can get some sleep-"

"No! I can't make you do that!"

"Really Yuuki, it's not I'm not going to be up all night anyway. I don't-"

"No, no Kaiyo-chan! I can't make you do that. It's okay, I have it under control. Thank you very much though...that's very thoughtful."

I raised my eyes to the ceiling, a half smile on my face. A response that I expected from Yuuki...I have no idea why I'd ask in the first place. I could've just let her fall asleep while she was doing homework or something and take care of it. Stupid of me to offer...Yuuki was never one to dump her baggage on someone else. Unlike me.

"Alright..." I stretched out my arms in front of me, my fingertips almost reaching Zero's wrist, "whatever you say, Yuuki-sama."

"'Sama'?" the brunette question and I gave her a Cheshire Cat smile and she shifted uneasily. I admit...I can be a bit strange...mostly when I smile like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland...gotta love authors with wild imaginations...even if they did have a bit of help from the Happy Stuff.

"Yes...I like it...Yuuki-sama...it has a pleasent ring to it. What do you think, Zero?" I asked, focusing my attention to my silver haired friend. Zero's light violet eyes closed, an irritated sigh escaping through his pale lips.

"I doubt you would want to know," he exhaled quietly and I clicked my tongue.

"You know you like it, Kiryuu-kun," I sang and Zero glared at me, his violet eyes glowing slightly.

"What difference does it make to me?" he asked coolly, even though an edge was forming on the tip of his smooth voice.

"I was just saying-"

"Would you stop?"

"Sorry..." I bowed my head shamefully and Zero suspired, Yuuki glancing back and forth between us. The tone for first period sounded, the three of us gathering together our books and bags before Zero and I separated from Yuuki, heading towards the lecture hall.

An awkward silence followed the two of us, Zero's blank, violet eyes staring straight ahead, and I trotted beside him, wondering what there was to say.

"Kaiyo," he started as if on cue and I met his eyes.

"What's up?"

He paused, as if he was about to ask something against his better judgement and I raised an eyebrow, my own orbs interrogating him.

"About you and Kuran...I was just wondering where that whole ordeal was going."

It was my turn to pause, pondering if I should let Zero know about Kaname's kiss...I mean, it was just a kiss on the forehead so it wasn't like I made out with the guy, so why even make a big deal out of it? Besides, if I did say anything about it, the chances of some fan girl over hearing and spreading it around were too high...and if that happened, word would get back to Yuuki and good bye friendship. Not that I was a good friend under these circumstances anyway...but still...

"Eh, nothing really."

"I saw him kiss you last night."

_DAMN IT!_

"WHAT? Wait-Zero-it was just-I mean-it was like a brotherly-I think he-"

"Kaiyo," Zero scolded and I shut my mouth, my face burning bright red and dampening.

"Sorry...it's just that...it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Not for _him _at least," he snapped and I felt my jaw drop. This attitude was so out of character for Zero...he usually just listened to me, dropping bits of advice here and there but all out advocating Kaname's supposed thoughts? What gives?

"Zero-?" I approached, planning to call out his totally OOC moment, but he cut me off.

"We have go get the errands for Chairman today after school, remember?" he said, his soft voice reverting back to it's usual flowing smoothness.

"Uh-yeah, I remember," I let go, releasing the subject of Kaname's feelings. To be fully honest, I wasn't fully sure of what to think...and Zero's total bipolar moment hadn't helped too much either.

**Last period...**

_One...two...three...four...lock your doors..._

_"Okaa-san!" I heard my voice echo off the walls of shadows, harmonizing with the slow pounding of my heart..._

_Five...under the bed you dive..._

_I was sprinting through a corridor of nothing, the ghost's musical box singing the repetitive tune from the blackness, my feet pushing off the ground, yearning to run faster and harder..._

_Six...seven...you'll be sent to Heaven..._

_"Okaa-sama...Otokooya-sama!" _

_Eight...nine...on you the vampires will dine..._

_I had been running so hard...my breath was sharp and my arms were pumping endlessly at my sides...my whole body aching and drenched in sweat...exhausted. Tears poured from my eyes as I desperately searched the ebony, soulless Hell for my parents..._

_Ten...they'll come for you again..._

_"OKAA-SAMA!" _

_A hand seized my shoulder and I screamed, feeling my body being violently yanked back. _

_"NO-!" _

_I met flaming red eyes and there was a burning in my neck before the shadows consumed me..._

"NOO!" I screamed myself awake as the teacher simultaneously slapped the yard stick down on my desk, every student in my class jumping a mile out of their seat from the sudden burst of noise.

I was panting, my eyes wide and I felt sweat clinging to my hair line, my entire body trembling.

"Just-a-dream..." I comforted myself, "a nightmare..."

"Abukara!" the instructor snarled at me and I turned my eyes to him.

_Shit..._

"I know," I muttered, "detention."

"And be punctual this time," he barked and I huffed a heavy sigh.

"Right."

Class dragged on for another twenty minutes, the attempts at not falling asleep again becoming exceedingly difficult and I propped my chin up on my hands, half asleep. The professor droned on about molecules in gases, liquids and solids, my mind wander back to my nightmare. A shiver raced up and down my spine and I drew in a shaking breath, recollecting the image of the red hot eyes of the Level E vampire.

**I'm bored...need some action...-ahem-...Kaiyo, Yuuki and Zero in town running errands...**

"Alright, just one more stop and we're done..." Yuuki apprised and I shifted the heavy bags in my arms.

"Okay...where to?" I asked and Yuuki pointed straight ahead to the convenient store.

"There...we need to get the Chairman his tea," she said and I nodded.

"Zero, are you doing okay?" I acknowledged, eyeing the bulky package he supported on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

We weaved our ways through the crowded street and I kept close to Yuuki, not wanting to get lost. Zero trailed behind us, however kept in sight and Yuuki and I reached the last store we had to visit. I placed my two bags down beside me, Yuuki following suit as she picked the tea off the shelf and tossed it into the yellow basket hanging off her arm.

"Hey, Yuuki," I broke the silence and the brunette turned her light brown orbs towards me.

"What is it, Kaiyo-chan?"

"I'm wondering something," I began without hesitation and fingered one of my pigtails, my eyes remaining on the basket rather than Yuuki's doll-like face, "when do you plan to ask Kaname about your past and everything?"

She froze, her eyes blinking once, and she bit her lower lip, then proceeded to set another package of tea into the basket.

"I don't know...I tried to do so again last night...but...I didn't..."

"Yuuki! I would've been there for you!" I half cried, placing my hand on her shoulder and she bowed her head.

"I know...but something's telling me, you don't want to be."

"What-?"

I felt lost, Yuuki's voice becoming very low, and her expression, pained.

"I know how you feel about Kaname-senpai...we share similar pasts...but you have memories of who you are...and as a result of Kaname-senpai being so kind to both of us...we share similar feelings for him," Yuuki almost whispered and my heart jolted.

_I really feel like a terrible friend right now..._I thought to myself and I shoved my hands into my black coat pockets, blowing my bangs up and out of my eyes.

"You had him first," I remarked stupidly, lacking in anything else to say, "you love him, Yuuki, go for it. I won't stop you."

"But your feelings, Kaiyo-"

"Friends come first. Besides, to be honest, I think Kaname-sama loves you. You have something with Kaname-a bond...a bond that...I've never seen anyone else have before...like...you were _destined _to be together. That's not something I share with Kaname."

Yuuki exhaled silently, her expression too complex for me to decipher, but we paid and continued on our way, the packed streets beginning to thin out.

"Hey, where's Zero?" I asked when we reached the end of the sidewalk, the silver haired man nowhere in sight.

"Weird, he was just waiting outside," Yuuki thought aloud and I knotted my free hand in my bangs, Yuuki's large eyes searching our surroundings for him. My senses perked and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the feeling of being watched lingering around me.

"Uh-Yuuki-let's go back to school. Zero most likely there..." I suggested, hoping to disguise the concern and nervousness clinging to my voice. My free hand left my bangs and slid over the leather strap of the backpack I carried my bow and arrows in. Yuuki caught sight of the gesture and she tensed up, my eyes glaring straight ahead.

"Kaiyo-chan is there-?"

"GET DOWN!" I shrieked and pushed her to the ground as the gargling yelp of a Level E rang in our ears.

"Kaiyo-chan!" Yuuki cried, taken by surprise but whipped out her Artemis Rod, poising it in front of her, ready to defend us both...or until I got my God forsaken weapon out.

"Why now?" I groaned, the bags dropping from my arms and I yanked out my arrows and bow, stringing the first arrow then aiming.

"Tasty...girls..."

"That doesn't sound dirty or anything," I muttered to myself, pulling the string back and Yuuki flinched. The Level E lunged for her, his yellow fangs barred, the gleaming, beetle-like, red eyes almost paralyzing us both and I let the arrow go, the point of it flying through the air and puncturing his chest. It yelped, clawing at his ribs to get the weapon out with nails half a foot long.

"Kaiyo!" Yuuki cried again and swung her Rod behind me, making the end crash into another attacking Level E's face, this one being a woman with long black hair. I coughed as Yuuki pressed her back against mine, both of poising our inanimate protectors and I strung a second arrow but lowered the postion, the two Level E's gone from sight.

"I think we're good," I said, then felt an opposing force seize my neck and slam me against the brick wall.

_I spoke too soon..._

Yuuki shrieked and I opened my eyes, my knees giving way and I sank to the ground, a trickle of blood trailing down the side of my face. The woman Level E slashed at her face and I gripped my trusty bow, aiming the arrow in an instant but the Level E I had shot previously kicked my wrist, pinning it down on the pavement and tossing my bow aside.

"Such...sweet blood...wonderful..." he hissed, the stiff, wool sleeve of his green and black striped sweater scratching my face as his bony, white finger traced over my face.

"Damn you!" I spat and struggled to free myself. Yuuki's Level E slashed at her face again but she managed to defend herself by slamming the Artemis Rod into the monster's side, making the Level E soar through the air and crash into the opposing wall. I used my free hand to grab a lingering arrow a few feet behind me and my Level E sliced a cut in my cheek as he opposed my attempt to stab him with it.

"Not so fast..." he mocked and I met his glowing eyes, my wrist being crushed in his grip. I felt frozen, the images of seas of blood flashing before my eyes and my breath strangled in my chest.

"Okaa-sama..." I whispered and his frog-like face twisted in confusion. He didn't get a chance to reply, the sight of Yuuki's Rod crushing his head and making him disintegrate shattering his chance and I instantly snapped back to my senses, having my bow and next arrow prepared for the next attack in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked me and I nodded, eyeing her as well. A scarlet scratch stood against the pale skin of her face and the second Level E pounced onto Yuuki's back, making her shriek as she attempted to flip the monster over her shoulder. I aimed my arrow up, but dropped it at the sound of a gun shot. The Level E shriveled, her demonic face filling with pain and her mouth opened up into an awkward 'O' shape. Yuuki and I turned, seeing our savior was Zero, and he lowered his Bloody Rose, his handsome face twisted with rage.

"Zero," was all I could gasp and he walked over to Yuuki and me, picking up the spilled groceries.

"Are you both okay?" Zero asked, and we nodded, Yuuki lightly touching the scratch on her face.

"Just a scratch or two, but, we're good...right Yuuki?" I asked, not positive if she was 100% alright or not. To my great relief, the brunette gave both Zero and me a sunny smile and nodded.

"Yes, we're all good," she chirped and we collected our belongings together before heading back to the Academy.

**Dusk...**

The Night Class students were all in their classes, Day Class students all in their dorms, and I paced through the darkening campus, the sky painting itself gold, navy blue, orange and blood red. As I had predicted at breakfast, Yuuki had fallen asleep while doing homework shortly after returning from running errands and that meant extra time outside for me. Hey, I got to watch the sun set, I wasn't even thinking about complaining.

Zero had gone inside, which was strange since we always patrolled together, but for whatever reason, he decided to go in earlier than he normally did. I stopped walking, the night breeze making my hair sway, the white ribbons Kaname had given to me the night before dancing around my face as I stared down at the crystal snow. Zero had been acting so strange lately...turning in early or disappearing randomly for a few hours with Yuuki...not to mention...the two of them were always engaged in deep, hushed conversation when I'd see them...

"I wonder," I sighed, my white breath puffing out in front of my face, "what are those two up to?"

I shook my head, my dark hair slapping my face and I made my way across the snowy campus to the Sun Dorm.

"I didn't thank Zero properly for saving Yuuki-chan and me earlier either," I thought aloud, and I reached my dorm room, tossing my coat on my bed then proceeded to find Zero.

I escorted myself through the dim halls, spotting a spider web every once in a while when I'd glance up at the ceiling. My footsteps were light and I ambled on slowly, my eyes adjusting to the monotonous corridors, searching for Zero. I reached the landing to the stairs, my hand resting on the rail, and I peered down, seeing a shadow crouching against the banister.

"Hey, Zero," I called sofly to him and he turned, his violet eyes partly covered by his silver bangs. "I wanted to talk to you."

Zero stood up slowly, his hand resting on the wooden rail and he glared down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he questioned and I folded my hands in front of my body, my head tilting.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

Zero didn't reply, his eyes still glued to the floor and I stepped down a few stairs.

"So, thanks for coming to Yuuki-chan's and my rescue," I said and smiled smally.

"Don't worry about it...someone's gotta be there to yank you both out of trouble," Zero sighed and closed his eyes, an embarrassed giggle escaping from my throat.

"Ahaha...yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck, the sensation of my face turning red becoming prominent.

We paused and Zero opened his eyes again, his fist clenching against the rails and I tilted my head, somewhat nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...shaken from earlier," Zero replied and I exhaled.

"Same here...you know, right before Yuuki helped me out...I made eye contact with one of the Level Es...and I saw a flashback of my parents' blood. It's amazing, isn't it...? How something...that you know is a monster now...was once a sane human...that's mind bending really..." I bowed my head, Zero's eyes now on me, and I folded my hands over my heart, "they terrify me Zero...Level Es do...and I can never look right at one without hearing the shrieks from my mother as it tore her apart...right in front of me..." I paused, "...those types of vampires...are just monsters..."

I carried my gaze back up to Zero's, whose expression was of concern and pure worry. I blushed furiously, mentally kicking myself for once again dumping my baggage on one of my friends.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I'm rambling again...you didn't need to hear that. But...thanks for rescuing Yuuki-chan and me earlier," I concluded, my bangs hanging in my eyes, and I turned around to head back up the stairs.

"Wait-Kaiyo!" Zero gasped and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the stairs and into his arms.

"Zero-?" I gasped, my back pressing against his chest, one of his arms locked around my waist, his fingers folding between mine. Zero's hot breath puffed across my neck, his other hand pushing my chestnut colored pigtail aside, and I felt my mouth hanging open, my eyes laboring to see what he was doing.

"Z-Zero!"

He tilted my head to the side, licking the vein in my neck carefully and then paused briefly. I heard him utter a growl and then a sharp, piercing pain shocked my body. I felt a scream die in my throat, my body stiffening as Zero sucked down my blood.

"_ZERO?"_

**Will she reject him? Reviews. :3**


	4. Nightmares

**Thank you: jestie kiryuu, PaNiCiNgReBlEaNgElS, Krtystal Asakura for the reviews and favorites! Forgive me for anyone being slightly OOC from here, in the past chapters or future chapters. I'm not used to writing in 1st person...XD I think I'm a bit better at 3rd but whatever. :P Enjoy!**

_So...Zero is a vampire..._I thought, my body paralyzed from shocking pain and fear, my eyes twice their usual size and my stiff hand rose up to the back of Zero's head, my fingers wrapping around his silver locks.

"Zero! Let go!" I squeaked, leaning forward but he held me tighter, my eyes squeezing shut.

_I'm scared...Level Es...they attacked me...they killed my parents...now Zero...is he a Level E now too? Will he...kill me as well...? _

"Zero...let me go dammit! This hurts...!" I pleaded, gripping his hair but Zero clenched his fist, his long fingers crushing over my own, as if he were also begging me for help. My eyes opened again and I could feel tears dripping out of them, the bloody memories playing before my eyes.

_"Kaiyo! Run Kaiyo!" _

_"Okaa-sama!" _

_Her pure, white skin was ripped and torn apart, red staining her white face and her glistening eyes closed as she whispered my name again. _

"Zero!" I shrieked, attempting to fight him off, but his strength surpassed my own.

_Her white skin...stained like bloody snow..._

"Let-me-GO!" I raged, throwing Zero off me and he stumbled back, blood-my blood-dripping from his chin and his usual violet eyes glimmered crimson.

_Fangs protruding from its mouth...dripping with innocent blood..._

I could only stare at him, falling back and landing on my seat, panting and tears raining off my face, mixing with the blood caking to my neck. Zero blinked, his eyes softening and then returning to their natural color, filled to the brink with shame.

"Kaiyo-I'm so-"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as he offered his hand to me and I slapped it away, my other hand pressing against the pulsing wound.

"Kaiyo-!"

"No! Don't come near me! Stay away!" I screamed and jumped to my feet, shoving past Zero and bolting up the steps, my tears blinding me.

_I can't stay around him...not after that..._I thought as I sprinted back to my dorm,_should I tell Kaname? What would happen to Zero if I told? I'm so scared...Zero...I never thought...I never dreamed..._

I reached my dorm, pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind me, my back against it and I panted, my eyes wide. I locked my door, paranoid someone had heard me and would follow me then proceeded in darting over to my window and slamming it shut as well. I yanked the curtains closed, my breath shaky and I stumbled over to my vanity set, frantically looking at the bite marks in my neck. Blood caked to the wound, making a crimson mound on my throat and I dumped some water from the pitcher sitting on the vanity into the palm sized bowl to rinse the blood off.

"Zero...vampire...?" I babbled incoherently, "how...? How did he...? Did Kaname-sama...no...but...could Kaname-sama have...?"

I scrubbed my neck, trying to get the crimson trickles off and I threw the towel down, my elbows propped on the wooden table and my fingers knotted in my bangs. I relaxed myself, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes, breathing slowly, organizing my thoughts. Zero was a vampire...obviously...and I knew he wasn't a pure blood...he hunted vampires for Christ's sake...and I was safe from being turned into a vampire as well. I would remain a human...thank God. But how did Zero change into a vampire? I never recalled any time he'd say anything about his family...all I knew was they were dead...Yuuki and Chairman knew what happened but Zero had made sure I never found out...how he managed to do that...

"Wait..." I snapped myself out of my train of thought and gazed into my reflections eyes, "Zero's family was murdered by a vampire...a pure blood obviously...but which pure blood?"

The only pure blood I knew of was Kaname...and to me...that didn't look good. I sprang back over to my door, pulling it open slightly and after unlocking it, then paused. What if Kaname really did attack Zero...? Would that explain why they hated each other so much...?

"No," I scolded myself and shut the door but didn't lock it again, "Kaname-sama would never do a thing like that! Never...he's too kind hearted...the way he watches over Yuuki-chan and me...he'd never do anything to hurt Zero because that would make Yuuki sad as well...and Kaname-sama would never hurt Yuuki..."

Thoughts weaving together in my mind, I rubbed my eyes and trotted over to my bed, burying my face in my pillow, trying to comprehend Zero's past as best I could. If Zero was attacked by another pure blood...then where was he now? Was he still on the loose? Would he come back and kill Zero too?

I curled up into a ball, erasing any thought of Zero dying out of my mind then guided my fingertips over the deep bite marks. They felt raw and alien to me and I sat up, untying the white ribbons in my hair, letting my straightened pigtails curtain back down my neck, stopping at the start of my rib cage. I sighed deeply, placing the ribbons on my bed side table and slipped my uniform off, pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt for pajamas. I laid back down, resting my hands behind my head, my mind becoming blank and I felt my eyes lids become heavy.

"Zero..." I murmured before rolling onto my side, "Zero..."

I fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

"Really you guys?" I hissed to the Day Class girls as they shoved Yuuki and me, "just really?"

"Everyone! Get back!" Yuuki ordered, "stop shoving!"

I spread my arms out to block several fan girls from swarming the Moon Dorm entrance and I grunted with effort as I struggled to stay on my feet.

"You know, I dunno about you, Yuuki-chan, but I am about to open a can of pepper spray and some Chinese whoop ass on these girls!" I growled to my friend, who was struggling as much if not more than I was.

"I know how you feel," she sighed, "get back!"

A simultaneous gasp from the Day Class made me clench my teeth and I opened my eyes towards the front gate, which creaked open. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, Yuuki and me included as the Night Class strode out of the Moon Dorms and onto the pavement for us all to see.

"Idol!"

"Wild!"

"My arms..." (That was me).

"Good morning everyone!" Aidou sang and waved as he passed by, a huge, angelic smile on his flawless face and I sweat dropped. "Kaiyo-chan, Yuuki-chan, you're both looking adorable as usual!"

Both of us blushed and waves of despair hung over our heads, the Day Class girls shooting envious and hateful glares.

"You've gotta be joking," I muttered and felt the group I was restraining finally overpower me and I fell flat on my face. "Dammit..."

"No, I can assure you Aidou wasn't kidding," Kaine said from beside me and I lifted my head off the pavement. He offered me his hand and I took it, Kaine gently pulling me back up to my feet then turning to help Yuuki up (who had also been malled by fan girls) off the stone pavement.

"Has anyone seen Shiki around?" Rima asked suddenly to any one of us that would listen and I turned to her.

"You mean he's not back yet? I thought he said he'd be late but..." I trailed off and Rima bowed her head.

"I haven't seen him around at all," she said and I creased my eyebrows, wondering.

"Huh...weird..." I remarked and Ichijou came up behind me, the fan girls beginning to clear away thanks to Zero.

"Hey, Kaiyo-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" the blond asked and began to pull me aside.

"Yeah...what's up?"

"I couldn't help noticing...well...you seem to be avoiding Kiryuu," he observed and I blinked.

"Say what?"

"You seem...distant. Did something happen between you two?" Ichijou questioned and tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. I paused, pondering whether or not to say anything about Zero's drinking my blood...then decided against it.

"No, nothing happened," I lied and I could read that Takuma knew I was lying through my teeth by the expression he had.

"Alright...well, better be off to class," Ichijou chirped, giving me his usual, friendly smile and I tried as best I could to return it.

"Jya mata, Kaiyo-chan, Yuuki-chan," he waved and walked away, the rest of the Night Class following him, Kaname, surprisingly, trailing far behind.

"If Kiryuu does anything to hurt you, let me know, alright?" Kaname whispered as he passed me and I felt myself plunge into panic mode.

"WH-WHAT?" I spazzed, my eyes growing huge and my body stiffening.

"Just don't let him hurt you, Kaiyo," Kaname ordered gently, his hand patting my shoulder and I squeaked.

"K-Kana-nyuu..."

_Well this sucks...if Kaname-sama knows what happened, Zero's screwed! _

Kaname walked away, his hand sliding off my shoulder and I felt my face turning a furious shade of scarlet. I held my hand our in front of my face, wondering, one, about Shiki's whereabouts and two, just about everything having to do with both Kaname and Zero. Their pasts...they were both such mysteries...

**Later on Patrol...**

"So...you've decided on when to ask him, Yuuki-chan?" I interrogated as the two of us patrolled through the campus. Yuuki slicked back a strand of shoulder length brown hair and exhaled heavily before answering me.

"Yes...I'm going to ask him this week...some time...I hope," she updated me and I gave her an encouraging pat.

"It's going to work out, I promise," I encouraged and added a sunny smile, hoping it would help. "I'm pretty sure-Kaname-sama-really cares about you too...in the same way..."

_I pray she doesn't figure out that it would be easier to swallow a knife than to say that...I mean...I really do hope Yuuki and Kaname can be happy together...I honestly do, but...there's a part of me that doesn't want it to happen...even so..._

"You think so?" Yuuki perked up and I nodded stiffly, trying not to let my own feelings hinder her chances or happiness.

"I really do."

_...Yuuki deserves Kaname-sama much more than I do..._

Yuuki's spirits seemed to rise and she smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up. I felt my heart swell and break at the same time, not sure which to think...was I being a good friend or committing suicide? Both of us loved Kaname with everything we had...both of us had a special place in his heart too...but which love did he give to which girl? I knew one type was a brotherly love...always wanting to be around to protect us and always be the shoulder to cry on...and the other was true love...wanting to spend eternity with one of us and marry...but who was thought as the sister and who was the lover?

"Well, Yuuki, I see him coming now, so, I'll leave you with him...unless..." I left my thought open ended and Yuuki shook her head.

"Not this time...I'll be sure to tell you though," she assured me and I winked.

"Every detail," I half joked and Yuuki giggled.

"Alright. Good night, Kaiyo-chan."

"Jya."

I left her, entering the Sun Dorm once more and climbing the stairs. I didn't bother to look back, since I knew I wouldn't like what I would've seen and continued on my way towards my dorm room. My mind wandered back to Zero, my hands instinctively raising to my neck and I touched the large, skin colored bandage that covered my bite marks.

"Zero..." I thought aloud and then turned back down the stairs and jogged back outside, my eyes searching the Boy's Dorm rooms for Zero's window. My eyes fell on one that had a dim light shining in it and I touched the cool bandage again.

"Maybe I should go talk to him..." I told myself and proceeded in making my way to the dorms.

_But...what if he's mad at me for what I said...? I've been avoiding him all day..._I pondered as I mounted the stairs and wound my way up to the first floor, _but...if Zero's vampire...then...I have a right to figure out what his past was exactly...the consideration Kaname-sama had to do with this is still nagging at me even though Kaname-sama would never do that...but still...he's the only pure blood I know..._

I reached the second staircase and made my way up, turning at the landing and striding down the hall to Zero's dimly lit dorm. I knocked twice when I got there and I heard Zero's feet shuffle across the floor to the door. He opened it, his violet eyes giving away his surprise to see me and stepped aside to let me in, silent.

"Hey," I greeted once I was inside and Zero shut his door.

"I see you're talking to me again."

"Sorry...but it's not every day I see you sprout fangs and drink my blood."

"..."

Zero didn't respond to that statement and his silver bangs hung in his eyes as if he were ashamed and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Look...Zero, I'm not mad at you...I'm just...scared...a little.."

"So, you're afraid of me now?"

"...a little bit..."

Zero sighed, looking as if I had just shot him with an arrow, and wandered over to his bed, where he sat down. I crossed my arms, also gazing at the floor and bit my lip.

"Well," he muttered after a minute of heavy silence, "at least your honest. I think Yuuki is afraid of me too...but she won't admit it."

"Yuuki-chan's much stronger than you think her to be, Zero," I softly defended, "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be screaming like a banshee and running away from you."

"No..." Zero agreed, "she didn't."

I cocked my eyebrow, hoping he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying.

"You mean...you've drunk Yuuki's blood as well?" I gasped, the thoughts clicking.

_So that's why they were disappearing so randomly before break! And why Yuuki became obsessed with wearing chokers...wow...I feel stupid..._

"I have been for a while," Zero confessed and I knelt down in front of him my hands on either side of his face.

"Obviously, your body rejects blood tablets then."

Zero answered with his eyes and I gnawed my lower lip, wondering what to say next. There was no way I'd be able to offer him my blood...I despised needles so I couldn't imagine his _fangs_piercing me...but...hadn't Yuuki given enough?

"What do you want me to do?" I inquired, looking into his eyes, "I'm not as brave as Yuuki is...but I want to help you...if blood tablets don't work then..."

I trailed off and I felt Zero's cool fingers enclose over my hand.

"You don't have to do anything, Kaiyo," he told me gently, "just...stop being such a spaz."

I sweat dropped, my eyes half closing as I stared at him.

"Oh, _whatever._"

**Midnight...**

_"Kaiyo...Kaiyo..." _

_"Okaa-sama? What is it?" _

_I heard her giggle and I trotted along the sunny but deserted street, following her. _

_"Come here, Kaiyo." _

_Mother turned a corner, her waist long, chest nut brown hair flowing around her and I panted as I ran faster, needing to keep up. _

_"Okaa-sama?" _

_"Here, Kaiyo-chan," Mother called from beside me, and she reached out her snow white hand to me, her sky blue eyes smiling. I returned her smile, taking her hand and we lightheartedly walked through the alley, meeting my father on the opposite end. _

_"Are you ready?" he asked, stroking my head and he smiled at me, his dark crimson eyes closing behind his rectangular glasses. _

_"Yes, we are," Mother chirped and the three of us started home. I skipped between them, holding both their hands and I was smiling brightly. Only six years old without a care in the world..._

_"Okaa-sama," I remarked and looked up at her, "can we show Daddy what we bought him now?" _

_"Of course." _

_Mother let my hand go and I beamed up at Dad, waiting for Mother to pull out his gift after our day of shopping. _

_"Here it is," Mother said and I presented my Father with his new book. _

_"Aw, thanks you two...I...love it..." Father bent down to give me a hug and I felt him lean more into me, my tiny body supporting his weight. _

_"Daddy? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice becoming high pitched with fear and I heard a sickening rip. "What?" _

_Blood soaked my shirt and I lifted my hands off Dad's back, seeing they were drenched in blood. _

_"DADDY!"_

_"Kaiyo..." Mother whispered and I turned around, seeing crimson ribbons trailing down her snow white face. _

_"Okaa-sama?" _

_"It's okay...Kaiyo..." she soothed and then dropped into the pool of blood. I screamed, my father's body dropping at my feet, and my tears splashed into the crimson sea. _

_"OKAA-SAMA!" _

_A cackle from behind me made me turn and meet the gleaming, red eyes of the terrifying monster licking my parents' blood off his foot long, razor sharp fingernails. He cackled and babbled something in a language I didn't recognize and I closed my eyes and covered my ears, a scream erupting from my throat. _

_"KANAME!" _

**Okay...hoping Kaiyo isn't a Mary Sue...I'm not used to writing in 1st person so it's difficult for me to describe her personality. :P Also, Kaiyo isn't a vampire in any way shape or form, since I'm pretty sure someone will ask because her dad has crimson eyes. There's no hidden meaning in that...just the color. Kaiyo's eyes are amethyst purple (I'm so obsessed with that color...I love it!) so...her mother has blue eyes and her dad has dark red. :P Hope you liked it! 3 reviews would be awesome. :3**


	5. Juliet

**Thank you: jestie kiryuu, PaNiCiNgReBlEaNgElS, Catalyna Cullen, DarkFlame Alchemist, Chaotic Heart, xxXAnimeFreakAlertXxx, Mustang901, BleachedNaru, Amy122, Yuurika, darthmocy, RosesAndSritpes, Ingel, twilight2411, Spread a Little Happiness, Gatik and animelover1993 for the reviews, subscription to alerts and favorites! I appreciate those who read my story. :3 Makes me happy. ^-^**

"Hey, Shiki-senpai's back," I observed as Yuuki and I were pushed aside by squealing fan girls.

"Where was he? Does anyone know?" Yuuki inquired and I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question since I had been wondering the same thing.

"Beats me. Maybe some family issues or something," I suggested and Yuuki crossed her slender arms across her chest. She was quiet for a moment and I rose an eyebrow, studying her as she pondered her thoughts. "What's on your mind, Yuuki-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing...just...personal..."

"As in Kaname-sama. I get it," I sang and Yuuki flushed bright red.

"T-that's not what I-!"

"Uh huh, yeah...sure. Not buying it, Yuuki-chan," I rubbed the top of her head and she whimpered, embarrassed as I walked passed her. "Don't worry, no one heard...sheesh. So, what did you talk about last night? Anything specific?" I referred to her telling Kaname how she felt, but, to my dismay, she shook her head.

"No...not last night...I would have asked you to have been there," she reminded me and I face palmed.

"Duh...sorry."

"No big deal...but I'm considering not telling him at all." Yuuki's already soft voice dropped and she turned away from me, her feet shuffling her back towards the dorms.

"WHAAAAAAAA-? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING?" I spazzed, stressing to the point where even my pigtails seemed to tense up as I clawed the air and my mouth hung open. I looked as if I was suffering through a seizure.

"What about your feelings Kaiyo-chan?" Yuuki pointed out, speaking to me over her shoulder and I stood with my feet rooted in the ground.

"Look, Yuuki, screw how I feel, okay? You gotta tell Kaname how you feel soon or else you'll be driven into insanity!"

"Insanity?" Yuuki questioned my exaggeration and I sweat dropped.

"You'll end up like me."

"I don't think you're_ insane _though."

"Honey, you have no idea," I grumbled as Yuuki's large brown eyes quizzed me and I tightened the red ribbons tied into my hair. "On a more serious note, Yuuki, don't worry about me. I know for a fact that Kaname isn't ever going to return my affections. However, you're a different story."

Yuuki's faced was dumbfounded and she took a step back from me as I crossed my arms, closing my eyes.

"It's no big deal...just tell him and...live your fairy tale."

"But Kaiyo-"

"No 'buts'. Do it."

"Kaiyo-"

I waved my hand around to cut her off, and I walked passed her, she covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't even hesitate Yuuki-chan. There is absolutely nothing that will ever stop me from having your back. Tell him how you feel and don't worry about me...you deserve him way more than I do."

"Kaiyo," Yuuki called to me, her voice stern and containing a sort of authority I only imagined a princess would use and I instinctively turned back to her.

"Yes?"

Yuuki lowered her hand, her large brown eyes becoming earnest and serious, my own only asking what she wanted to tell me.

"If Kaname-senpai does end up telling you he loves you...don't deny him. Tell him how feel too. Is...that a deal?" she seemed to tell me more than ask but I nodded anyway.

"He won't tell me that though, Yuuki-chan. You don't need to worry."

_You belong with him..._

I didn't let her respond after that...I just walked away before I gave myself a chance to give anymore "inspirational" speeches.

**On Patrol...**

Snow was drifting down from the sky again and I tightened my coat around my shoulders as my knees high boots crunched over the flawless snow. My mind once again began to wander, the lingering thoughts of Kaname and my parents pestering me...I was afraid I would begin to have the damned visions again...all the blood...but after another few seconds, all the thoughts redirected themselves to Zero. I still had yet to figure out what vampire had killed his family...and the only person I believed knew for sure all the details I wanted, was Kaname. I didn't dare ask Chairman since I figured he would only dodge my question and Yuuki...I felt as if she had enough to worry about.

_I feel awful for jumping to conclusions...but still...if Kaname-sama hurt Zero...then...what? What will I do then? _

I stopped walking, the snow swirling around me and I let my white breath puff out before me. I hadn't come up with any type of plan...if Kaname did kill Zero's family, then, what would I do? Just say okay and skip away? I certainly couldn't kill him...for more reasons than one but, if Kaname was already a killer then...

"Abukara-san?"

_Oh...speaking of Kaname..._

"Hey, Kaname-sama," I greeted without facing him and I heard his footsteps approach me from behind, his hand on my shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Kaiyo?" he asked me and stood in front of me in a matter of a split second, his wispy brown hair swaying delicately in the frigid wind.

"Where do I begin..." I sighed jokingly and Kaname gave me a soft laugh.

"I see...Kaiyo, there's also something I've been wanting to talk with you about," he told me and began to stride away, motioning for me to follow. I dug my hands deep into my pockets and followed, my pigtails whisking behind my shoulders and no longer providing protection from the icy cold.

"Yeah...I need to tell you something too..." I followed and caught up with him, my breath swirling from my mouth as I trotted to keep up with his long strides.

"Alright," Kaname focused on me once again, his eyes gentle when he saw the earnest and determined gaze reflecting on my face, "you start then."

_Crap...how am I going to phrase this...?__ Okay, well, Zero's a vampire and I was just curious, did you by any chance...oh...brutally murder his family as well as transform him into the very existence he despises with his whole mind and soul? Yeah...asking_ that _won't get me on Kaname's bad side or anything. _

"I'm assuming you know Zero being a vampire, Kaname?" I started, even though I pretty much knew the answer. AS I had predicted, the prince nodded at me and I inhaled deeply, carefully placing my thoughts in order. "I was wondering if you knew...what happened...and who turned him into a vampire."

My eyes were cast towards the ground, Kaname silent and I heard the repetitive echo of my heart accelerating its beats in my already tight chest. I realized I wasn't breathing, my eyebrows creased and I awaited the answer, Kaname only gracing back towards me, his fingers mingling with my swaying pigtails. I ignored the touch, thinking he was only going to dodge my question if I showed any type of emotion other than determination, and I turned my head slightly, not allowing him to touch my hair.

"Kaname," I finally said, now gazing passed the snowy mounds building on the campus and into the ebony webs of shadows in the forest, "answer me."

"That isn't something you need to worry about," Kaname whispered to me and my eyes snapped over to him.

"What?"

"Kaiyo, you don't need to be worrying about such things...Kiryuu can tell you if he ever wants to."

Kaname brushed aside a strand of my stray hair and he gave the top of my head a small rub. I felt my eyes burning with rage but he didn't seemed phased, even though he knew damn well I hated, HATED it when he would brush Zero aside as if he were nothing.

"You always do that," I growled under my breath, wrapping my fingers around his wrist and pushing his hand away, "you always brush Zero aside as if he's nothing. I don't care what you think about him...I _know _what you think about him...however I don't understand why."

"You don't need to," Kaname glossed over and my anger was burning inside me enough to make the snow around us melt.

"How..._dare..._you speak about Zero..." I found myself hissing, my bangs over my eyes and my grip on the pure blood's wrist tightened, "you just don't get it...you don't. I hate being the only one that has no damn clue what the hell is going on all the time...I don't know about Zero's past...I barley know anything about you...and Yuuki's always coming to me...about her 'flashbacks' and I can't do a damn thing because I don't know what to do."

I was glaring up into his flawless face, the light crimson eyes only soft and seeming understanding but I knew better. He always did this...he'd always act so innocent...so caring and tender...but that was just it...it was all an act.

"Kaiyo," Kaname breathed and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, my body becoming tense and I felt my arms lock before they could instinctively hug him back, "don't be angry with me...I'm just doing this because I want to protect you."

"But I don't know anything that's going on...I feel so useless."

Kaname's arms tightened around me and I felt my eyes soften as my muscles relaxed.

"You're not useless, Kaiyo. You bring us all comfort...you make us feel loved and accepted and we know you're the one we can turn to when we need comfort," he paused and I felt my hands rise up to the back of his shoulders, finally returning his embrace, "that's why I love you."

My entire body froze, my eyes twice their size and Kaname pulled back, a smile on his face. I felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of me...I was totally shocked to the point where my jaw hung open and I could barely breath, my heart pounding out of control.

"Kaname..." was all I could sigh, the sudden tsunami of joy and love almost drowning me. I folded my hands in front of my chest and I smiled brightly, my eyes shining as I reran what Kaname had just confessed to me. Talk about a bipolar moment.

"Kaiyo," I heard Zero snap from behind me, and I felt my happy feelings melt away.

_Oh shit...he's probably pissed I'm here and dumping all the work on him...way to go Juliet..._

I returned to my original height, noticing I was standing on my tip toes, Kaname's arms still around me and he was glaring coldy back at the silver haired teen.

"Hey Zero," I whimpered, cowering away from his glowering expression and Kaname dropped his embrace, placing a hand on my head.

"Quit playing her," Zero snapped and he advanced towards us, his fangs barred. Kaname showed no signs of being intimidated, most likely having fantasies about ripping Zero's throat out with his bare hands and I remained rooted between the two of them, praying Zero wouldn't do anything stupid and cause Kaname to...well do what ever pure bloods do when they are provoked.

"I'm not playing her; I do love her," Kaname defended and I watched Zero's expression harden and mix with another emotion I didn't recognize. If I didn't know better, I would have said heartbreak...but that seemed unrealistic at this point.

"You know damn well you don't. Quit toying with Kaiyo's emotions! She's not a pawn in your game!" Zero growled and his light violet eyes raged, Kaname's lips twisting into a mocking smirk.

"I do love her," he repeated, my heart practically giving out from beating so rapidly, "I love her as she would love a brother."

Time stopped. My breath stopped. Zero's expression made a complete one eighty change and I slowly focused back on Kaname, my body now shaking.

"Wait...so...you love me...but you're not _in _love with me?"

Kaname's light crimson eyes gazed back down on me, filled with slight confusion and wonder as if he were surprised by my reaction.

"Yes...I love you as you would love a brother or a best friend."

This time, Zero was the one cemented in his place, his eyes staring at both of us and the sudden flood of happiness I had been feeling only moments before, washed away.

"Oh..." was all I uttered, my throat becoming dry and I could tell Zero sensed my hurt.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kaname inquired quietly and I shook my head, finding the whole action of confessing my own (completely different) love for him meaningless.

"No..." I answered, my voice cracking and Kaname rubbed my head again.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Kaiyo," he said, as if he could read the thoughts clogging my mind, "but, I hope in time, you'll come to love me the same way."

"But-Kaname-!" I whipped around as I felt his touch depart from my hair and he had disappeared from view, my eyes searching through the dancing snowflakes. "Kaname...sama..."

_So...the wondering is over...he loves Yuuki..._

I felt fiery tears swell in my eyes and I covered them with my coat sleeved covered arm, gritting my teeth and fighting to not let them fall.

_No...I won't cry over something as stupid as this...Kaname and Yuuki belong together...I know that...everyone knows that...it's fine..._

I heard Zero's boots slowly crunch over the snow and his hand lay on my shoulder. I uncovered my eyes but didn't face him, the tingling breeze ruffling our hair as it danced through the campus.

"I'm sorry, Kaiyo," Zero consoled and I raised a hand up to his, covering his hand with my own.

"It's not your fault...you can't change his feelings for me."

I sensed Zero bowing his head and his fingers rose under my palm, making our fingers intersect and I sighed, a few tears dripping from my face.

"He's not worth crying over, Kaiyo," Zero semi-scolded and my shoulders drooped, somewhat defeated.

"I know...there are worse things than this..besides...this is rather bittersweet but if he doesn't love me...then he loves Yuuki...which, is great. I'm one hundred percent okay with that fact."

Zero's fingers gripped mine comfortingly and I swiveled my head around to meet his eyes. He seemed to be a mix of compassionate and another glint in his eyes I couldn't really decipher. Whatever it was, I was pretty sure I would find out sometime what emotion he was feeling.

"I'm here...for you..." was all he told me and I felt more obnoxious tears flaming in my eyes and I kept a grip on his hand and buried my face in his coat. My free arm wrapped around him and he laid his head on mine, his arm mirroring my actions and wrapping carefully around me.

"Thank you," I said to him, my fingers curling on the back of his coat.

_I'm not entirely sure what I would do without you, Zero._

**Aw, how cute. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I am getting REALLY BORED with this. Action coming! I promise! I had to get all the lovey dovey crap with Kaiyo and Kaname out of the way before** **all the good stuff happened. :3 Alright, reviews make me joyous. :3 Hope you liked it! **

**Kaiyo: THANK YOU! ACTION NEXT TIME! WOOT!**

**Me: Um...yeah...some Level e slaughtering and plot twists...sounds good, ne?**

**Kaiyo: Hai! :3**

**Reviews please...xD Love you guys!  
**


	6. Mystification

**Thank you: DarkFlame Alchemist, Amy122, Gabriel Moon, W-Rabbit, Gatik, Cynderfrost Mistress of Evil, blahblahblah and RosesAndStripes for the reviews, subscription to alerts, favorites and just flat out reading. I really appreciate all the support! Thank You! :3 -hugs you all-**

"So, Kuran gave you the whole "I love you like a sister" speech, huh?" Suki interrogated me as she set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me and I crossed my arms on the table, sighing.

"Yeah...pretty much," I exhaled and rested my chin on my crossed arms, my eyes closing. I heard the gentle tap of Suki's mug hit the table and her buoyant footsteps approach me, her slender fingers beginning to untie the ribbons in my hair.

"I see...did he give a reason or something?"

"No...although I know the reason already," I lifted my head up and Suki let the ribbons flutter onto the maple table top as my hair dropped around my shoulders and back, the sensation of Suki's nimble fingers braiding three thick strands of my hair together sending a shiver up and down my spine.

"What's Kuran's excuse? I for one think you are the best girl there for him...the idiot...I can't believe he rejected you," Suki growled and tugged on my hair, making me grunt in slight pain.

"Ouch...and no, I'm not the best girl for him...Yuuki is the reason he isn't in love with me, they love each other. Kaname and Yuuki do," I explained and I sensed Suki rolling her sky blue eyes.

"What does Yuuki have that you don't? I mean really-"

"Suki, I understand you're upset but please don't bad mouth Yuuki; she's an incredibly sweet person and she, unlike me, has a long history with Kaname. Those two share a type of bond that Kaname and I don't. I can't really put my finger on it, but, both Kaname and Yuuki share _something._"

"Maybe she's pregnant with his baby," she snickered into my ear and I practically hit the ceiling I jumped so high out of my chair.

"_SUKI! THAT ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" _I spazzed right as Suki finished tying a bow at the tip of my new braid and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Oh come on Kaiyo," she giggled, her eyes closing and she shrugged, "you know I know Yuuki would never do anything like that. Sheesh, lighten up."

I gripped the back rest of the kitchen chair and stared at her, my eyes containing an expression that had "Really? Just really?" written all over it.

"You know, you're such a perv," I accused and Suki stuck her tongue between her teeth.

"You better believe it," she joked, winking and I sweat dropped.

"I can't believe you call yourself an adult."

"And also your guardian," Suki sang, folding her hands behind her head and smiling mischievously.

I blinked, my expression set as blank and I felt my face flushing red as the blond woman only grinned back at me. Neither of us said a word for a minute or two and then Suki relaxed her hands back down at her sides, her mood shifting from playful to serious.

"But, in all honesty, Kaiyo," she started, her eyes cast beside us and studying the Christmas lights she hadn't taken down yet, "I don't think Kaname is right for you. I never have thought he was good for you."

"Huh?" That was new..."what makes you say that?"

Suki swallowed, sticking her hands into her skirt pockets and inhaled deeply, as if trying to organize her thoughts clearly.

"The thing is, when I first met Kaname, he seemed perfect...too perfect...like...I don't know because I've never talked to him other than if he comes to pick you up here or I come to get you at the Academy...but still, he comes off as the manipulative type. I don't trust him...not with you...not with anyone," Suki confessed and I felt stunned.

"Manipulative? What do you mean?"

"He just seems like the type that will only use those around him in order to fulfill his goals and then throw them away like garbage. I could be completely wrong about Kuran...but, it's just the impression he leaves on me every time I see or talk to him," Suki told me and I fiddled with my fingers, her words sinking into me.

"Oh..." was all I could utter and Suki plated her hands on her hips, using one to ruffle my hair.

"Hey, don't get discouraged...Kaname's not the only loser you can fall for. What about that bad boy friend of yours?"

"You mean Zero?"

"Yeah...the dude with the silver hair."

"That's Zero and I don't think so."

"Why not? He's pretty sexy if I do say so myself."

"Suki," I cautioned, taking a step backwards, "did you take your pills this morning?"

"Nope. I'm just being honest, Kaiyo. Besides, I like him better and he's attached to your side when you're at school...or at least he's always around when I come to get you for the weekend," my guardian observed and pushed back her honey colored bangs, her eyes remembering.

"Yeah...Zero's my best friend, or one of them."

"So...why not give him a chance? He's hot."

I sweat dropped, feeling my face blush beet red and I didn't answer her question.

_She's basing her entire opinion on Zero around his looks...I mean...very good looking but good looks only go so far..._

"You know, I really gotta stop coming to you for love advice."

"What? I'm just making a suggestion. Who knows...you two could end up married or something one day!" Suki waved her hands around and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I'll send you and invitation."

"And a thank you card."

Sometimes I wondered if Suki-chan understood sarcasm. There wasn't a chance in the world Zero would fall for me of all people. Was there?

**The Next Day...**

The white sunlight made the snow sparkle as if it were made of diamonds and I adjusted my uniform shirt, tossing my hair over the collar and allowing it to sway freely rather than style it up into the usual pigtails. I gave my bow and arrows a nudge to keep them invisible from view and underneath my bed before lacing my ankle high boots up. Zero knocked on my door as I swung my back pack over my shoulder and I opened my door, his violet eyes greeting me.

"Morning," I smiled and Zero became distant for a moment and I questioned him with my eyes. "What's up?"

"Hm? Nothing...I just thought you'd be a bit-"

"Emo? Depressed?"

He paused for a second and I shrugged. There was no other way of going about it.

"Yeah..."

I half smiled, giving him a light punch in the stomach and Zero still kept the somewhat concerned look on his face.

_Why not give him a chance? _Suki's words repeated in my mind and I blinked, looking down at the hardwood floor. _Well...I could...but at this point...even though Kaname isn't returning the affections...I'm still in love with him..._

"Hey," Zero snapped me out of my train of thought and I focused up on him once again, "about Kuran...don't-don't get so discouraged. He's not worth it."

Zero placed his hand on my head and I curled my fingers on the front of his shirt, resting my forehead against his chest, his scent soothing me.

"I know...still...it's like I won't be able to love anyone else...or...something."

"Don't say that, Kaiyo. Kuran's-well-he's not right for you. Don't go saying how you won't be able to love again," Zero partially scolded and partially consoled me and I hugged him.

"Right...sorry...that was an exaggeration."

"You just need time," Zero sighed and pulled away, his expression unreadable and he rested his books on his shoulder, "come on, we're going to be late to class. Just forget about Kuran...all he does is hurt you."

"Huh-? Zero-"

He didn't stop walking and I let my statement drop for the time being, knowing I'd only be a nuisance if I kept the conversation dragging.

_Even so...that's strange..._I pondered to myself as I watched Zero vanish down the corridor and I curled a finger over my lip, _he's never this cold..._

"Hey, Kaiyo-chan," Yuuki came up beside me and I jerked around, startled.

"Good morning, Yuuki-chan," I greeted and the brunette rubbed the back of her neck as if she felt extremely uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if now if a good time to ask...but..." Yuuki cast her gaze down at her shoes, "I'm planning to tell Kaname-senpai everything tonight...and I was hoping you and Zero would be there for me."

_How cruel of you...Yuuki..._

**Later...Dusk...**

_It hurts..._I mourned to myself as I ambled down the corridors of the Boys Dorm..._my chest...it hurts...even though I knew I had no chance in winning Kaname's heart...it still feels like my chest is being prodded with shards of glass...it hurts me..._

Rethinking back to only a half an hour prior, I ceased my pace, standing amoungst the shadows and I closed my eyes.

_You are so cruel...Yuuki..._

"Kaiyo-chan, Zero, please make sure I don't run away," Yuuki made me vow and I nodded, my words silenced within my throat. Zero didn't say anything and the three of us continued down the dim hall, I remaining in Yuuki's shadow. I double checked myself, forcing myself to not cave into my negative thoughts and shatter, instead, urging the altar ego nagging at me to erase the darker emotions...just for Yuuki's sake.

"Kaname-senapi?" her voice called out, Zero and I seeing Kaname standing at the end of the corridor.

_Damn it...I don't think I'll be able to handle this..._

"Is this rather cruel?" Kaname smoothed and our trio stopped walking, Yuuki standing her ground and I leaned my back against the wall, my arms crossed and eyes gazing at the ground. "You are aware of my feelings for you...and Kaiyo's...and yet you still bring Kiryuu and her along...?"

"We're here only as life lines. I have no intentions of allowing my feelings interfere with anything that Yuuki has to say," I snapped, my eyes glaring like amethyst fires and Yuuki bowed slightly towards Kaname.

"Forgive me, Kaiyo," I heard her whisper and I felt my senses snap to a point where I was speechless.

_Yuuki..._

"Kaname, there's been some things I've been wanting to ask you. Some things have been happening to me and I believe they have something to do with my past..." she paused and curled her fist over her heart, no longer looking the pure blood in the eye, "Kaname, do you have anything to do with my past, and, if you do, why aren't you telling me anything?"

Silence loomed over us, Kaname's flawless face blank and I stole a glance at Zero, who appeared indifferent to all this. I wondered what my expression beheld...it most likely was to betray me and cast one, last, desperate gaze at Kaname...but I fought to not allow that to happen.

"Do you-doubt me, Yuuki?" Kaname soothed, his velvet voice coated with pain and Yuuki's large eyes grew even more with shock.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you losing faith in me...even after all I have done to protect you?" Kaname caressed her face and I felt my teeth clench, all too familiar with this stunt.

"Quit treating her like a child, Kaname. Just listen to her," I found myself snapping at the same time Zero said "Yuuki..." to guide her back on topic.

Yuuki recollected herself and inhaled deeply, calming herself and I triple checked I would remain in my place this time. It wasn't my position to call Kaname or anyone out on anything this time...besides...in all honesty...all I was doing was taking out my anger on them because I didn't get what I wanted...just as a child would do.

_I won't allow my own passion to screw anything up!_

"Kaname...I need to know your role in my past..." Yuuki almost whispered and Kaname stroked her hair.

"You just need to trust me for a little while longer...I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you," Kaname soothed into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But-Kaname-!"

He was gone and Yuuki was shaking, Zero laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. I bowed my head before placing my arm around her middle in a comforting half hug, the brunette looking about ready to cry.

"Yuuki...everything will be fine. I promise," I comforted weakly and Yuuki pulled away from Zero and me.

"Thank you both for coming with me...even if I didn't do everything I said I would..."

"You'll be able to get another chance, Yuuki," I encouraged, "this isn't close to being over."

"Kaiyo's right. Kuran's going tell you everything eventually...it'll fall into place," Zero added and I sensed Yuuki smile even though she wasn't facing us.

"Thank you...I appreciate that...Kaiyo, Zero."

_How sad...I thought...Kaname would tell her...but...I know that he will in the near future...he has to..._

_Something's coming..._

I reached Zero's dorm room and I knocked on the closed door, my hand unsteady. I could still feel the pounding of my heart and the rush of blood pulsing through me as I rethought about the conversation...I didn't know what to feel at this point...my emotions conflicted too much and I knotted my fingers in my bangs as Zero creaked open his door.

"Hey, Kaiyo, I thought you'd be asleep," Zero said and opened the door completely, I only staring down at the wooden floor. "Kaiyo?"

"Sorry..." I muttered, my forehead leaning into his bare chest and my hands resting on him. "I didn't mean to disturb you...I just...needed some comfort..."

"Listen," Zero sighed, his arms encircling me in an embrace, "about Kuran...he's not worth your time. He wasn't to begin with-"

"But it's not just that...it's this entire ordeal," I blurted out and sank down to my knees, Zero's arms unwrapping from me but he followed my momentum to the floor, "I don't know anything! Not about Yuuki's past, not about Kaname...I barely know anything in regards to you...! I can't do anything that would help Yuuki or Kaname because I know nothing about them...I'm just a diary for everyone...the person that my friends confine in...and...like a diary...I don't say anything back because I don't know what to say. I know nothing about anyone other than the facts they tell me...I'm-" I hugged him, irksome tears trickling down my face and onto his bare shoulders, "I feel so...useless."

Zero's arms tightened around me and I felt his breath puff over my neck as he pulled away, his light, violet eyes connecting with mine.

"Kaiyo, you're **not **useless," he said firmly and brushed a tear away, "you're doing all you can with the little knowledge you have. What can you do...when you know nothing? It's not your fault...we're subconsciously making you suffer. I don't want you to think you're useless anymore because you're not. You're trying to help...you are helping...and for right now...there isn't anymore you can do for Yuuki."

I wiped my tear wetted face, a smile tugging at my lips and I dried my eyes.

"Right...I'm sorry Zero...I'll do whatever I can to help out," I babbled and Zero gave my head a rub.

"I know you will. You're just loyal," he replied and I stared at him a second then smiled.

"Hai! I try my best."

"One last thing," Zero sighed and raised his hand to my cheek, his warm palm pressing against my face.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing his face creeping dangerously close to my own.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop crying," he teased and the stress relieved but I sweat dropped.

"Eh heh heh...okay."

I hadn't seen Zero smile so tenderly in a while...I was glad I was able to make him smile.

**Little Bit Later...Outside...(because everyone in Vampire Knight wanders around aimlessly at midnight.)**

_Something's coming..._the wind whispered the phrase over and over to me as I paced the moon soaked campus, my coat fluttering behind me. _Someone is invading Cross Academy...someone...dangerous...watch your step...Abukara, Kaiyo._

"I really gotta stop these night strolls...I'm beginning to get the heebie jeebies," I muttered to myself as the chilled wind silenced. I shivered and then wandered back towards the Sun Dorm, the only sounds now being my boots crunching over the pure snow.

"She sings as she walks through the castle...the moon sparkling through the stained glass windows..." I sang quietly to myself, "she doesn't know she's being watched by seventy-two eyes...all glowing red or yellow..."

The wind moaned again and made trees creak as well as my pace quicken.

"Seventy two legs scuttling about..."

I thought I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't dare look back, the safety of the Dorm approaching closer to me.

"She gazes up into the wooden beams...and get tangled in nine spider webs..."

"Abukara-san."

"KYAAAA!" I shrieked and went to throw a punch but a hand blocked my fist. I opened my eye, the first sight greeting me being mahogany hair. "Oh...sorry Shiki-sen...pai?"

Shiki stared back at me, a twisted smirk on his face and I shivered. Talk about out of character for him...not to mention, he never talked to me unless he was asking about school.

"Taking a night stroll?" he glossed and let go of my wrist.

"Seems so," I eyed him and then took notice his eyes were two different colors...one red...one blue...? "Shiki...what's wrong with your eye?"

"Mmm?" he questioned, his voice a soft purr and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Your eyes..." I half repeated and Shiki's smirk twisted even more.

_Caught in nine spider webs..._

"Everyone is asking me that..." Shiki sighed and I felt his long fingers curl around my wrist again.

"What are you-?"

"Shh," he placed a finger over my lips and I glared at him, wishing I could rip him to shreds, "if you scream, my nephew will hear you. You don't want anyone to get hurt now, do you?"

_ZERO!_

**Cliffhanger...cause they're fun! :3 I must say, I love writing about Rido in fan fictions...he's so fun to toy with.**

**Rido: I'll kill you...**

**Me: You're two dimensional. BRING IT PAPER BOY! **

**Everyone bothering to read this: ...the hell?**

**Me: ...ehh...I forgot to take my meds...ummm...REVIEW! :D**

**Kaiyo: When do I actually...you know, become a bit more interesting? **

**Me: Ehh...next chapter.**

**Kaiyo: Review. Now. So I can do something more interesting.**

**Me: Yes, that would make me happy. Thanks for reading! I'll update when I get...hmm...3-4 reviews please. :3 I lovels you all! **


	7. Relinquished

**Chapter-ly Thank Yous go to the ever awesome: xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, Amy122, Yuurika, vampirelover15, Catalyna Cullen, KayTester, poohxebony and RosesandStripes! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! :3 **

_Wh-what is this? _My thoughts screamed as Shiki's tongue grazed over the vein in my wrist..._Shiki...what?_

"Shiki-_senpai_?" I attempted to yank my wrist away but Shiki held fast, his nails digging into the fragile flesh, making me flinch. "Let-go!"

"Hush, Kaiyo, why are you so nervous?" Shiki purred, his hands gliding up my arm and one around my waist.

"Shiki-what are you doing!" I cried, "s-somebody-!" He clasped a hand over my mouth, cutting me off and the twisted smirk remained plastered across his features.

_What's going on...what-? _

"Why so tense?" he soothed, his other hand working up along the side of my body and his long, cold finger pressing down the collar of my shirt, "don't you _want_...to become...a **vampire**?"

The shrieks tumbling out of my mouth were kept muffled, the nightmares replaying within my mind's eye...her glassy, half closed eyes...the forked tongue of the Level E lapping up the caking blood staining her white neck...

_"Run...Kaiyo...!"_

"No-no! Let go of me!" I cried as Shiki's breath puffed over my neck.

_Zero...Okaa-sama...someone...help me! I'm scared...I don't want to be-!_

"Calm yourself...it'll only hurt for a few minutes..." he nuzzled my throat, his cold lips pressing against the throbbing vein and my body became paralyzed. My limbs stiffened...I could barely breath...tears streaming out of my eyes...my thoughts causing traffic in my already congested mind..."even though...I'm pretty sure your blood won't be as sweet as the princess's...however...it'll do...for now..." His fangs slid over his lower lip and I shrieked again, only for the cry for help to be muffled by his suffocating hand.

Images of blood splattered against pure white snow danced before me...mocked me as glaring red eyes met mine. I tried to scream, Shiki's hand almost suffocating me as I squirmed to free myself. His hand slid back down around my waist and the shrieks died down to whimpers, my eyes squeezing shut as more tears poured down my face.

_Don't let him do this...don't let him...! SOMEBODY!_

"**Let her go, _now_**," Kaname's voice came just as Shiki's fangs pricked against the delicate flesh, "Rido, let her go."

_Ri...do...? _I opened my eyes to see the snow falling down around us, Kaname standing directly in front of Shiki and me, Kain a few feet behind him. I heard my heart racing crazily in my chest, the freezing breeze transforming my tears to icicles. Shiki's white hot glare penetrated through the shadows, Kaname's fangs protruding from his lips and his crimson eyes filled to the brink with rage.

"You _will _release her, right now," Kaname hissed and Shiki's fingers slowly unfolded from my lips and his arm snaked off my waist. I felt my breath rush back into my lungs and I stumbled over to the pure blood prince, his arms catching me effortlessly.

"Kana-me," I gasped, clinging to him and thanking God luck was on my side. This time.

"She was merely an appetizer," Shiki shrugged, his hands spreading out and I glared back at him, Kaname stepping in front of me.

"Kain, take Kaiyo back to her dorm," he ordered and Kain strode over to me before picking me up bridel style.

"I would never allow a filthy existence like you hurt Kaiyo," Kaname growled and Kain began walking away. I peered over his shoulder to see Shiki close his eyes but smirk once more and Kaname's fist clench.

"Like I said...the girl was merely an appetizer; I had no intentions in killing her," he glossed, "however, the princess on the other hand-"

There was a cracking sound, even Kain turned around. Kaname's fury sliced through the rock hard earth, his usual gentle, crimson eyes blazing with hatred and rage and I gasped.

"Kaname-sama-!"

"Kain, get Kaiyo out of here _now,_" Kaname almost yelled and his friend quickly turned away before high tailing it back towards the Sun Dorm.

"Let the princess awaken, my nephew, let her sweet dream slowly turn into a nightmare," was the last thing I heard Shiki purr before Kain crossed the threshold to the dorms and for some reason, I slipped into darkness.

**Later...**

_The blood painted the streets and dripped off rooftops...I stood in the middle of it all, my eyes staring at the torn corpses of my parents and other witnesses...I was terrified. I glanced around, peering through my fingers and I shook all over, the blood raining from the slate grey sky. _

_"Run...Kaiyo...!" my mother's distant and weak voice pleaded from a far, "Run...away...!" _

_I didn't hesitate to her. I was scared...I was alone...I wanted to get away from all the blood stained visions...so I ran._

"Kaname!" I cried as I bullet-ed up, the comforter embracing me drooping to the side of the couch and I panted, sweat clinging to my hair line.

"Everything is fine, I'm right here," I heard his voice come from beside me and I glanced around, my eyes adjusting to the shadows and I saw him sitting in a chair beside me, his arms and legs crossed, eyes staring off to the side. "You just had a nightmare."

"Sh-Shiki-?"

"He's back in the Moon Dorms. I took care of him," Kaname sighed and focused on me, "are you alright?"

"Uh-yeah, I guess...I just...what's going on?" I questioned and Kaname stood up, his coat drifting around his ankles.

"Good, that's a relief you're okay," the pure blood sighed quietly and I clenched my teeth.

"Kaname," I started, my voice harsher than what I wanted it to be, "please...tell me what's going on. What did Shiki mean by the 'princess'? And why did you call him 'Rido'? Kaname-"

"You need to rest," Kaname dodged and I could feel the frustration boil inside me, "it's been a long night for you...please calm down, Kaiyo."

"But Kaname-!" I protested as he pushed my shoulders back down and my head hit the pillow.

"Sleep, Kaiyo," Kaname soothed, his face only inches from mine and his hand pressing lightly on my forehead.

"Kana..." I started again but his face faded away as I once again slipped back into unconciousness.

**Kaname's POV**

"Sleep, Kaiyo," I repeated as Kaiyo's amethyst eyes closed and she was pulled into sleep, her breath slowing and becoming steady. I removed my hand from her head and covered her once more with the green blanket, being careful to not disturb her. "I'm sorry, Kaiyo."

I felt the guilt flood through me and I caressed her face in a brotherly manner, her chestnut brown hair spilling across her shoulders and sleeping face. I didn't know how much I was making her suffer but I could see the pain in her eyes now when she looked at me...the longing...she didn't need to say a word to me and yet I knew how she felt...but I still went along and basically told her she should move on...

"Kaiyo," I whispered to her as she slept, the guilt cracking my voice, "please don't hate me...even though you're suffering so much because of me..."

She sighed, her fingers curling over her palm and I pressed my lips together before standing. I knew she wanted to know what was happening...she wanted to help...but I couldn't let her. If she knew anything about Rido and joined the fight...she'd be killed. Kaiyo was a strong girl emotionally and she was headstrong but physically...she was no more superior to any other human. One blow from Rido could easily kill her...and as I had vowed previously...Rido's disgusting hands would not touch her. That was the only fact I could guarantee for the time being...

**Zero's POV**

I sensed them...I thought I had heard Kaiyo shrieking earlier but when I looked out I saw nothing...and by the time I had reached the place where I thought she was...no one was there.

"Kuran..." I growled to myself and I rushed back into the building, Kaiyo's scent still lingering in the winter air. I followed it back towards the lounge, seeing the door was still cracked open and I pushed the wooden door all the way, the dim hallway light creeping into the room, Kaiyo sound asleep on the couch.

"I see you've come for her," Kuran's voice came from behind me and I whipped around, Bloody Rose aimed.

"What have you done to her?" I demanded but my voice remained quiet. Kaname sneered, his forefinger pushing the Bloody Rose away from him and his eyes bore into mine, trying to intimidate me.

"I haven't done anything to her, now put the gun away before you do something reckless," Kuran snapped and Kaiyo shifted but remained asleep. I narrowed my eyes but slipped my weapon back into my coat pocket, the vampire turning his back to me.

"I trust I can leave you with her," he said and began to walk out the door.

"Why wouldn't you?" I glared and seated myself next to the sleeping brunette and Kuran glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Because I know you all to well," was the reply and I barred my fangs.

"Like you're one to say anything...out of all the ones that are close to her...the one that has made Kaiyo suffer the most is you-"

"I have my reasons, Kiryuu, for keeping things from her. You know as well as I do if Kaiyo found out anything she'd want to fight."

"What's wrong with that? She's not a child."

"But she _is_human and Rido _will _kill her. That's why I won't allow her to be involved in these matters," Kaname snapped at me, pure hatred in his eyes and I backed down, only because of the realization. I guess I had a tendency to give Kaiyo more credit for her physical strength than she really deserved...not that she was weak...but for the first time...I agreed with Kuran...Kaiyo was all too easy of a target.

"Now, if you have no further interrogations for me, I have business to attend to," Kuran glowered and I stroked Kaiyo's sleeping face when she started to stir.

"What about Yuuki?" I asked and Kaname paused but didn't turn back around. He acted as if I didn't even concern her matter and departed down the hallway to only he knew where.

**Back to Kaiyo's POV**

_Hey...Kaname...where are you going? Why do you sound so angry? Did I...do something wrong...? Kaname...don't leave..._

"Kaname..." I breathed, becoming more aware of my being, "wait..."

"Kaiyo," someone whispered my name and I raised a stiff hand up, touching his cool face.

"Kaname-?" I guessed, the voice becoming clearer and his fingers wrapped over mine.

"Err-no...Zero."

I opened my eyes, my vision still foggy from deep sleep and I met Zero's lavender gaze, he sitting next to me on the couch.

"Sorry-Kaname was in here a little bit ago and I just assumed-"

"It's fine," Zero assured me softly and I remembered his fingers folded over mine. I looked at our intertwined fingers for a moment, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks and I slipped my hand out of his cool grip.

"Zero, do you know what's going on?" I asked, not expecting him to explain anything even if he did know but still hoping he would anyway if he did.

"No," Zero answered to my dismay, "I don't know anymore than you do."

"But if you did know, would you tell me?" I asked, my eyes shining and Zero appeared as being caught off guard. He stared at me a moment then bowed his head slightly, his bangs hanging in his eyes. I didn't think he'd say yes anyway. "I take that as a no," I sighed and Zero laid his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered then pulled away, "but...it would be for your own protection...or so Kuran puts it."

"Since when do you agree with anything Kaname says?" I almost cried, betrayal eating away at me.

"Kaiyo, you have to understand that this entire ordeal is exceedingly dangerous and you could and would be killed if you helped Kuran fight," Zero tried to soothe but I sat up, ready to jump off the couch and run back out to the campus to find Kaname.

"I don't care! I don't care if I die for Kaname or Yuuki or you-!"

"I know _you_ don't care," Zero cut me off, his hands coming down harshly on my shoulders, "but...**I do**."

I was silent after that and Zero hugged me, holding my head against his shoulder and all my words evaporated in my throat.

"I don't want you to get hurt...I understand you're a strong girl...but...physically, you don't surpass any other human...you'd be made into a target and you'd be over powered so easily...I couldn't let you be put in that position."

I didn't argue, Zero's voice so soft he seemed to be on the verge of tears and I returned his hug, his fingers lacing in my hair.

_Why not give him a chance...? Zero...he makes me feel so safe and comforted...he's always been there when I needed to vent...and he always listens to me...so...why am I in love with Kaname...and not Zero...? _

Zero pulled back from the embrace, his face still very close to mine and I swore I could feel the electricity pulsing from his lips. I felt my eyes widen when I saw his drift closed and his fingers grip my upper arms, his head tilting and his breath caressing my lips. I was frozen, my thoughts spinning together to the point where they were nothing but a confusing web...the web I had been caught in since the very beginning...

"Ze-ro?"

He pulled back, his eyes cast down at the floor and his hand resting on my cheek.

"Sorry...I was..." he trailed off and I cocked my eyebrows, curious. A silence lingered for a moment or two and then Zero seemed to perk up, his lavender eyes sharpening and he stood abruptly.

"Huh-? Zero-?"

"Stay here, Kaiyo," he ordered and dashed out of the room.

"Wait-what? Zero!" I called, also on my feet as he sprinted away, leaving me behind once again in the shadows.

_Why are you...leaving me behind...?_

**Poor Kaiyo...more interesting stuff next chapter! Reviews=awesomeness**


	8. Apprehending

**Some qucik Thank yous and then on with the story! So, thank you: Amy122 (your review made my night...), TenajHguoh, Crimson Solitude of the Moon, Catalyna Cullen, Hallows07, AnimeLover5125, Backlash Button, QueenofBlackHearts, Yotsuko, The Chibi Alice and Alexandria Volturi! Hope you all like it! I'm trying to make this interesting...**

"Yu-Yuuki-is a-she's Kaname's-?" I stepped back, not believing what I had just heard. I stood only a level down from Kaname and Yuuki, my eyes staring up at them, neither of them taking note of my presence.

_This man...is my older brother!_

_I would have been much happier if I were her true older brother..._

I fell to my knees, my eyes wide and I gripped my throat, my breaths coming as sharp gasps, my heart almost giving out in my already tight chest. The snow drifted around me as I stared back up at the siblings, Kaname standing up with Yuuki in his arms.

"Siblings-?" Zero sounded just as shocked as I was, his gun no longer aiming for Kaname's head. I had kept my hand plastered over my mouth when he appeared over the edge to keep the fact I was there unknown. For the moment at least.

Kaname held Yuuki in his arms, turning around and then drifting down to the ground and I pressed myself up against the wall of the building, the shadows reaching out to aid me in keeping hidden. He must have sensed I was there because Kaname paused and turned his head, almost looking back but he brushed the feeling of my gaze off and continued walking, disappearing from view. My chest tightened even more and I clutched my coat, trying to comprehend everything.

_How did I not...catch this before...? Even after all the time we've spent together...how did I not catch this...? The resemblance...the bond...everything...how could I be so blind to that? But then again..._the realization hit me and I slapped my other hand over my mouth, my stomach churning and my surroundings seemed to spin, _Kaname and Yuuki are _siblings_...holy shit...that's INCEST! _

**Well Kaiyo...it's how it all played out...Flashback...**

"Yuuki! Kaiyo! You're going to catch colds if you stand out there any longer!" Chairman called to us, but neither of us moved. Yuuki and I continued to wait at the edge of the woods, our winter coats concealing our six year old bodies from the chilly wind, Yuuki's large brown eyes searching through the shadows for Kaname and I crouched on the snow caked ground, my arms hugging my knees and my eyes peering over the sleeves.

"Kaiyo-chan! Yuuki-chan! Come inside until he gets-"

"Kaname-chan!" Yuuki and I cried at the same time, Yuuki taking off in front of me and jumping into the pure blood's arms before I even had a chance to stand up straight.

"Happy birthday, Kaname!" Yuuki sang as she hugged him and I shuffled over to them, feeling shy and not wanting to interrupt.

"Happy birthday?" Kaname questioned, his light crimson eyes studying the young girl in his arms.

"Yes! It's been a whole year since you saved me from the bad vampire!"

"And two months since you rescued me," I added, coming up beside him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I see...we should celebrate then," Kaname suggested, his arms wrapping around Yuuki and I nestled my head on his shoulder, wanting some of his attention.

"That sounds fun!" Yuuki chirped.

"Did you bring cake?" I asked, instantly lighting up and Kaname laughed lightly.

_How could I have been so blind this whole time...how could I have missed the resemblance...the connection they had? How could I...the one that claimed to love Kaname so dearly and the one that was always by Yuuki's side...how could I not sense that bond? _

"Kaiyo-chan! Zero!" Yuuki sang as I tilted the pawn across the red square on the board game I was competing with Zero in, "he's here! I can't wait for you to meet him, Zero-chan!"

The lavander eyes shifted to me and my face lit up, my eyes sparkling with childish joy.

"Who?" Zero questioned me and I stood, disregarding his question as Yuuki disappeared around the corner momentarily. My fingers folded in front of my mouth, my eyes still shining with girlish excitement and Zero gave the hem of my green and black dress a tug.

"What's going on, Kaiyo?"

I didn't get the chance to answer, for Yuuki had re-entered the room, tugging Kaname behind her by his long, slender hand and I almost squealed.

"Kaname-sama!" I greeted, my excitement exploding out of me and I flew into an embrace, almost knocking poor Yuuki over in the process.

"Hello, Kaiyo-chan," Kaname laughed softly and I beamed up at him, my smile stretching clear across my face.

"I'm so happy you're here! Yuuki-chan and I have been talking about it all week! And! And Zero-chan can meet you too!"

"Zero-?"

"VAMPIRE!" Zero cried and Kaname pushed both Yuuki and me out of the way before seizing Zero's skinny wrist with his long fingers and I gasped.

"Zero!" I cried when I saw the shining, sterling knife clenched in Zero's hand, "Zero-chan! Calm down!"

Yuuki could only stare in disbelief and Kaname shoved Zero off him in total disgust, as if the silver haired boy were a stray dog and I pried the knife from the iron grasp. "_How, _Kaiyo? _How?"_

He was gone and I felt stunned, Kaname's hand coming down on my head and Yuuki patted my shoulder. I bowed my head, my eyes wide and mouth half way open, my pigtails blocking most of the expression.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Kaiyo," Kaname soothed and I rose my eyes to his.

"Yeah...I'm going to. Um...I'll be back in a little while. Don't leave any time soon!" I added quickly and Kaname chuckled, his arm around Yuuki.

"I won't."

_I never thought about how much I meant to Zero...I was never sure if he liked me much to begin with...I considered myself the annoying little sister type...but I guess I'm less blind now...I can clearly see I mean something to him...just...I don't know how much..._

"Kaiyo," Zero said to me when I entered the darkened room.

"Yes?"

"You love him too...that..._vampire_?" His voice was so tense and so thick with hatred, it made me tremble as I approached my silver haired friend whom had just ran away from the scene of Yuuki and Kaname.

"Err-?"

"You love him..._him_...don't you?" Zero snapped, whipping around and his lavender eyes still blazing.

"I-I guess I do," I beat around and Zero's fists clenched.

"Even though he's a monster and he drinks blood, you're still able to love him?"

"Zero-chan!" I cried, my hands on either side of his boyish face, "why are you so upset? Kaname-sama is very kind, I promise! He saved mine and Yuuki-chan's life!"

"But he's still a monster. He still drinks human blood and..." Zero trailed off, his voice becoming strangled and I rubbed the top of his head carefully, as if he would shatter into pieces if I wasn't cautious.

"Zero-chan...don't worry. I promise Kaname-sama is very kind and he wouldn't hurt anyone. Never ever," I assured my friend and Zero unclenched his balled fists. We stood in silence, my hands still stroking his hair and he rose his own shaking hand to mine, the cool fingers wrapping around mine hesitantly.

"Hey, Kaiyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you still love me even I was a vampire...or if...I ever drank your blood?" he asked quietly and I was taken aback. Zero had never asked anything like that before...it was rather out of character for him. Even so, I smiled sweetly at him and ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Zero-chan, I'll love you forever! Even if you are a scary vampire and you drink my blood one day...you'll always be my best friend."

_I had forgotten I had even said that to him...I never knew the impact of those words...I never thought about how much that uplifted or broke Zero because...I'm blinded by my love for Kaname..._

"That's strange," I peered out the window of the decorated apartment and Suki glanced up from the Christmas gift she was wrapping for her mother.

"What's strange?" she inquired, talking around the paper clip in her mouth and I slumped down the window seat, sighing.

"Kaname is never late."

Suki blew back her bangs with a giggle and slicked a strand of her honey colored hair behind her ear.

"You know, for thirteen, you sure act like a worried mother," she teased and I sweat dropped.

"That...doesn't make much sense."

"Right...just chill. Kaname will be here any minute to get you. Come to think of it...I'm surprised he's willing to go _shopping _with you," Suki gazed off to the side and I could almost see the wheels cranking in her head as my eye twitched.

"It's only Christmas presents. I need to get something for you, Zero, Yuuki, Chairman and Kaname. Maybe Takuma and Kain and Aidou too...or I could just make them all nice Christmas cards," I entertained and Suki raised her eyebrows.

"Stick with the cards for Kaname's whole posse..." she basically ordered and I shrugged as a horn outside sounded.

"Ah! He's here!" I exclaimed, Suki lighting up as well.

"Rejoice, rejoice!" Suki kidded with me and I stuck my tongue out at her as I seized my wallet off the side table.

"I'll see you later, Suki-chan!" I called as I skidded across the ice and over to the vampire leaning against the limo's door.

"Are you ready?" he asked smoothly, his eyes soft and tender, making my thirteen year old heart melt.

"Yup!"

"She has been talking about this all week," Suki appeared next to me with my bag and I flushed scarlet.

"Suki!"

Kaname laughed softly and patted my head as I slung the bag over my shoulder and Suki gave my pigtail an affectionate tug.

"Have fun you two," she bade and I slid into the limo next to Kaname then waved to Suki as we pulled away towards the shopping complex.

_It's sad really...how incredibly stupid I can be at times...but I guess...after stupidity and blindness...comes realization...doesn't it?_

"This is beyond my control...all I can do now is be a bystander," I sighed to myself, my breath puffing out in front of my red lips and my bangs hung over my distant, amethyst eyes. "Unless..."

I stood, my black coat billowing around my knees in the same rhythem as my pigtails and I once again was swallowed by deep thoughts.

"The 'princess' Shiki mentioned...that princess is Yuuki...but who is Rido?" I pondered, the wind beginning to moan and I curled a finger over my lips, the ocean of thoughts overpowering me. "Rido has to be a pure blood or something and possessed Shiki since never once has he ever acted like such a...I don't even know...but then again...all that sweet talk could have been a mere mask...however I don't like the thought of that. But either way...Rido wants something from Yuuki...just...what...? And what is his connection to her as well as Shiki and Kaname?"

I bowed my head again, inching my way across the narrow space between the wall and a fifty foot drop towards the near by tree branch and I gripped the bare, outstretched limb as if I was a small child in need of protection. I gripped it then let myself swing towards the trunk, a gasp escaping past my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut. The really ironic part? I hated heights. And yet, I continually place myself in positions that are fifty feet plus off the ground...then I wonder why Zero scolded me like a worried father all the time.

I opened my eyes and looked down to the frozen ground below me...which was probably a bad idea...and carefully inched my way towards the trunk where I could grab onto the lower branch easier. My palms scraped against the uneven bark and I fought to not let go, my hands numb, but I reached the body of the tree, wrapping my legs around it then my arms.

"I hate this..." I grumbled as I dropped down and caught onto the lower branch, my body shaking. I glanced back down again, seeing there were no more branches for me to catch onto, unfortunantly and I gulped. "I hope I don't break any bones...!"

My hands slipped off the arm of the tree, I squeaking and my feet hit the ground, I losing my balance and tumbling to the ground, rolling across the snow covered campus. I was stunned, my eyes wide and staring up at the fifty foot plus drop I managed to survive in one piece and not break a single bone.

"It's amazing," I grunted to myself, "my guardian angel doesn't go on strike..."

Standing shakily to my feet, I rubbed the back of my head and took a wobbly step towards the entrance to the dorms. I had to get to Yuuki...I had to make sure I hadn't just imagined it all...even though I was sure I didn't...but even so, I needed to know what was going on. There was only so much best friends could keep from each other for so long...

"Yuuki?" I knocked on her dorm door, the air around me seeming to shift because of the change...it felt as if the whole atmosphere dripped tension...suspicion threaded through each corridor and spider web...fear ringing in the deafening silence...even my rapid heart beat echoed off the air molecules...

After what seemed to be eternity, the oak door creaked open, my eyes meeting thick, waist long, brown hair and the faint, glowing of crimson in the brown orbs of Yuuki Kuran. Words evaporated in my dry throat, my own eyes dropping from hers and I slipped my hands into my pockets, the silence between us beyond any type of description. I didn't know what to say...what can someone say to a pure blood princess if anything? The same question seemed to torture us both though..._How should I treat her now?_

"Yuuki-sama," I began, talking to her as I would Kaname and my best friend flinched.

"Kaiyo-chan, I don't want any tension between us...I wanted you to know that right now," she told me gently and I met her eyes again. They had changed...the bright, brown orbs were no longer smiling and full of life...now...they were distant...sad..._painful _even...I didn't know what to make of it...

"Yuuki-chan...I don't mean to be asking this at a time like this...but even so...I need to know everything...I need to know...what's going on," I stated and I saw her exhale silently, her crimson lips pressing together.

"Kaiyo...I don't want to get you involved...you'll be put in danger and-"

"I just climbed up and then dropped down a fifty foot wall. Trust me...I'm used to dangerous situations."

Yuuki's serious and depressed expression cracked into a smile and she laughed lightly, her body turning inward so I could step into the dorm. She poked her head back out into the dim hallway to double check no one was eavesdropping and I sat on the bed, waiting for her to give me the answers I craved.

"Very well," she said and closed both the door and her eyes, "but you are forbidden to tell anyone else this."

**All of you already know what Yuuki is going to tell her. I figured I would cut off at this part before I got into the whole "Yuuki explains her past" conversation. Everyone knows it anyway. xD Anyway, since the night is young, I'm going to work on the next chapter and possibly finish it if I don't fall asleep...reviews please! :D**


	9. Farewell

**Thank You!: Amy122, Crayoncatastrophe and Hoobeehoo!**

I felt a smirk tug at my lips when Yuuki had finished feeding me the details I needed and I stood, untying the blue ribbons Kaname had presented me only two weeks before hand from my hair.

"So...that's it then...isn't it...?" I asked, my voice quiet but harsh and Yuuki nodded, closing her eyes and crossing her legs.

"Yes...that's everything."

I gnawed on my lower lip, allowing the blue ribbons to flutter onto the desk chair and I let the reality sink in...my insides numb and unable to feel any emotion. Turned out one of my guesses was correct...Rido was possessing Shiki...what I knew now what he was after Yuuki...her blood...and he was her uncle, formerly in love with her as well as Kaname's mother Juuri...she was dead now...died in order to lock Yuuki's vampire genes away and have her escape with her older brother...

"Yuuki...I'm so sorry," I found myself mumbling and the princess tilted her head, her eyebrows creasing.

"For what, Kaiyo-chan?"

"Err...I've been rather selfish...it's really more the things I didn't tell you...it's really the matter of how I thought I loved Kaname-sama more than you ever could...and the false hopes of being able to win him over..." I gripped the head rest of the desk chair and smirked again, embarrassed and disgusted with myself, "I've been immature, Yuuki-chan. All this time, no matter what the outcome is...I've subconciously been trying to come between you and Kaname-sama...and I just want you to know I'm sorry for that and any other future action I might do that would hurt you both."

The bed creaked and Yuuki's light foot steps approached me, I glancing up in front of me as her gentle arms wrapped around my shoulders from beside me.

"You are a wonderful friend, Kaiyo, please don't think otherwise. You're loyal and strong and don't let anyone or anything blind you of that fact."

Hot tears welled up in my eyes, overflowing past my eye lids and leaking down my cheeks. I gritted my teeth, my body shaking slightly and I gripped Yuuki's shirt sleeve, her arms still embracing me, trying to comfort me. In all honesty, I didn't know what to feel...too many emotions whirled inside me and weaved together like a web...it was overwhelming...and no matter what...no matter who the person is...if that web of emotion gets so tight...they just end up crying in their best friend's arms until the web shrinks to a mere strand...

**The Next Day...**

I didn't see Yuuki at breakfast and Zero was unusually quiet. I didn't need to ask if he knew what was going on...I could sense he knew every detail...not just what he saw on the roof top. I prodded at my omlet and rice, feeling hungry but not and Zero merely poked his onigri with his chopsticks, silent and eyes blank. How this whole ordeal effected him, I wasn't sure, and I didn't feel obliged to ask since he looked as if he was going to burst at the seams. I sipped my milk, the cool liquid soothing my dry throat and some what comforting my being entierly...I was able to think a little more clearly. Milk does wonders. No lie.

"Hey, Zero?"

"Mm?"

I paused, peering at him over the milk carton.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, somewhat knowing the answer and Zero shrugged, not answering me for a moment.

"I'm alright...I guess."

Feeling serious once more, I set the drink aside, my arms folding on the table top and I sighed, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not liking the way you said that," I told him finally and Zero let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"You're like a worried mother."

"Ah-! Hey-! I'm just-...nevermind," I exhaled and laid my head on my folded arms, staring at the milk carton. Looking at it didn't have the same effect on me as drinking it though. I heard Zero shift and closed my eyes until he breezed by me, sitting down next to me and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I know this isn't easy for you, Kaiyo," he broke the silence and I lifted my head again, meeting his distant, lavender eyes.

"Don't worry about me...I'm not the one that's going to be suffering the most," I told him, reffering to Yuuki and Zero slowly rose his hand up to my head, his fingers mingling with my brown hair.

"It's okay..." he practically whispered, "if you feel a little betrayed. Even though I've always thought Kuran was a waste of you love...for more reason than one...it's okay if you feel heartbroken or a little let down by him."

"Zero!" I marveled, his hand twitching at my sudden cry and he shot me a warning glare to keep my voice down. I tend to drift into this thought Zero and I had our own little bubble when we talked...and failed to remember some times people can and will eavesdrop.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly and Zero nodded, "it's just...I see things differently. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-chan have a long history together...and now that events have become much darker and much more confusing...I don't want to be sitting here and feeling sorry for myself. Besides," my eyes closed, Zero's hand traveling down my face to my cheek, "like you said...falling in love with Kaname was a mistake since he loved Yuuki from the beginning...she was born to marry him...and yet...I don't regret it. I love Kaname with everything I have...so...I guess that's why I'll be so willing to do anything for him in this fight."

Zero was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable and I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything else. I didn't feel like giving another speech advocating my thoughts...therefore leading to me biting my tongue with my front teeth.

"Don't ever think for a moment," Zero started, his voice still barely audible, "that you'll be alone if he and Yuuki leave. I'm not going anywhere...so...I'll always be here for you."

The tone sounded for first period and in one swift motion, Zero's hand slid off my face, grabbing his supplies resting on his previous seat and he strode out of the cafeteria, leaving me tangeled once again in that sticky, confusing web of contradicting sensitivites.

**Later...**

I wasn't sure why, but for some reason, I felt blissful...peaceful...as I wandered around outside watching the snow dance towards the grass and listened to the wind hum through the trees. Clouds shyly crept across the sky, caressing the moonlight and the moon glowed silver, illuminating the campus and everything else within reach. Ice glistened in the milky light, glazed and glassy on the tree branches and rooftop, I standing in the middle of the gentle scene, feeling my hair sway and my hands warm inside my coat pockets, listening to faint violin music mingling with the hum of the wind.

Bowing my head, the web of emotions tying me up slowly withered away into a mere strand, the peaceful, somewhat meloncholy happiness faded away as well and the same lonliness returned. I inhaled the crisp air, glancing back at the dorms behind me and then crossed over the campus grounds, heading for the gate and I climbed over it, my feet meeting the icy concrete below me. I skidded for a block or two, finally coming to the avenue I needed and turned down it, walking passed three or four houses before I was at the end of Suki's driveway. I shuffled up to the steps, ringing the doorbell once I saw her fire was still crackling in the pit in her living room as she curled up on the couch watching some anime I didn't recognize right away.

"It's open, Kaiyo," she called. How she sensed it was me right away I'll never know but I checked the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. It wouldn't budge, making me reach underneath the porcelin cat she had sitting out on the porch to slip the key into the key hole.

"Hey, Suki," I greeted once I was inside and the blond turned her head, her smile fading once she took note of the distant gaze in my eyes.

"Kaiyo-chan," she worried, standing immidetly and rushing to my side, "what's the matter?"

I didn't respond. My bangs hung in my eyes and Suki wrapped her arms around me in a warm, consoling embrace and I gripped the back of her tan sweater, finding myself wishing my mother were in Suki's place at that moment.

**Yuuki's POV**

I watched Kaiyo leave the campus grounds, unsure if I should have followed her or not. I decided not to since I was positive she was only going to return to Suki's house...that's the only place she really could go...and once she disappeared from my view, I slid my window open to meet the frigid, winter air and I jumped to the ground.

"As long as she is safe..." I assured myself and began jogging towards the Moon Dorm, his scent becoming stronger.

"Yuuki," Kaname called from behind me and I stopped in my tracks, his footsteps approaching me and his hand laying on my shoulder. "What are you doing, Yuuki?"

"He's here," I breathed and Kaname's grip tightened on my shoulder as another scent arouse. "What is that smell...?"

"It's okay, Yuuki, everything is going to be fine. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

Kaname embraced me, his arms secure and consoling around me and I couldn't help but relax. I returned his embrace, my speeding heart calmed, but the scent only strengthened, making my worry rise again as it threaded with another.

"Kaiyo..." I exhaled, the smell of her blood threading with the other and Kaname's arms tightened a little, my eyes searching the shadows for my best friend, but there was no sign on her. "Onii-sama...Kaiyo-chan-! Her scent is-!"

Kaname's eyes gleamed and he almost turned around when an arrow whizzed by the both of us, narrowly missing my arm. There was a scream from the opposite side of Onii-sama and me, I turning to catch the sight of a Level E advancing towards us, an arrow thrusted through his chest. The sour sent of his blood made me cringe and I heard the creak of Kaiyo's bow as she pulled back on the string, arrow secure and aimed, Kaname's eyes locked on hers. She didn't seem to notice either of us though...her amethyst eyes burned and her brown hair swayed in the breeze, the Level E still screeching in agony as she once again, let go of the arrow and watched as it penetrated through the rotted flesh, blood splattering across the pure snow.

"Kaiyo-chan," I breathed, seeing her walk over to the remaining ashes of the fresh kill, retreiving her arrows and slipping them back into the case strapped on her back. She didn't answer me, her face washed of emotion and I slowly stepped away from Kaname's warm arms.

"I sense there's more to come," Kaiyo said shortly but didn't face either of us. "This is just a throw in the dark, but, this is only the beginning. Is Rido still inside Shiki's body?"

"No," Kaname answered before I could and stepped towards the hunter, "he's revived. Kaiyo, you need to get out of here before you get too involved-"

"No chance. If you didn't want me to ever fight for you, then you should have let me die back then when I ran into that Level E," Kaiyo snapped, her voice low.

"Kaiyo-chan-" I tried to reason but Kaiyo held up a hand to silence me.

"I'm not going to just abandon you, Yuuki...Kaname. Now that I know what's going on, I am going to fight...and what ever happens to me...well, it's what happens. I'm not trying to be noble or any bull shit like that but, I'm your friend. And friends fight for each other and provoke each other to do incredibly idiotic things."

I couldn't help laughing at that.

**Kaname's POV**

I wasn't sure what to say. There was nothing I could say to keep Kaiyo out of the war...I could only become a bystander...sure I was going to protect her as much as I could but still...Rido was perfectly capable of pulling a fast one and possibly killing her...

I shuddered at the thought and I felt my ears perk, the echoes of Day Class students' worried cries drifting through the air. I turned, my eyes narrowing and I leaned next to Yuuki's ear, whispering "Go back to your room with Kaiyo" then disappearing into the Moon Dorms to hunt down Kain, Ruka and Aidou.

"Kaname-sama!" I heard Ichijou's voice call out to me and I stopped, my eyes meeting Yuuki and Kaiyo both scurrying obediently back to Yuuki's room.

"What's the matter, Ichijou?"

"You know...he's revived..."

"Yes. I am very aware of this. I need to find Aidou, Ruka and Kain...where are they?" I asked, my head tilted towards the sound of my best friend's voice and he paused, his green eyes wide with fear and pondering.

"I believe Kain and Aidou are both in their dorms...and Ruka is-"

"Right here."

Both Ichijou and I both focused straight ahead, seeing Ruka's graceful figure approaching us. I smiled somewhat, her dusty rose eyes unreadable and her flowing waves swaying around her waist as she approached.

"Ruka," I said and she stopped once she was next to me, her face determined and Ichijou studied her.

"I'm going to fight," she told me and I gave her a brief nod. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama...I've been rather childish lately and I wanted to apologize. I'm going to help fight for you and Yuuki-sama, no matter what it means."

I smiled at her but I doubted she saw me since she began to walk away again. Her loyalty had no limit...

"Ruka," I stopped her and she paused, "thank you. I know I can always trust you."

I continued on my way, Ichijou quietly informing me Kain and Aidou were both with the Day Class students and I smiled at that, comforted they had followed my orders. No one could ever be completely positive with those two...the risk of an argument was all too high.

"Where are you," I hissed under my breath as Rido's disgusting scent weakened the strengthened with every step I took. I could hear his whispering laugh mocking me through the halls and my hatred boiled in my blood, my fangs barring.

"Did you honestly think you could win against me...? You are allowing a human to fight with you. That just shows me how desperate you are...I could kill that human with one blow..."

"You won't touch Kaiyo," I snarled, his body not visible but his voice whispering into my ear.

"I'll make you watch...as I rip to to shreds..."

He was gone before I could make a move to strike him and I glared out the window, seeing Rido's shadow breeze across the campus. I smirked.

"You are still someone I can kill without any remorse."

**Back to Kaiyo's POV:**

Yuuki perked up and I fiddled with my arrows, keeping them ready incase I needed them any time soon. The brown eyes became wide and I rushed over to her side, placing my hands on her shoulders, my own eyes connecting with hers.

"Yuuki? What is it?" I asked, worried and she covered her ears, not answering me. "Yuuki-!"

"It's him...he's here!"

"Who, Yuuki? Rido?"

There was a sudden burst of wind and the window rattled, making me sheild Yuuki's body with my own and I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't even a vampire and yet I could feel the disturbence...the shift in atmosphere...the tension...everything. I dared to glance out the window, seeing how it was now wide open and Yuuki wiggled out of my grip, standing before the glass and I gazed out, searching the campus.

"Come on out, princess," a dark, chilling voice sang and I clutched my friend's uniform sleeve, holding her back.

"Don't," I ordered but Yuuki pushed my hand away.

"It's all going to be fine," she assured me.

"You heard what Kaname-sama said to-"

"Are you willing to fight for me or not?" Yuuki focused her eyes on mine and I was taken aback. She studied me for a moment, waiting for an answer and I finally felt an arrogent but triumphant smirk spread across my lips.

"Let's do this," I grasped her outstretched hand and we jumped to the ground below, my bow and arrows strapped securly to my back and we landed in the snow, I readying an arrow.

"Now," Yuuki instructed as she stood, "don't underestimate anyone in the fight...whether they are on our side or not. Underestimation is the deadliest action you can make in a fight."

"Hai, Yuuki-sama," I obeyed and the princess focused her large, brown eyes on me.

"That includes yourself. You're strong, Kaiyo," Yuuki told me, her voice soft and I inhaled.

"Will do," I nodded and Yuuki smiled at me, her innocent face mixed with sisterly love and sadness. I was going to defend her...I was going to fight until the end...no matter how much I would suffer or how badly my ending would become, I was going to fight for Yuuki. She was going to have a happy ending, I would make sure of that.

**I could stop here...this would be an amazing cliff hanger...but I'm really caught up in the mood so I'll keep going. :P **

"KAIYO!" I heard someone's voice ring out to me and something screeched from above. Before I could even suck in my next breath, a Level E pounced and dragged me to the ground, clawing and slashing at my face.

"GAH!" I screamed and forced it back with an arrow, the monster cackling as I readied my bow and arrow with the same skill as Robin Hood. The arrow soared through the air, slicing through the decaying body and it howled, ripping at the weapon searing through it's body and electricity sizzled behind me, a blast of it narrowly missing my arm as it electrocuted the Level E before me, making it scream even more then combust into mere ashes.

"Thanks, Rima," I said as the doll-like vampire crossed her arms.

"Any time, Abukara-san," she said and became distracted with another oppsor as did I. Yuuki whipped out her Artemis Rod, crushing it against another attacker's head before she could plunge her claws into my chest and I aimed three arrows towards the sky, realesing all three and they shower through the air, one hitting a Level E in the ribs before pouncing on top of Ruka and the other two sticking into the ground.

"Well...I got one," I encouraged myself and sprinted to recollect my arrows, stringing one as soon as I got it and aiming then realesing, hitting another Level E approaching me at top speed. I seized the other but a knarled hand clamped over mine and threw me back against the building, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed, crumpling to the ground then staggering to my feet, the Level E removing the weapon out of the frozen ground with supernatural strength. He advanced towards me, taking a stab at my face but I ducked out of the way, kicking his ankles and knocking his feet out from under him. I gripped the wrist holding the arrow, digging my nails into the gray flesh and a toad like smirk spread across the ugly face.

"So...weak...and...feeble..." he mocked, his voice like one of a demon, "hopeless..."

"Damn you," I snarled and snapped the arrow in half, catching him off guard momentarily. I seized my chance, plunging the jagged wood into the throat, making him gurgle and I freed the tip then stabbed it in the chest. "Go back to Hell."

I stood, rubbing my sore shoulder and I strung another arrow, ready to take another vampire on.

"Kaiyo," Kain called to me and I trekked over to the participating Night Class.

"Where are Yuuki and Kaname?" I asked him and Aidou gazed up at the rooftop.

"They're on the-hang on..." Kain pushed me aside before a Level E could slice through any of us, the foot long nails cutting my cheek, flames and Rima's electricity consuming the body. I jumped as screams rang through the air and I realeased the aimed arrow, finishing the job. The Level E dropped in a dead heap, Kain looking pleased and Rima blew on her nails.

"Now that's what I call team work," I applauded them and Kain smiled.

"Now that's what I call team work," I applauded them and Kain smiled.

I had almost let my guard down when I heard a high pitched scream from the roof shatter the silence. My mouth gaped open when I saw the shadows of Yuuki and Rido fighting each other and I aimed another three arrows up at the monsterous silhuoette, realesing and listening to them whistle through the air as they sped towards the blood lusting vampire. He must've sensed them, for he moved his head barely an inch, two missing him and he caught the third before it punctured his throat. He toyed with it for a moment, most likely mocking me or Yuuki...or both...then threw it back down towards me. Before I realized I was about to get hit, the tip plunged through my shoulder before I could even register the bastard had thrown it back. I gasped, shocked and the Night Class turned to me, their eyes wide when they saw my blood shower across the snow and I gagged, the pain unimaginable. I fell back, Ichijou's arms catching my stunned body and I stared up at the shocked Yuuki. I could only make out her tense form, not the expression on her face and I gritted my teeth.

"It...hurts..." I coughed, blood leaking out of me and Kain helped Ichijou support me so I wouldn't fall back. I felt dazed and I heard Rima's electircity sizzle through the air as my vision fogged. More Level Es had jumped from the shadows, attacking everyone and I raised a shaking hand to the missle thrust through my shoulder.

"It punctured all the way through...!" Ichijou cried and Kain met my wide eyes.

"Pull...it out...yank...it out!" I begged between gags, my hand gripping the tail of the arrow.

_It hurts...it really hurts...but...I can't stop fighting...I won't stop...I won't give up!_

"Kaiyo!" I couldn't tell if the voice calling to me was Kaname's or Zero's and I didn't bother to look over. Kain tried to pry my hand away from the arrow but I stubbornly gripped it tighter, breaking the tail end off, pain shooting through me.

"Kaiyo...stop! You're just going to-!"

I grabbed the tip of the arrow and yanked it out of my body, tears spilling down my face as I staggered to my feet and stumbled forward. How I was able to recover from that I wasn't sure, but my determination I knew for a fact was the only fuel I had. Blood seeped through my coat, the fabric staining dark crimson but neither Kain nor Ichijou could attend to me any longer...they were being jumped by Level Es. I stumbled over to the building, my eyes traveling up to the roof and I growled, trying to figure out how I was going to get up there. To my advantage, vines burst out behind me and I latched onto one with my good hand, soaring up to the roof, landing in a cat like position and steadying an arrow over towards Rido. Zero dropped in close behind me, his Bloody Rose aimed and his bangs hanging in his eyes, a gun shot sounding before he pulled the gun back up towards his eyes level.

"Zero," I marveled and I heard a dark chuckle escape passed Rido's pale lips.

"And here, my nephew thought I wasn't going to lay a hand on you," the pure blood hissed and stood behind Yuuki, his disgusting fingers wrapping around Yuuki'sd shoulders. The princess closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Rido chuckled again, his wavy brown hair caressing his forehead, his crimson and blue eyes glaring over at me.

"Let her go," I spat, threatening my weapon but he only laughed darkly again and Zero placed a protective hand on my untouched shoulder.

"You know," Rido's voice seemed to soften and he cast another glance at Yuuki, my heart beginning to pulse faster, "when I drank Juuri's blood...she cried out "Haruka!"...now that you're her daughter..." he didn't finish. Instead, one of his long fingers caressed the princess's face and her brown eyes shot open in shock. I growled and fired the arrow but missed only by inches, Rido glaring at me and within a second, he knocked Zero out of the way and crushed me against the wall.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me? You're but a mere human!" he snarled and gripped my neck, "I could kill you just by snapping that pretty neck of yours...you're lucky I wasn't aiming when I-!"

Rido was cut off by the scream of the Bloody Rose and blood splattered across my face when the bullet ripped through his shoulder. He turned towards Zero, Yuuki swinging her Artemis Rod over her head and I watched the seemingly harmless weapon transform into a deadly scythe. I was dropped to the ground and I regained my balance as Rido studied Yuuki's darkened face and his expression changed.

"Juu...ri...?"

I glowered and reached to my dropped bow, Rido sensing this and then knocking me out of the way. I rolled to the edge of the roof, Zero grabbing my wrists before I fell and I grasped his hand tightly.

"Yuuki-chan!" I cried when I saw Rido lean down by her ear and he whispered something.

"Loved...Juuri...will you...love you..."

I didn't need the whole sentance to know what he was trying to pursuade her to do. Zero pulled me back over the edge and I seized my bow, stringing the arrow from my position on my stomach.

"Don't listen to him, Yuuki!" I cried desperatly and a foot came down on my hand, gently pressing it against the roof's bricks. I glanced up to see Kaname, he casting his gaze over at his sister and enemy, Zero aiming the Bloody Rose at Rido's heart.

"Will you let me love you...as a replacement of Juuri...?"

_Yuuki-chan...!_

"Kill him _now _Yuuki!" I cried but the princess was frozen as Rido laced his fingers through her hair. "Kaname-!"

_She can't just...!_

_"KILL HIM YUUKI!" _

Yuuki's brown eyes slid back towards their corners as she gazed at her uncle, her body trembling but she finally raised the scyth above her and swung it over her head, plunging it into Rido's body, which shattered into pieces. A wind burst through the area, whipping her hair about and I let out the longest breath I could, my body relaxing. The remaining Level Es all scattered, disappearing and Kaname walked over to his sister slash fiancee as Zero helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I told him and he nodded, eyeing the gaping wound in my shoulder, which was now numb.

"Now then," Kaname broke the silence and I walked over to my best friend, embracing her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I breathed, she hugging me back and more snow drifted down around the four of us, the faint breeze carrying away Rido's remains. I felt tears in my eyes, both relieved and something else as Yuuki pulled away, another distant look beset in her eyes. "What is it, Yuuki-chan?"

"Kaname-onii and I...well..." her voice was soft and I glanced back at Zero, who appeared as lost as I was.

"We're leaving Cross Academy," Kaname said coolly, his back to me, and my jaw dropped.

"Leaving-? But why-!"

"These are matters you have no control over, Kaiyo," the prince told me smoothly and I re-focused my eyes on Yuuki.

"B-but surely...you'll be coming back soon," I tried but to my dismay, Yuuki shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiyo-chan," she said quietly and placed a hand on my shoulder, "but we won't be returning back here. There are matters we have to attend to...this is just the beginning..."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at her, my heart heavy but I brushed them away, embracing my best friend once more.

"Surely I'll see you again," I tried to cheer up as did Yuuki.

"Of course! I'll be writing often and we'll see each other...just not as often as we'd like to..."

I nodded, trying to be cheerful and mask the pain flooding through me. I guess...it never struck me how much it would hurt if Yuuki ever left my side...for nine years she had always been at my side and I grown all to used to it. I had taken it for granted...but...at the same time, I had been subconciously expecting something like this...she was a princess...Kaname's princess and I...I was a human that had no power over anything but my own well being. I had to accept the fact I wasn't able to always be at my best friend's side and sheild her from everything...I could only do so much...but with whatever happiness I had given her...I was beyond glad I was able to make her smile and share memories with her...

"Well...I certainly hope you write often," I began and swallowed back tears, "I'll write every day."

Yuuki gave a light laugh and hugged me again, the two men remaining silent and the princess turned her attention towards Zero.

"I'm sure there are things I need to explain to Zero...you know more about what's going on than he does," Yuuki added in a low voice and I smiled.

"I feel special!"

"And," Yuuki's voice lowered even more, her eyes boring into mine, "I'm sure there are a few things...you'd like to tell Onii-sama."

Yuuki slipped past me and over to Zero, tugging his shirt sleeve and the two of them jumped down to the ground, walking towards the other Night Class students. They all paused for a moment and then the group departed, Yuuki and Zero disappearing inside the building, leaving Kaname and me alone on the roof. More snow danced around us and I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of what to say. His back faced me, my hands dropping in front of me and I pressed my lips together, pondering.

"So...tomorrow morning...you and Yuuki-chan...you're leaving?" I asked again and Kaname turned around, his gentle crimson eyes sad when he met my eyes.

"Yes...I'm sorry, Kaiyo, to be causing you so much pain. All of this," he glanced at the gash in my shoulder, "is because of me."

I bowed my head, then peered at him through my bangs, finally mustering the courage to tell him how I felt.

"Why do you blame yourself?" I asked, taking a step towards him and Kaname opening his mouth to answer but I stopped him, "I wanted to fight. I wanted to defend you and Yuuki...no matter what wounds I recieved...I don't blame you, Kaname."

I reached out, my fingers wrapping against his black coat, my forehead resting against his chest. His sweet scent drifted past me and I closed my eyes, my breath shaking. I had to tell him...I had to tell him everything...this was my last chance to let him know my feelings...the feelings I kept from him because I didn't want to interfear...I didn't want...to hurt anyone...

"Kaname..." I whispered, tears leaking down my cheeks as I gathered up more courage and searched for the right words, "Kaname...I..."

My teeth gritted and my body was shaking, Kaname's arms wrapping around me, his eyes worried when I met them with my own and I hugged him tightly, still allowing the obnoxious tears to fall.

"Kaname," I started again, "I need to tell you...that ever since you saved me from that Level E...I've cared about you more than anyone else I've known." I took a step back from his embrace, standing in front of him, my head bowed but my voice steady, "When you saved me after my parents were murdered...you watched over me so carefully...like an older brother...which I know that's how you saw it...I know I'm like a younger sister to you...and you love me as I would a best friend...but...Kaname...I-"

My voice was strangling again but I refused to stop...Kaname lifted my chin up with his fingers, gazing straight into my eyes, rather worried but I continued.

"I love you, Kaname."

Kaname didn't say anything...his eyes were slightly wider than they were a few seconds beforehand and his lips were parted a little, as if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. I inched closer to him, hands on his chest and I slowly raised myself up to his height, pressing my lips against his. For the first few seconds, we were both tense and I considered pulling away, but my arms wrapped themselves around his torso, my head dipping, my lips kissing him fully.

_You're everything to me...all those memories with you...from the little things like your smile or laugh or giving me a ride to school...to things like rescuing me and protecting me...I'm so grateful for you...I love you so much, Kaname. I'm sorry if I hurt you at any point or if I'm being too pushy...I just wanted you to know I love you...I always have. Forgive me...if I've hurt you..._

Tears dripped from my eyes as I felt Kaname's arms wrap around me too but his lips barely replied, I finally letting go and slowly lowering myself back down to my original height. I was panting silently, my arms dropping from the embrace and I bowed my head, still crying silent tears but I brushed them away.

"Kaiyo," Kaname finally said to me as I turned from him to re-collect my bow and arrows. "No matter what happens, you know I'm never going to turn my back on you."

My eyes burned and I slung my weapons over my shoulders, focusing on the prince before me.

"And you know I will be loyal to you until the end," I replied and the shadow of a smile remained on Kaname's perfect face. "Farewell, Kaname Kuran," I said softly and he nodded barely, his crimson eyes closing.

"Farewell, Kaiyo Abukara."

I said nothing else as I dropped to the tree branches below, catching and dropping onto several before landing on the snow caked ground. I steadied myself, my injured shoulder beginning to throb again but I ignored it. I sensed his gaze and turned around, seeing the outline of his shadow staring down at me, the breeze ruffling his wispy brown hair over the gentle eyes...the eyes that bade me farewell. My pigtails were pushed back by the same wind, the blue ribbons Kaname had given me swaying in the same rhythem as I met his eyes for the final time.

_Farewell, Kaname Kuran..._I thought again, closing my eyes and before I could stop myself, I turned away from him and disappeared into the shadows.

**I certainly hope that wasn't cheesy...it's late...and if it's cheesy I'll edit it. :3 Well...now that Kaname and Yuuki will be out of the picture for a while...what next? Warning, may be a bit before I upload next because I need to figure out what I am writing in the next chapter. 4 reviews would make me happy in the meantime. :3 Hope you're liking it all so far! Yay!**


	10. Loneliness

**Thank you all! Here's the next chapter to Nine Spider Webs. Please enjoy! Arigto: Amy122, Yuurika, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, Yami Jisei, GirlWhoLovesVampires16, Cobalt-Cute, irok2hard and vampirelover15! **

"Yuuki-chan! Wait up!" I waved as I ran outside into the gray morning, the cold, winter air stinging my cheeks and causing my already dry eyes to water as I frantically ran to her. The pure blood princess turned around, her suitcase gripped in her gentle hands and a smile spread across her face as I skidded to a stop in front of her, my rapid breath puffing out between us in white clouds.

"I wasn't going anywhere until I said good bye to you, Kaiyo-chan," Yuuki giggled as I hurriedly twisted my messy hair into a braid then let it drop over my shoulder.

"I just can't believe you're leaving...with Kaname...and...it's just...I don't know what to make of it," I sighed and Yuuki set her suitcase down, her hands resting on my shoulders and she pulled me into a friendly embrace.

"You'll be okay, I'm sure. I'll write to you all the time and you'll have Zero here and-"

"Kaiyo-chan will be perfectly safe with MEEEE!" Chairman came galloping up behind me and before I got the chance to turn around, he had thrown his arms around my shoulders, practically knocking me over.

"Now I'm _exceedingly _worried," I grumbled jokingly and Yuuki giggled again as Chairman stood upright, a sunny smile on his face.

"You've got Zero here too."

"I feel much safer now..."

Yuuki laughed for a third time as the echo of footsteps sounded, Kaname's silver voice calling out to his fiancee.

"Yuuki, we're leaving now," he bade to her and the princess twisted around to meet her brother's eyes.

"Okay! I'm coming!" she promised back and I felt my breath catch briefly when I spotted Kain, Ruka and Aidou all following Kaname with suitcases in their hands as well. I shuffled down the steps towards them, my chest feeling tight. Sure I was never as close to any of the Night Class excluding Kaname as Yuuki was...but still...seeing how the rest of the familiar faces were leaving as well...my entire circle of friends had pretty much disappeared.

"So...you're all leaving?" I asked and Kain nodded, his amber eyes glancing over at the bikering Ruka and Aidou, who paid no heed to me.

"We figured we'd go with Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama," he explained and I chewed my lower lip, casting my eyes down to the frozen ground.

"I see...it's going to be a bit meloncholy without all of you," I sighed and Kain gave the top of my head a rub.

"It's going to be fine. I'm sure we'll all see you again...besides...it won't be like this forever," the vampire promised me and I couldn't help but embrace him.

"Behave yourself okay, Wild?" I joked and he laughed quietly.

"I will as long as you promise to keep Kiryuu in line," Kain smiled and I nodded.

"Most definantly," I vowed and Kain patted my head again as Yuuki hurried down the stone steps, sputtering apologies in every direction.

"I'm sorry everyone! I was just saying good bye and-Aidou! Ruka! Calm down please! I-!"

She rushed passed Kain and me and over to the arguing rivals, I unable to supress a giggle or two. Kaname allowed a sigh to escape passed his lips and I rubbed the back of my neck as he began to walk away. Kain stole a glance at me then gave me a small push when he noticed my expression and I began chewing my lip again.

"K-Kaname-sama!" I called out as the prince began walking away. He turned his head, his serious eyes glaring at me over his shoulder and I gave Kain's hand a squeeze as a thanks for the encouragement. The amber eyed man strode passed me to aid Yuuki and Kaname approached me, I seeing the hateful glare in his eyes for one of the only times in my life.

"Yes, Kaiyo?"

"Err..." I hesitated and dropped my eyes again, an impatient sigh coming from him again.

"If there's anything you'd like to say then-"

"Whoa," I stopped him, my eyebrows cocked and his eyes flashed but the rest of his monotonic expression didn't change. "I didn't know I was being an _inconvience_ by wanting to talk to you before you left. Sorry..."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" I asked, my tone cracking with some worry and his eyes softened. Without the others noticing, Kaname wrapped his arms so tightly around me, I could barely breath.

"I can't explain it...but about what you told me last night...that you loved me...I guess it's guilt...but even so, I don't want you to forget you're very precious to me," Kaname whispered and I returned his hug, resisiting the urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah...I won't forget. And I'm not angry or anything...you and Yuuki were destined for each other and all that...so...don't worry, okay?" I assured him and he pulled away, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Take care of the Chairman and...Kiryuu...alright?" the prince smiled smally and I nodded.

"Hai, Kaname-sama!" I kissed his cheek before I could stop myself (and before Yuuki or anyone else could notice) and Kaname's cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink, an expression of not really knowing what to make of that beset on his face.

"We'll write often, Kaiyo," he said finally, his voice steady and he turned away.

"Yes...and take good care of Yuuki-chan!" I waved as the five of them all walked away. Kaname bowed his head and caught up with his four companions, Yuuki waving furiously to me and sprinting towards me for one last hug before she continued down the path towards the next chapter in her life. I waved until they all had reached the end of the path, Kaname casting one last look back at me and I felt a tear drip from my eye when they all disappeared from view.

I swung my foot around and headed back up the stone stairs to Chairman, who gave my head a rub.

"Everything is going to be so different..." I almost whispered and hugged my adopted father.

"Yes, but I'll make sure everything will be okay...this is just until Kaname-kun figures everything out and is able to get his as well as Yuuki's lives back in line," he consoled me and I felt a wave of comfort as he hugged me back.

"I hope they will let me help whenever I can...and that they will write often."

"They will...now...if you'll excuse me, I have to comfort some Day Class students and...clean up..."

I spied the nasty mountain of broken Earth and stones littering the campus and sweat dropped.

"That should be fun," I mumbled sarcastically and Chairman smiled at me, letting go of my shoulders.

"Well...I can try to make it fun...I think Zero was looking for you when I passed him coming out of the dorms...how about you go talk to him for a while?"

"Oh...yes! Will do!" I stammered (for whatever reason...) and scampered away into the warmth of the Sun Building. I didn't have to walk very far since the moment I approached the stairwell, Zero was standing at the base of the stairs.

"Zero, hey," I greeted and sat down on the top step, Zero's lavender eyes gazing up at me.

"Hey Kaiyo."

We paused as he climbed the stairs and sat down beside me, his elbows resting on his knees. I encirlced my own in my arms, resting my chin on the black, stocking covered skin and closed my eyes.

"It's going to be rather lonely...isn't it...without Kaname-sama and Yuuki-chan here?" I exhaled and Zero shrugged.

"Yuuki, yes, Kuran...eh...no."

"Ahahaha! Nice Zero. But still...I think it'll be kinda lonesome..."

Zero was quiet for a moment and I felt his sad eyes on me but I didn't meet them, assuming the silence was awkward enough. He shifted and his arm slinked around my shoulders, allowing me to lean into him.

"Everything...will be fine," he assured me, his voice somewhat of a growl, "just...don't cry anymore. I'm here..."

"I know you are," I smiled and inched closer to him, closing my eyes, "I know you are."

**A Few Days Later...**

"I bet the atmosphere is different," Suki remarked as she sipped her peppermint hot chocolate and rested her arm on the back of the kitchen chair.

"Yeah...it's so..._quiet_...I don't really like it," I confessed and slid my finger over the rim of the steaming, yellow, cocoa mug.

"You just gotta get used to it kid," Suki shrugged, somewhat insensitive to my lingering loneliness and I blew a raspberry.

"I figured you'd say that...sorry...I mope around too much," I rubbed my eyes and the tap of the cocoa mug being set down sounded.

"Kaiyo...your best friend just walked out of your life...and what...all the rest of your friends besides Zero are only God knows where! You're allowed to be upset about this," my guardian soothed and I forced a smile.

"Right...I'm sorry...I just...I cry so much...and I feel like I'm so weak sometimes...meh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself again...um...I'm going to my room for a bit," I said quickly and Suki sighed as I asscended the stairs.

Creaking my bedroom door open, I shuffled over to my bed and knelt down beside it, reaching underneath and pulling out a green shoebox. Lifting the semi-dusty lid off, the first objects that greeted me were the blue and white ribbons Kaname had given me only three weeks before hand. I picked the tokens up delicatly, wondering what exactly to do with them...only a few days ago had I cleaned everything Kaname related out of my dorm and bedrooms thinking it would only nag at me if I kept them in plain sight. I had to get over him...he loved Yuuki...he was meant to be with Yuuki and the longer I told myself I still loved him with all my being the more depressed and whiney I'd get.

"Kana-meh...stop it Kaiyo!" I scolded myself and shoved the ribbons back into the box before slamming cardboard lid back down on it and shoving it back under my bed. "I'm going to get over him...I don't love him...I don't love him..."

I tugged at my pigtails and ambled over to my vanity set, my irritated expression glowering back at me. I seated myself and untied the red ribbons from my hair, letting them flutter onto the mahogany wood before picking up my silver hairbrush.

"I don't love Kaname...he's just a close friend," I repeated to myself as I guided the brush through my straight, brown hair. "I'm not in love with him anymore...I'm not..."

I kept the brush strokes steady and repeated the same phrases over and over, trying to convice myself they were true.

"I'm not in love..."

_Kaname..._

"I'm _not _in love."

_...why..._

"S-stop...I'm not in love...! Damn this is pathetic..."

_...did you leave?_

I couldn't hold it any longer. I set my brush aside, took one glance at the lifeless, scarlet ribbons and burst into tears while burying my face in the beige sweater sleeves.

**Zero's POV**

I hated seeing her like that. It practically drained me of energy to see her so broken over that vampire...besides...dispite the fact he saved her life...I still couldn't see what she saw in Kuran. Sure he was better looking than most of the Day Class guys and all that crap but really? Couldn't she just pull it together and forget about him?

"Calm down, Kiryuu," I covered my eyes with my hand and rubbed my forehead. "It's been four days...she's still hurting a little...she'll heal in time..."

I growled to myself, my own chest tight with emotion as I stuffed my hands into my uniform pant pockets and strolled out of my dorm room, aimlessly staring out the window and onto the campus. The ground was caked with snow and Day Class students scattered about the area, chatting happily, none of them residing with any memories of the whole fight only days beforehand. I searched the smiling faces for Kaiyo, the amethyst eyes and chestnut pigtails not appearing anywhere, leaving me to assume she had gone off to Suki's. I sighed to myself, wishing that girl would just tell me what's on her mind rather than randomly running off some days. I knew she thought she was being a burden if she told anyone but that was one of the qualites that drove me nuts about her...she always thought herself to be a nuiscience.

My eyes continued to glaze over the campus, still keeping a look out for the pigtailed teen and I finally caught notice of her walking up the path towards the dorm. The chilly wind was pushing her brown hair back behind her shoulders and her red hair ribbons flowed along with the brown locks and her eyes were cast aside, admiring the sparkling snow. She appeared so meloncholy but so peaceful as well...lost in thought...but that's what made her look so pretty right there. She must have sensed my gaze since she turned her purple eyes up to me and smiled brightly, givng me a small wave as well, I returning her gestures with a curt nod. Kaiyo looked away, her spirits seeming to rise and I turned away, heading back to my dorm room.

"As long as she isn't crying..." I told myself once I had reached my room and sprawled out on my bed.

_Don't cry anymore, Kaiyo..._

**Kind of a boring chapter but thought it would be nessicary before I make all the really good stuff happen. :D Reviews make me happy! :D**


	11. Dejection

**Alright...well...I've been super busy with school lately and I am really sorry I haven't been updating much...but thank you all so much! Arigato to all who read and reviewed! **

**One Year Later: **

_Everything...is so peaceful..._I felt the warm sunlight seep through my curtains and onto my face as I began to awaken from my pleasant dreams, _everything...is so pure...all red stains...have disappeared..._

I inhaled deeply and stretched out my arms, yawning and rolling over onto my back, glancing at my alarm clock. 8:30 on the dot. Sitting up, my hair draped around my shoulders and the static crackled on my pajama pants as I pushed the covers off me, touching my feet to the floor. My pale reflection stared back at me; the tired amethyst orbs were still foggy with drowsiness and my hair had almost reached the middle of my back over the course of the past year...

"It's already been a year," I sighed to myself, my chest tightening slightly as I began to brush through my tangled hair, "one year since I last saw Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama..."

Within that one, long year, an emptiness had built up inside me, a hole of some sort that began to eat away at me whenever I flashed back to the last time I watched Kaname walk out of my life for only God knew how long...the same with Yuuki. It was if I was incapable of feeling any sort of emotion other than sadness and emptyness...there was nothing. Some days, not even Zero could cheer me up, which made me feel even worse because I knew he was worried to the point of almost having a melt down.

I sighed again, setting my brush aside and pondered whether or not I wanted to bother with my hair. Any sort of interest I had in my apperance had completely vanished...which was a problem because I had black cirlces under my eyes, I was paler than Edward What's His Face and my hair...don't get me started. I almost looked like that one guy from that anime about that psychopath and the notebook that gave people strokes. Or was it heartattacks?

"Hey, Kaiyo, are you awake?" Zero's voice came, wreaking my train of thought and I turned my head towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. You can come in, Kiryuu-kun," I replied as I braided my hair and he creaked the door open, slipping inside.

"The Chairman wanted you to come get some breakfast with us and school got called off because of the weather," he informed me, his voice flat, eyes avoiding contact. I wondered how much Yuuki's departing affected him...he had become even more quiet and secluded since she left...

"Hey, Zero?"

"Mm?"

I paused, tying a red ribbon around the end of my braid and Zero welcomed himself to sit on my bed. I shuffled over to him, keeping my hands folded over one another in front of me, pondering if I should ask a question so personal...

"About Yuuki...is there something you want to tell me? I mean...you've gotten even more secluded since she left..." I pointed out bluntly, extending my hand towards his cheek. As I had expected him to do, Zero brushed off the question.

"It's not what you think, Kaiyo," he snapped and stood abruptly, knocking my hand carelessly away from his face.

"Zero," I pressed as he began to walk out of my dorm, and he paused, his lavender glare causing me to hesitate, "did you tell her...you love her?"

For a minute, I swore Zero was going to knock me into the next month with the glare he shot at me, but his glowering softened and he closed his eyes, as if feeling a bit depressed.

"I'm not in love with _Yuuki_, Kaiyo. I don't know why you're so convinced it's her I'm in love with."

A long pause followed his statement, my thoughts webbing together again as I comprehended who he was referring to. I was positive he wasn't thinking of anyone in the former Night Class...he never talked to Ruka or Rima...

"Zero...?" The conclusion finally clicked and I understood. (Don't judge me...it was 7:00 in the morning!)

Zero bowed his head before turning again and clutching the door handle, his silver bangs in his eyes.

"Look, just don't worry about it, alright? I didn't plan for you to find out anyway."

"Why?" I asked him, my eyebrows cocking and he growled. I began to reach for his arm but Zero shifted, shooting me a dark glare.

"Just...don't worry about it okay?" he snapped. "Come on, Chairman wants us both down for breakfast. That's the actual reason I came up," Zero added coldly as if holding back a storm of emotions.

I lowered my hands back down to my sides, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to reject him...but...I wasn't in love with him either...however...

"This is very cruel of me to say...but..." I felt my legs begin to move and I was directly behind him, "I'm trying to forget Kaname-sama."

Zero raised his head slightly, not turning back around to meet my eyes and he sighed.

"You don't need to forget anyone for my sake-"

I pressed my hand against his back, cutting him off and he tensed, appearing surprised.

"I want to try...I mean...not forget _him_ but my _feelings_ for him...so..." I raised myself up on my toes, wrapping my arms around Zero's neck, my head on his shoulder, "maybe."

I failed to decipher Zero's emotions after I gave him supposed hope. I knew it was borderline inhumane for me to plant such thoughts into his mind. I didn't even know what I really wanted...however, it was possible wasn't it? I could try to love Zero...couldn't I?

**Later that Day...**

One of those days where I didn't know what to do with myself. Thoughts consumed me so much to the point where I had run into four doors, two walls and a tree, surprisingly not having any bruises to show. How I managed to do such a meraculous deed, I was not sure.

Snow was still spiriling down from the sky, the faint sunlight making it glisten on the frozen ground and I felt a coy smile tug at my lips as I watched the snow shimmer in the gray light. The campus was quiet and I could hear a student practicing a violin in the distance, setting the mood of the day perfectly. Everything was peaceful and I walked in the same pace as the faint music, once again not paying attention to where I was going.

"Kaiyo," Zero's voice came from behind me and I turned around just in time to not trip into the brick wall before me.

"Hi Zero," I greeted and he strode over to me.

"You've been circling the campus all day. Aren't you dizzy yet?"

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"No, I just think better when I walk around."

"Mm."

We were silent and Zero took a step towards the Sun Dorm, I following close behind. Still striding in silence, I kept close to him as he ascended the stairs and studied his movement. Zero carried a certain grace with him that I hadn't seemed to notice too much before hand, his strides long and steady. His violet eyes remained straight ahead, the expression they held important, as if he had some noteworthy deed to do. I matched my pace to the speed of Zero's and followed him into the kitchen where I proceeded to peel off my layers of clothing.

"How are you holding up with all of this?" Zero asked me as he pulled the refrigerator door open to retrieve a bottle of water.

"I guess no different than usual," I found myself replying and the violet orbs shifted over to me. I shuffled my feet, feeling a bit sorry and Zero swallowed the mouthful of water he had.

"Kaiyo, I know this isn't the best thing for me to say but-"

"Look, I know what I should do, alright?" I snapped and Zero focused his eyes on me once more.

"Kaiyo-"

"You know, you don't have to deal with this," I blurted out impulsivly. "You don't know what it's like to watch someone be ripped from you life!"

Zero's jaw dropped open and I couldn't tell if the expression in his eyes was pure rage, shock or both. At that moment, I didn't care either. I left him standing frozen in the kitchen, stalking back to the dorm room, my nails digging into the soft skin of my palm.

_Damn it..._

**Zero's POV:**

I wasn't sure which feeling was more dominant, rage or shock. First of all, what the hell had I said to deserve_ that? _Second, Kaiyo knew damn well I knew what it was like to have a person I cared about ripped out of my life in an instant and third...just flat out what the hell!

"Why that ungrateful-" I stopped myself from muttering such curses and filled my mouth with water to keep further statements from tumbling out over my lips.

_I know she's hurt, but that was just unfair and uncalled for, _I thought bitterly to myself and I heard shuffeling footsteps down the hallway.

Assuming it was just another Day Class student I payed no heed to who entered the kitchen, up until I caught her scent.

"Uh...Zero...?" Kaiyo said from beside me and I cast my eyes down at her, still rather furious.

"What?"

Kaiyo gnawed on her lower lip and wrung her hands in front of her, her expression embarrassed and extrememly apologetic.

"I'm sorry Zero," she said softly and I raised my eyebrow slightly. "What I said was terrible and uncalled for. I know you're just trying to help."

"Yeah. I just don't think you should be so upset over Kuran anymore. I mean, it's been a year and how many times have you heard from him?"

Kaiyo paused, recollecting and pondering the question.

"About...seven times..." she said, her voice small, the way it always got whenever she wanted to defend the one she loved but couldn't think of a valid excuse or explination.

"Mm," I repeated and continued to sip my water.

Kaiyo was silent for a few minutes and then I felt her arms wrap around me. Slightly taken aback, I tensed a bit but she didn't let go.

"I'm sorry...I really do need to get over this but..." she trailed off and I set my water bottle down on the counter before turning fully to return her embrace.

"Hey, don't get all sad about it again," I said quietly, not wanting to see her cry again but my hope in that shattered when I felt her tears leak through the fabric of my shirt. "Kaiyo, please don't cry. He's not worth it."

"I know," Kaiyo's voice was cracking and I tightened my arms around her, daring myself to rest my cheek on her head. "I'll get over it...I promise. Really...I appreciate how much you do for me Zero...I really do."

"I know you do," I assured her, attempting to help and her hands gripped the back of my shirt.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Not really."

"I really am sorry."

"I know. It's okay."

"No, it's really not..." Kaiyo murmured as she pulled away and rubbed her amethyst eyes.

We were quiet for a few moments and then Chairman poked his head into the kitchen, his eyes peering at us over the rims of his glasses.

"Hey you two, I just have some news," he said, his voice rather serious.

"Okay...?" I inquired and Kaiyo turned around to meet his gaze.

"What's going on, Chairman?" she interrogated, curious and I slipped my hands into my jean pockets, waiting for Chairman to answer.

"I have a request here for the two of you. There is going to be a party soon and the Vampire Hunting Association requests both of your presents there," he informed and I blinked.

"Okay, for what?"

"I might also warn you, Kaiyo," the Chairman ignored my question and kept his attention on the brunette before me, "Kaname is going to be there with Yuuki."

_Figures, _I thought sourly and I watched Kaiyo's body tense up after processing the news. _She isn't going to be able to take this...I can tell. _

"Chairman," I said before I could stop myself, "how about I just go? I'll do whatever job the Association wants and Kaiyo won't have to worry about-"

"No Zero," she silenced me and I studied her.

"Kaiyo, this is too much for-"

"I'll be fine. I told you I have to get over it don't I?"

"Well yeah but this will be like rubbing salt on a wound-"

"I'll be fine." She focused her eyes on me and a soft smile was spread across her face. "I'll be okay."

I felt my lips twitch but I knew I couldn't argue. Kaiyo was a persistant girl and I knew very well she was going to do what she said. All I could really do was just hope she wouldn't fall to pieces.

"Alright," I sighed and closed my eyes, Chairman clicking his tongue.

"Well, this is happening in two weeks, so, just some time to prepare if needed. Are you sure you will be okay with going, Kaiyo?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll be okay," Kaiyo assured him and Chairman nodded before departing.

"You've gotta be the most masochistic person I have ever met," I scolded, "you have to enjoy mental torture. You have any idea what this'll do to you?"

"Zero, really, I'll be fine. It's not like this is the worst pain anyone has ever suffered...really," she said, her eyebrows cocked when she gazed at me.

"I know but-"

"I'll be fine. Promise," Kaiyo smiled and I sighed, at a loss of words.

"Alright. Whatever you say," I surrendered and a faint laugh came from her.

"I know. I always win these arguments."

"Don't get so cocky. You only win because I let you."

"Haha. Wait...HEY!"

**You're so clueless Abukara-san. XD Thank you all so much for the patience you have been giving me! I really hope I am making this a good story! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter...I promise I'll get those awknowledgments in soon! Just...too lazy right now. XD But you'll get your gold stars, (figurativly speaking of course) soon. Ha. Thank you all again so much! **

**~SilverNightRain08**


	12. Vexation

**Next chapter is here! Finally! Yay! :D I believe I did all my thanking for reviews in my new Death Note fan fiction, Aurum Aeterna, so...yeah. I deleted the emails I got because I put all the thank yous in one story. Anyway, I'm sure reviewers and supporters know who they are and I know they know I am very VERY grateful towards them. :) This story would be nowhere without all of you! Now enjoy! :D**

I didn't know why, but a sudden fit of rage surged through me, practically consuming me to the point where I lost all control over my body. It was as if all the feelings of betrayal, abandonment and rage had finally crashed down on me, the mass void of emptiness transforming into an uncontrollable fit of hysteria.

"Kaname..." my voice hissed through clenched teeth and my nails pierced into the soft flesh of my palm. "You..._BASTARD_!"

Everything blurred together as tears poured forth from my eyes, my arms flailing about around me, crushing into my dresser, desk, and walls. Immune to the pain, I continued, my thoughts racing and clashing together simultaneously with the thunder outside the Academy.

"_WHY_ did you do this to me Kaname? _WHY_?" My shrieks sliced through the still air and my arms still crushed into whatever was in hitting distance. I felt welts and bruises on my throbbing arms, the skin burning red as anger totally controlled my every action.

"Kaname! Why?"

_"You know I'm never going to turn my back on you"_

_Then you wouldn't have left..._

A vase crashed to the floor, shattering...

_"Farewell, Kaiyo Abukara."_

"_KANAME_!"_  
_

I gave into the physical pain and dropped to my knees, tears pouring down my face, drenching my shirt sleeves and cheeks. My chest heaved, laboring for air and I gripped the hem of my black, uniform skirt, my entire body trembling from the shock of the pain and the heavy sobs. Everything ached...everything seared...and I felt as if, for the first time in my life, I hated Yuuki. Why, _why _did she get to spend forever with Kaname? _Why _did _she _get to spend the rest of time with Kaname...they were brother and sister for crying out loud!

Wasn't there something wrong with that? Was I the only one that saw the total absurdity of that marriage? In all technicality, was I the better choice? I could be turned into a vampire easily and then share Kaname's blood and not have to worry about falling to a Level E...I was willing to do that...for Kaname...I would give up my humanity just to be with him...

I lifted my bruised palm up to my eyes, the tears distorting the black and violet mess on the peach skin...

But what if Kaname didn't want to do such a thing to me? Condemn me to a life of only draining blood out of humans...? Was all of this happening because I wasn't a vampire and he didn't want to change me? Did Kaname choose Yuuki over me because I was a mere human...? I didn't have any fantastic powers...everything I knew about hunting was because of the training I received from the Chairman and Zero. Everything...there wasn't anything redeemingly amazing about me...Yuuki however...whose beauty and fighting abilities surpassed my own...

"Kaname..." my voice cracked and I buried my face in my hands, like a child. I had reached a point where I flat out had no idea what to do anymore. Kaname never wrote me...I hadn't heard from him or Yuuki in weeks...

"Everything...has fallen apart..." I heard my own voice squeak, barely audible.

My hands covered my ears as I leaned against the cold wood of the dresser, sobbing, delirious. What to do now...the ball was going to be Hell...I knew that much. Seeing Kaname...seeing Yuuki and Kaname _together_...that was going to be a stab in the chest. It was bad enough I had the knowledge they were madly in love...but _seeing_ them...witnessing the love I'd never have...the love I could never attain...how well was I going to be able to take that...?

...my door creaked open but I didn't notice, my shaking hands still clamped tightly over my ears. Tears were still dripping out of my closed eyes and my arms throbbed like hell, the gentle touch of Zero's cool fingers almost going unnoticed as I laid my forehead against my shaking knees.

"Kaiyo," his voice whispered, his sweet breath sweeping over my cheeks and I pretended to not hear him. He reached out to me, his fingers curling over one of my hands and prying it away from my ears.

"Kaiyo, pull yourself together," he half commanded, his voice low and smooth.

I shook my head violently, my eyes still squeezed shut, tears spraying in every direction.

Zero sighed, his other hand pulling my palm from the side of my head and he hesitantly touched my face. When I opened my eyes, I met the stern but slightly concerned violet irises, his mouth tight and eyebrows creasing.

"This has to stop," Zero told me in a low and firm voice, as if he wanted to comfort me and scold me simultaneously.

"Zero..." I started but he held up his hand to silence me.

"Listen, I know it's been hard for you but Kuran is gone. He's not coming back. He left with Yuuki...and chances of him actually being at this ball are slim and zero," Zero continued and more hot tears burned in my eyes.

"Kiryuu-"

"I'm not watching you go through this anymore Kaiyo. You've gotta let go...and the sooner you do so, the better you'll feel."

I could feel my eyes darken as I began to stand up, my legs still shaking violently.

"Let go huh? Why is that?" I hissed but Zero showed no signs of intimation or even anger. His eyes, however, began to thin into slits, which was slightly frightening.

"Listen you...I'm telling you this for your own good. Feel free to ignore me."

"Oh shut _up_!" I found myself half shouting, half unconscious of the words spilling out of my mouth. "As if I _never_ listen to you! For all _I _know, you're just saying all this just so _you_ can make your own move!"

Zero was stunned into silence, his eyes still narrow but staring at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry, offended, hurt or all three and in that moment, I honestly didn't give a damn. I turned to stalk out of the room but Zero grabbed my wrist, yanking me back towards him.

"Make my own move eh?" His mouth pressed against my ear and I felt my body tense as his cool hands grasped and pinned me against his strong body.

He pushed me up against the wall, his hand still clamped in a death grip around my wrist and I gasped in surprise, my eyes opening again to reveal his face was dangerously close to mine.

"Make my own move...don't get so cocky," Zero growled, and his other hand slid to my hip. "I could make you forget about that damned Kuran in nine seconds if you'd let me."

"Now who's the one being cocky?" I attempted to sound tough but my voice stuttered as a mere squeak. Zero's eyes petrified me. They were narrowed into thin, violet slits, like a cat, but, the emotions they beheld...that was almost captivating. A mixed look of betrayal, sadness, anger and possible lust glared back at me as we stood there against the wall, barely breathing, hearts thundering.

"Nine seconds..." Zero purred after a long moment of ear splitting silence, "all-I-need..."

His breath caressed my neck as he leaned in closer, his eyes softening and becoming more loving. My heart hammered in my chest to the point where it ached and Zero's lips brushed over the delicate skin shielding my pulsing veins.

"Ze...ro..." I managed to sigh as the light, dull, piercing pain shocked me, instilling my already tense body.

The gruesome tickle of blood slithering down my neck made me want to shudder, Zero's slow gulps steady and willing. I opened my mouth in order to protest but...for some reason no words came out. It was almost as if I didn't care Zero was sipping down my blood, as if...this was some sort of gesture of sick affection...an _obsession_...that from now on would tie us both to a web of crimson vows. It was so sickening...but at the same time...so..._satisfying_...

**Zero's POV**

Kaiyo's body shook and her legs gave out as one last sigh escaped from between her scarlet lips. I pulled back from her neck, her body falling into my arms, blood staining her white shirt.

"Kai-yo?"

_GOD DAMN IT!_

She didn't respond and I held her up, her head lolling back and forth as if she was severely intoxicated. Worry conquered me as I shook her slightly attempting to revive her.

"Kaiyo? Kaiyo! Wake up!"

_SHIT!_

Why did I not hesitate this time? How was I able to drain so much blood from her without a second thought as to what it would do to her?_ HOW could I have been so THOUGHTLESS! _

"Ze...ro..." Kaiyo's voice came and I stopped shaking her, the steady breathing relaxing me immensely.

"Forgive me, Kaiyo," I whispered, holding her close to me and wrapping my arms all the way around her unresponsive body. I laid her down on her bed, her neck no longer bleeding profusely and I seated myself next to her.

Moonlight seeped through the curtains, touching Kaiyo's straight, brown hair as she slept and I stroked her bangs, her sleeping face peaceful. With one hand on her stomach and the other resting at her side, Kaiyo looked so serene...as if nightmares didn't haunt her waking life. A surge of affection pulsed through me, which wasn't surprising...I loved her.

I **loved **her...

I was insane for doing so...the girl was so damn complicated and stubborn...completely convinced that Kaname was the one for her and that one day he would realize she was the one he was destined to be with...disregarding any possible thought she'd be happy with me...

Damn. Girls were so complicated. Once they have convinced themselves some idiot was the one for them, they're blind as to how the love they've been wanting for so long had been standing _barely three feet away almost ninety percent of their life_.

It was a wonder how some men actually handled it.

Me? Oh hell no.

"You're so damn stubborn," I muttered to the sleeping Kaiyo, leaning in closer to her. "You're really naive when it comes to love you know...but..." I trailed off, placing one of my hands over hers, my lips inches from hers. "I love you, Kaiyo. I really hope you come around and forget about that damn pure blood..."

I knew she couldn't hear me and I was rather surprised with myself for saying something like that. It was out of character...for me at least. Sighing to myself, I stood up and slipped my hands into my pockets, watching Kaiyo sleep for a few more seconds. A moment or two passed and with both feelings of love and irritation, I kissed Kaiyo's sleeping lips before slipping out of her room.

"Damn it..."

**I know it's not very long but I found it a good place to stop. So...how is everyone feeling about the Kaiyo/Zero? :D Just wondering. And is everyone in character? I'm not used to writing in first person POV so, I'm paranoid if Kaiyo's a Mary Sue and canon characters are OOC...ya know, all those worries. XD If any of these problems are prominent, please tell me so I can fix it. :) And thank you so much for reading! Reviews make me so happy! Thank you again everyone! ^-^**

**~SilverNightRain08**


	13. Blush

**Okay, I now realize that I hadn't placed some thank yous here...or in my other fan fiction. FAILURE. So, here are my thank yous before I begin the next chapter: AND WITH THEIR AMAZING SUPPORT AND DEDICATION I, SILVERNIGHTRAIN08, AM GIVING A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE (and cyber pocky!) TO~drumroll~BakaBlack13, Akina Tsuki, Yo (and I didn't notice that whole thing with the ribbons till you pointed it out...sorry about that :/), jayz1718, ria ayu, Yukira-Kuchiki, Seiei, littlecookiefan, Blue bot, Bailey, Kreion, mochalulu, Spidey Legend,** **.animelove13, Saiyou12 and Ingel! Mind you this is not just my Vampire Knight fan fictions...this is any fan fiction people have reviewed. x) I love you all!**

The gentle pitter patter of rain against glass had awoken me. The blackness before my eyes had shifted from ebony to a brief crimson before I finally allowed my eyelids to flutter and then open, reveling my dorm room bathed in cold, gray light. I groaned, raising one arm to my head, my fingers flexing over my sleepy eyes. I yawned and rolled over, which I found to be a mistake.

"OW! OH _GOD_! _OWWWW_!"

Not only were my arms feeling like they were going to break in half, a sharp pain in my neck seared and I curled my body up into a tight ball. My fingers searched for the source of the pain and finally came to a blood caked bite mark. My eyes jolted open wider and my heart skipped a beat as the memories of the night before rushed back to me.

"Zero..." my voice whispered as I stared blankly at the wall before me.

I had been so cruel to him last night-yelling at him the way I did. Damn...I was _such_ a great friend. I felt so disgustedly ashamed of myself, shrieking and yelling like a child...a child that didn't get her way. Throwing my arms around and breaking things the way I did...physically hurting myself...damn. I was so immature.

"No use just sitting here thinking about it though," I muttered to myself, picking my aching body up off the bed. I wandered over to my vanity set, the reflection in the mirror revealing the staining crimson against my skin. Without thinking anything of it, I poured some water in the wash bowl and scrubbed it off to clear the raw but clean skin. If there was anything I didn't want right now, it was Zero getting into trouble. Selfishly, I knew if anything happened to Zero, I would surely slip into insanity and only God knew then what would happen.

Sighing to myself, I dressed and threw my hair up into the usual pigtails before venturing downstairs to find Zero, hoping to give him the apology he deserved. If I was lucky, he wasn't going to be too upset with me-even though it would be completely understandable if he was.

Chewing my bottom lip until the metallic taste of blood invaded my mouth, I entered the far from crowed common area, my eyes grazing over each blond and brunette, searching for the shining silver hair. Without any luck, I twirled on my heels and headed for the kitchen, which was empty aside from the Chairman, who greeted me sleepily but brightly.

"Good morning Kaiyo-chan!" he chirped through a large yawn.

"Have you seen Zero?" I asked without returning the greeting.

Rubbing his eyes, the Chairman yawned again and I waited patiently for his answer.

"He left."

"What? This early in the morning? Not to mention, it's pouring down rain!"

"Actually...it's hailing now."

"..."

There was a silence between us for a moment, then the light squish of wet shoes against wood echoed down the hallway. I perked my ears, waiting for Zero to amble by. The squishing became louder with each step and then I saw the light hair appear in the doorway.

"Zero-! Wait..."

"Eh, sorry to disappoint you Abukara-san," Tamaki Sasaki shrugged, his long fingers flexing through his spikey black hair after removing his white hat.

To place it breifly, Tamaki Sasaki was one of those guys that was gorgeous and he knew it. Aside from the Night Class, Sasaki was one of the most popular guys in the Academy. If girls in the Day Class weren't drooling over Night Class boys, (or in some cases Zero) they were falling all over Sasaki...occasionally holding his beloved acoustic guitar, Kana, (yes...he named the guitar) hostage in the Girl's Restroom until he asked one of them out on a date.

However, despite how some (okay, _normal_) men would be absolutely horrified to have psychotic fan girls kidnapping and brutally assulting one of their prized possessons, Sasaki found this as a form of entertainment. Not to mention, a huge ego boost. He found it pleasing that girls would willingly follow him around _EVERYWHERE _just for him to merely glance at them then smirk as if he was the greatest thing around since the invention of the coffee pot. But...back to my search for Zero...

"Have you seen Zero, Sasaki?" I asked, attempting to mask my sheer hatred for the pretty boy standing before me.

"Yeah."

"Okay...?"

"Okay what?"

I pursed my lips as Tamaki stared at me, his deep, green eyes half closed as if incredibly bored.

_You...have GOT to be joking. _

"Don't be such a dumbass, Sasaki."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I didn't need anyone to tell me there the vein in my head was throbbing as I stared at Tamaki, his hands relaxed behind his head as if I had all day to stay and mess around with him. As if. I needed to find Zero.

"Since you refuse to tell me like an intelligent human being where Zero went, I have to pry it from you. Where is he?" I demanded as calmly as I could, which wasn't too calm at all.

"He's back sulking in the Boy's Dorms. As usual."

Chairman had to grip my shoulder in order to keep me from pouncing on top of the Gackt wannabe and I made no attempt to shield my sheer dislike for the jerk as I brushed passed him.

_Asshole, _I thought bitterly to myself as I made my way to the Boys Dormatories. _I don't know what the girls see in him...he's a complete idiot!_

Despite my bitter resentment towards Tamaki Sasaki, his words worried me. Unless he was just expressing jealousy towards Zero, (in Tamaki's mind, Zero took away from his popularity. Not that Zero paid attention to any of the girls anyway...still.) the possiblitly this "sulking" may in fact be Zero enduring another craving was all too likely. Which...was more or less bad news for me because Zero had grown to like the taste of my blood.

I began chewing my lower lip again as I stepped outside into the frosty morning air, which was still damp from the rain. The hail had ceased, leaving the campus glazed with ice catching the faint rays of sunlight peeking through looming gray clouds. I briefly admired the beauty of the scene, the feeble rays of light catching in the ice, making the rays dance on the wet snow blanketing everything. A frigid wind blew, causing some old tree limbs to moan a bit as I walked across the vast whiteness, my eyes beset on the ground below me. Snow caked against my boots as I trudged through the knee deep snow, finally reaching the Boy's Dormatories, my fingers red and raw by then from the supernatural cold.

Without hesitation, I pushed the door open, warm air immediatly welcoming me. A fire crackled at the end of the main hallway, sending a pleasent, golden glow across the maroon rug and up the walls. Warming myself near the yellow flames for a moment or two, I pondered the proper apology I would give Zero, my hands rubbing together and feeling returning to them.

The Dorms were rather quiet, mostly because it was the weekend and the Day Class boys usually slept in. I was surprised when I heard the squeaking of the old, wooden steps as someone decended down, light footsteps shuffeling across the carpet.

"Kaiyo? What are you doing here so early?" Zero's voice asked me and I turned to see him, sleep still lingering in his violet eyes.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted last night. I was being immature and very impulsive...I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you and I am really sorry I treated you like that," I fumbled but surprisingly, my words were clear and Zero stared at me for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. I understand you're upset and that was just lashing out. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Zero rubbed the back of his head, not making eyes contact with me and I followed him into the kitchen where he pulled out two bowls. I watched him carefully as he ambled around the kitchen, his pace quickening the more awake and aware he became and I aided in helping prepare some ongiri for the both of us.

"Hey, Kaiyo?"

"Mmhmm?"

"About Kuran...are you...still in love with him or are you-?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty much over it. Well, ready to move on I should say rather that completly over Kaname," I replied, my hands still working the sticky rice together. I didn't know Zero was behind me until I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"You deserve better," he said simply and I felt my breath freeze, my eyes shifting to his. Zero was looking down at the sink, avoiding my gaze and he looked very distant. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what...what could you say to your best friend that confessed he loved you? After aiding you, avising you and looking out for you when no one else would...then fall in love with you and not say anything because he was worried...what in the world could be said in terms of comfort, if anything at all?

"Zero, I-"

"I'm going to get changed. You go ahead and eat...I'll be right back."

He disappeared out the door and I watched him, my lips slightly parted and I knew the expression my eyes held.

"I'm sorry...Zero..."

**LATER...**

"Hey Chairman? Do you have a moment?" I poked my head into the office and Chairman stood, setting his coffee mug down.

"Sure thing Kaiyo. Please, come in."

I closed the wooden door and wandered over to the desk, seating myself in the large armchair. My head was hanging and my bangs were shielding my eyes...I looked like a five year old about to tell her father that she had accidently smashed the kitchen window open because she threw a baseball too high. Chairman tilted his head and gave me a quizzical look, somewhat concerned.

"Is everything alright Kaiyo-chan?"

"I just need some advice..." I murmured and Chairman sat back down, folding his hands on his desk.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

I pushed aside any thought of feeling stupid and gripped the hem of my skirt before continuing on. If anything, I didn't want to look like a fool but...this was something I needed to talk to someone about.

"It's about everything that's been going on...just...I don't know anymore. Kaname and Yuuki are gone and the past year-I've just felt empty. I don't know what I feel anymore...and a little while back, Zero said that he had feelings for me and I just feel really bad because I can't return them...not right now at least. Plus, out of the blue, Suki has come down with something and doesn't want me to get it so I haven't seen her in a few days...she told me that a few days ago and her voice was cracking and all...like she was trying to keep her breathing steady or something."

"I see...yes she did call me to say that she wanted you to stay here on weekends so you didn't catch that virus. She is getting medical attention, rest assured," Chairman told me and I exhaled, somewhat more relaxed.

"Now as for Kiryuu," he continued, "he has told me about his feelings in regards to you. Yes, he does like you quite a bit and I doubt his feelings are going to fade away. However, if I know Zero, he won't pressure you into anything...he just wants you to be happy."

"But I don't want him to suffer anymore!" I exclaimed and Chairman held up a hand to silence me.

"You may find that in time you will come to return the affections. You seem to be getting over Kaname-kun, so, don't beat yourself up. You can fall in love more that once, Kaiyo. Sometimes, things are better the second time around. People seem to think that once you fall in love with one person, you have to be completely devoted to them until the end of time but that isn't true. It's not a sin to have loved someone with all your heart more than once."

I calmed myself and thought about what Chairman had just told me. For so long, I thought that I could only love Kaname...that he was always going to be my one and only. I thought that it was only possible to love only one person...only want to spend the rest of time with them. The romances I had read and watched in movies usually seemed to portray that message...that there was only one person a girl could love...but...now...now what?

"Thank you Chairman," I said as I stood. "I've been awfully childish lately and...well, I needed that advice. Thank you, very much."

"Only doing what I can Kaiyo. And don't worry; everything will come together and make sense at one point. Just be yourself," he chirped and sipped his coffee as I bowed.

"I will be. Thank you," I smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kaiyo, one more thing," Chairman stood and my hand hovered over the doorknob. "About you and Kiryuu..."

"Yes...?

"I think it would be just _adorable _if you two were to ever be together! Think about it-"

I slammed the office door shut behind me, not because I was upset or angry, rather, I didn't want Chairman to see how red my face was burning.

**Alright, enough of these fillers. Next chapter is the inevidable ball! :D Yay! haha. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far and I promise things are going to heat up even more soon. xD reviews motivate me in the mean time. =3 If there are any ideas you'd like me to put in here, feel free to tell me! And thank you all again for the support! I couldn't get this story anywhere with out it! **

**~SilverNightRain08**


	14. Waltz

**I got a nice, big, long chapter for you all here! The inevidable ball that everyone has been yaking about for the past 2-3 chapters. Who knows what's going to happen! Heehee! But before we get started, I must say thank you to the ever awesome and outstanding supporters! Specifically: milanhime, oOKai-ChiOo, ADELINEORSARAH, XxAries-AngelxX, kahllie, KristenThelia, narunarulove, Yuurika, W-Rabbit, biganimefan84, Yukiyuki del tempest, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, Saiyou, Dixie-Filly, Step824 and LadyFelton1994! (Mind you this may be my other fics as well...still. XD) Now, on with the story! -theme music-**

I stood, staring, wondering, praying, about tonight. My stomach had to have flipped nine times and tied itself in knots so many times I felt like throwing up. Dread ate away at me, gnawing at all my insides and my hands felt clammy...I really regretted telling Chairman that I would be able to handel this. The thought of seeing Kaname, surely I would vomit from nervousness...what would I say when I saw him? What would I do? How would I act? Did he still love me and see me as at least a friend? Or, could his view possibly have changed...?

My fantasies were lost then. Images of Kaname sweeping up to me and whispering in my ear he had come to the realization he really did want to spend the rest of time with me erased my breath and made me feel whole. We'd dance all night, like in a dream, we'd be the only ones in the room. I would be his...his Kaiyo, the one he loved so dearly, the one he wanted to always protect...his princess. The gentle and warm touch of his twilight lips against my own and how his protective arms would wrap around me, his silky hair brushing my face...the ethereal sensation of finally being returned the love I had craved for so long. Everything then would be perfect...

"Kaiyo?" Zero knocked on my door and the images shattered like glass.

_Zero..._

"Kaiyo, are you ready?" he asked and knocked again, his voice slightly raised because of my not answering.

"Y-yeah! Um, you can come in!" I stammered and Zero creaked my door open.

"You look really nice," he said once he had stepped in, his eyebrows raised. I stared at him, rather taken with how well Zero had cleaned up.

His silver hair was still in the normal style, hanging over his light violet eyes, but the black tuxedo he wore made him seem much more alluring and, dare I say, sexy but classy. However, his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, somewhat taking away from the class, and I fingered the fabric, Zero watching me.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to fix this...it's taking away from how classy you look," I said and Zero sighed.

"Look, we're going to a ball with a bunch of vampires. I don't think they're gonna care what I'm-"

I ignored him, my silence cutting him off and I rummaged through my vanity drawer, finally finding my trade mark silk ribbon.

"Here," I said, tying it around his neck in a loose bow, Zero starting to protest but stopped. "Now that looks better."

I folded the shirt collar over the red silk, the bow standing out against the pure white. Zero said nothing, allowing me to do as I pleased and he glanced at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad," he murmured and touched the ribbon lightly. "Still don't think it's nessicary though."

"Oh...quit being so complicated!" I waved my hand and Zero shrugged.

"You insisted."

"It's looks much nicer!"

"I never said I disagreed...I was just saying."

I blew back my bangs, plating my hands on my hips and tilted my head, keeping my eyes on the man before me. He seemed slightly distant, his violet eyes staying my own, not straying, not seeming awkward. I curled my fingers against the red fabric of my own Gothic Victorian style dress...the black ribbon of the corset quavering as I shifted my weight, red skirt fluttering around my ankles.

"You seem sad," I told Zero, his eyebrows cocking at my statement.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're just...you just seem...I dunno. You're so distant and I don't know why. I feel like I'm hurting you or something," I confessed and rubbed my forehead, breaking eye contact as I did so.

_I'm such an idiot...all these fantasies with Kaname...when am I going to learn that this fairytale with him is never going to happen? I'm so damn stupid..._

I felt Zero's arms wrap around me and his warm breath caressed my neck, his arms holding me close. I was speechless for a moment, unsure of what to do, resting my hands on his back.

"You're not going to hurt me, Kaiyo, you never have. You've always been the one that has comforted me most...it was always you," Zero half whispered, as if he was holding back quiet tears.

"Zero-"

"Listen," he said as he pulled back, keeping his fingers underneath my chin to raise my head, "whatever happens tonight, don't worry about me. I want you to be alright...you deserve it. If Kaname's feelings have changed-which if he's smart then they have...nothing against Yuuki, stop glaring at me like that-then, go for it alright? I know Yuuki loves him and I know you're good friends-don't get me wrong, I love Yuuki too, she's an amazing girl, but...I'm just really saying this for you I guess."

"Because it's something I want to hear?"

"No."

"Then...why if Yuuki is so amazing?"

Zero paused a second, as if pondering whether or not to tell me something, then leaned closer to my face, his fingers sliding down my neck to my shoulder.

"Because I don't want to see you cry anymore," he whispered and by now his face was so close to mine, I could feel the electricity pulsing between our lips. For a second, I thought Zero was going to kiss me, my heart thundering in my chest and blood rushing in my ears...I was stunned into remaining still. Something occured to me though...when Zero didn't kiss me, or even let our lips touch, I was feeling disappointed. Without another word, Zero stood up straight and proceeded to slip out my door. I slapped my palm to my forehead multiple times before following him.

_DAMMIT!_

**At the Ball...or the way there...**

"Are you both excited? This is suppossed to be the highlight of the year!"

Chairman was practically bounding in the carriage and was taken aback at how Zero and I both remained silent. Zero kept his eyes staring outside at the snowy night, chin resting on his hand and legs crossed. I kept my gaze out the window as well, my hands open on my lap and the ringlets I had curled my hair into swaying around my shoulders. My thoughts continually returned to the episode in my bedroom only an hour beforehand; why did I feel so disappointed that Zero hadn't kissed me? Granted, I get over it as soon as I caught sight of Kaname but _still! _There was the whole thing with Chairman too...I had rushed out of his office because I was blushing from a comment he made about Zero and me. Seriously...what was _with _me?

I shifted and caught that Zero had been watching me, his eyes unhurriedly reverting back outside. The Chairman studied us both, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose but not saying a word. I was left unsure as to whether or not say something, the silence all too awkward but there was really nothing for me to say.

"Whoa there!" the driver soothed the horses and the carriage jerked to a stop, much to my relief.

"Well, we're here!" Chairman almost sang, taking a hold on his cane and adjusting the black sleeve of his Gothic Victorian suit.

"Wait, you're staying?" Zero asked and Chairman nodded.

"I thought I would come for a little while, just to see if any of my beloved Night Class students would come see me!" Chairman beamed and I allowed a little laugh escape out of my mouth.

"That reminds me, I wonder if Aidou and Kain will be here...Aidou was always so funny. And I really hope Takuma is as well...he was always so nice to me as well," I wondered aloud and Zero followed Chairman out of the carriage. I started to follow them, Zero offering his hand to me as I stepped down.

"Arigatou, Zero-kun," I smiled and he nodded.

His cool fingers wrapped around my hand and he steadied me as I almost tripped over the hem of my deep red dress. Embarrassed at my blunder, I hopped down to the stone walk way, Zero's hand still holdng mine. I smiled again and he let go, Chairman humming along with the graceful waltz music flowing out of the mansion.

"Wow..." was all I could breath as I observed the ivy covered walls and impressive fountain surrounded by roses in the courtyard, the men and woman dancing inside the ballroom all possessing supernatural beauty.

Zero seemed more disgusted but didn't show such, his face blank, eyes straight ahead, hands in his pockets. I wasn't surprised by his attitude, since he had been indifferent to the whole event in the first place, but even so, I was growing more determined by the minute to make this evening fun for him.

"Come on Zero, smile," I teased lightly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sure...the second you ditch me for the pretty boy vampire," Zero grumbled but I knew he was joking around. Sort of.

"Right."

The three of us entered, bright, florescent lights reflecting off the glittering diamonds of the chandilers overhead and elegant music waltzed along with the vampires in the middle of the room. I didn't recognize anyone so far, causing me to creep closer to Zero, who seemed completely unphased by being surrounded by vampires. Then again...I was the only human aside from Chairman in the room but considering I was a teenage girl, I was much weaker than Chairman.

"Well, this look like it's going to be a grand time," Chairman clapped his hands together and his confidence consoled me a bit. I would feel safer if I stayed near Zero, keeping him in my sight at all times-as crazy and foolish as it sounded. At any rate, I gripped Zero's cuff and he leaned down next to my ear.

"You're going to be fine," he assured me and I inhaled shakily.

"Some of them are staring at me."

"It's just your scent that they're catching. You'll be fine-they all know you're a trained hunter. You're going to be perfectly safe, I promise," Zero threaded his fingers between mine before squeezing lightly then letting go.

"Is that who I think it is?" a familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the crowd and I glanced around, Zero's words making me feel much better. "It is! Kaiyo-chan!"

"Aidou-senpai!" I exclaimed, ecstatic and the blond vampire hurried over to me, beaming.

"It's been so long! How are you?"

"Pretty well! Just been chillin' back the Academy with Zero," I said and Aidou gave Zero an acknowledging nod.

"I'm...going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Zero asked.

"Huh? Oh, no! Hang on I'll go with-what? Aidou what are you doing?"

"We can dance and talk."

"But Zero-"

"Ohhh he gets you all to himself now! He can share for a bit. Takuma has missed you quite a bit too, same with Kain," Aidou said and he lead me in a waltz, my steps awkward and hesitant.

"Really?" was all I could ask stupidly when Aidou had said such and he nodded vigerously.

"They sure have! They'll be here any minute now and all excited to see you! Not to mention, you look quite lovely," Aidou complimented and twirled me around.

"Oh, thank you! Suki gave me the dress."

"Has she been ill lately?" Aidou asked suddenly, the music slowing down as he did, his voice dropping low. My eyes widened, wondering how in the world he knew. I had never mentioned Suki's sudden illness to anyone but Chairman and Zero...unless Chairman had written one of them explaining such. Not that it was a problem or that I minded, I just wished that he would have told me so I could have more intelligent answers prepared.

"Y-yeah...how did you know?" I inquired, my eyes wide with impressive shock and Aidou didn't answer. "Aidou-?"

"Kaiyo, about Suki-" Aidou started, his tone worrying me but another familiar voice cut him off.

"Kaiyo-chan!" Takuma greeted as he ran up to Aidou and me, his green eyes sparkling at the sight of me.

"Konnichiwa Takuma-chan!" I smiled and embraced him after Aidou and I had finished our dance, overjoyed to see him. "How are you?"

"I've been quite well, kinda miss Cross Academy though," Takuma rubbed the back of his neck and I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's really different without the Night Class students there. A bit lonely really..."

"You have Kiryuu at least though, right?" Takuma tried and I perked up.

"Absolutely! Zero's been the greatest ever!" I beamed and Takuma smiled while giving my head a rub.

"I always thought you guys made a cute couple," he played and I felt myself blush a bit.

"Are you still in love with Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked quietly and I bowed my head, not sure if I should lie or not-feeling ashamed whether or not what I replied was the truth or not.

"I...don't know," I replied, my voice barely an audible squeak. Takuma and Aidou leaned in closer to hear me, Aidou's eyes inquiering, Takuma's compassionate. "I haven't seen him in over a year and it's been months since I last heard from him and Yuuki...I guess I realized I just need to let go."

"You know he's going to be here, right?" Aidou reminded me and Takuma elbowed him. I didn't reply as I watched the vampires around us begin to dip into deep bows and graceful curtsey's. Takuma and Aidou bowed elegantly as my eyes dared to look towards the entrance of the ballroom, my body frozen in place.

My heart stopped once I saw Kaname stride through the entrance, Yuuki beside him, her long, silky hair neatly flowing around her waist and held back with a dark, jeweled headband. Her deep purple dress billowed around her ankles, the sleeves lightly puffed and covering her creamy white arms, one of which was linked with Kaname's. His black tuxedo was almost similar to Zero's, Kaname's being more Gothic and detailed than my friend's. His brown hair still stayed in it's usual way, just looked a bit more tame than usual.

I felt my chest tighten and then a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glanced up, seeing it was Zero, and I tried to smile as a reassurance. When I looked back, Yuuki was looking over at us, her expression unreadable. I quickly glued my eyes to the tiled floor, knowing if I stared at them, she'd pick up that I was still in love with her fiance. Not that I didn't understand if she got defensive-I would too-I just didn't want anything to have to come to that.

"Continue on," Kaname's smooth voice bade and the music started once again as vampires crowded around Yuuki and Kaname, who didn't catch notice of me.

"Well, I'm going to go say hello," Aidou remarked and gave me a smile. "Thank you for the wonderful dance. I'll be sure to visit you again later tonight." Aidou winked and I felt Zero's fingers tighten on my shoulder, but I laughed lightly, finding the remark rather comical.

"Are you going to be okay?" Takuma turned to me, his green eyes slightly concerened and I nodded.

"Of course, I've got Zero here," I replied and patted the hunter's tense hand as Takuma smiled.

"Alright. I leave her in your capable hands, Kiryuu-kun," Takuma waved and walked off towards Kaname.

I folded my hands in front of me, not wanting to crowd even more around Kaname and Yuuki-it would only overwhelm them if anymore people came over. Zero's hand was still on my shoulder and my hand was still over his, a comfort of sorts. For some reason, I didn't want to move-I felt safe and protected near Zero, which could have been why I wasn't falling to pieces. Yet.

"Want to dance?" Zero's voice cut our silence and I focused my eyes on his, slightly surprised.

"Sure."

His hand was gentle when it took mine, leading me to the couples dancing gracefully. Zero brought one hand to rest on my back and the other held mine level to his violet eyes, which were focused on me. I followed his adroit movement, which clashed with my own awkward steps, attempting to keep up with him.

"Aidou didn't teach you very well," Zero sighed, slowing down but remaining patient.

"Sorry...I haven't danced-really danced-in a while. Aidou was just twirling me around...which was still fun but my point," I stammered quickly, Zero holding his body more erect and close to me.

"Here...straighten up a little," he instructed and I obeyed, his hands firm but still careful with mine. "Just follow me, alright? I'll lead."

He stepped back, almost carrying me with him and I followed him, as he told me to. We stepped to the side, then back, then forward again and repeated this, eventually losing ourselves in the notes of the music, our movement and the music becoming one. I almost felt that I had become a part of Zero...or he a part of me...while we danced. I didn't think of anything other than Zero and his light movement, hardly noticing we had completely slowed down and his forehead was against mine, his arm wrapping around my waist, free hand holding mine, fingers lacing between mine.

"Hey, Zero-?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, thanks...for everything. Really."

A smile flickered across Zero's lips and he stood up straighter.

"What I'm here for," he said quietly and his hands slid off me. "Kaname's alone now you know, out on the balcony. I think you should go talk with him."

"Where's Yuuki?"

"Talking with people."

I hesitated, keeping my eyes on Zero and he flickered another small smile.

"I'll be here when you get back. Good grief...you haven't seen him in a year. I know you want to talk with him for a little bit," Zero urged and I bowed.

"I really owe you Zero," I said and he shrugged as I weaved my way through the remaining vampires towards the balcony.

Just as Zero had said, Kaname was standing at the railing, his beautiful hands resting on the metal and his back was facing me. I felt my breath freeze, my throat dry and heart hammering in my tight chest. A young wind blew, making my hair sway over my shoulders and I saw Kaname silently inhale, then turn his head.

"I knew you would be here," he said smoothly, turning to face me. I looked down at the ground, my fingers gripping the sides of my dress and I drew in a shaky breath.

"Hey Kaname-sama."

"'Sama'? Kaiyo, I'm offended," Kaname told me softly, his light crimson eyes a little wider. I didn't reply...I couldn't even look at him. What could I say? I love you? Why haven't you been contacting me? What did I do wrong?

...what did I do wrong?

That was it. I had messed something up...that was why he didn't return my feelings. I had messed something up-offended him unintentionally or I had to improve on who I was-become someone with a title and a good name. Then he'd know and realize I was a good and worthy woman...wouldn't he?

"Kaiyo-?"

"What did I screw up?" I blurted out, but my voice was calm and steady, hands still gripping the sides of my dress. "I had to have messed something up...that's why you went away right? Somewhere along the line I screwed up badly and-"

"Kaiyo! Listen to yourself," Kaname was in front of me now, pulling me towards the railing, "you honestly think you messed something up?"

"I must have!" I cried, the pureblood's eyes going wider and I gripped the cold rail. "I had to have done something wrong..."

"Kaiyo," Kaname repeated, his hand laying on my back and he leaned closer to me, "you are very dear to me, you should know that."

"I do but I-I don't know-I just-"

"Listen, don't think I don't know it's been hard on you," Kaname's fingers ran through my hair and he lifted my chin, "I know this whole ordeal has greatly upset you and I am truly sorry. But please, none of this is your fault. You never did anything wrong, ever. You've always been very special to me and I will always care about you, so please, don't torment yourself over imaginary issues."

I nodded, my eyes burning and I silently cursed my stupidity. How could I have been so immature? I was always so blind and ignorant...good grief. It was a nightmare how I handled the most mundane issues.

"Forgive me Kaname, I've been so stupid," I half whispered and the pureblood swept his fingers through my hair once more.

"Don't worry. I'll be writing more often from now on. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" I chirped and without thinking, kissed his cheek. Immediatly, the two of us turned bright red and I heard a someone clear their throat beside us.

"Kaiyo, it's nice to see you again."

Yuuki's voice was a bit strained and I felt the color drain from my face. The princess was standing in the archway, gold light shining behind her, making her brown hair and purple dress appear to be illuminated. Her eyes beheld an expression that unmasked her sheer fury and somewhat possessive feelings towards my much too sudden kiss. I sent a silent prayer she wouldn't tear me to bits.

"Oh...hey Yuuki," I tried feebly, finding myself cursing yet another one of my impulsive actions.

_I totally did that without thinking! DAMMIT! Yuuki is so going to have me for this!_

"Zero was asking about you," she said coolly, walking up to Kaname and quickly kissing his untouched cheek, turned to me.

_No need to be a bitch. I know he's yours, _I considered saying but the last thing I wanted was a war against Yuuki. She'd destroy me and I just didn't have the time to plot against a vampire. A pureblood princess to say the least and might I add I was a scrawny little human whose bows and arrows would be no match to Yuuki's supernatural powers.

"Alright, I'll go find him again. Excuse me," I curtsied and then departed without a second glance.

_The things I would say if I had the nerve, _I thought bitterly. Then again...I was the one moving in on her turf, so, I really didn't have the right to be so complicated. At any rate, I decided to write a formal apology that night when I knew Yuuki would be cool enough and spotted Zero leaning against a pillar. He met my eyes and then walked over to me, the ballroom's crowd gradually decreasing.

"I think we can fit in one final dance before Chairman comes to get us," Zero shrugged and I agreed.

"Alright, one more because I don't give you any attention," I teased and Zero lifted me up, balancing me on his feet.

"You're going to step on me anyway so might as well do this," he said, his arm tight around me and forehead against mine. "By the way, I saw the kiss."

"Don't. Mention. That."

"I was just going to say it wasn't smart."

"Ya think? It totally happened on impulse."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"Because I'm me."

"Exactly," Zero breathed in my ear and laced his fingers between mine. "You're just enjoying all the attention these boys give you, aren't you?"

"Shut up," I sighed, knowing he was just joking around.

Zero smiled again, his dancing no less graceful than if I wasn't standing on his feet. The music was slow and soothing, relaxing every muscele in my body and I allowed my arm to slink more around Zero's neck. He was steady, holding me close and carefully, as if I were made of glass. I felt safe, secure, and for the rest of the dance, it felt as if we were the only people in the room.

**I know I made her a little wishy washy in this chapter but someone kindly asked for there to a little rivalry between either Yuuki and Kaiyo or Kaname and Zero...and well, why not? I thought it'd be cliche if I made Kaname magically come to love Kaiyo...the story may loose it's effect but there are a couple things I could have done...maybe make a spin off and write a bunch of "What Ifs". That'll be a project for a later date though. Lol. Hope you're all liking it and I would like many reviews! Motivation...ya know xD Anyway, thank you so much for reading and all the support! Cyber pocky for you all! Woo! **

**Until Next Time! (which will probably be in a few days...thank God for long summer days and nights :)****  
~SilverNightRain08**


	15. Arigatou

**Guess what? I got a new chapter for you all. x] Ah, never knew how much of a pain finding a job can be. Goodness! I'm perfectly okay with just flippin' some burgers for the time being! I just need some cash for college. XD Lol. My random misadventures...haha. Anyway, here's the next installment of Nine Spider Webs! (I have yet to figure out what is so significant to the number nine...I really just picked the title randomly...xD) Anyway...aside from my annoying analitical personality, Enjoy! :D**

**Chapterly Thank Yous go to: Kalaia, Dixie-Fillie, Shadow of a Broken Angel, dearwhomever, RipleyWhiteFire, LadyFelton1994, the ever so loyal DarkFlame Alchemist and milanhime (I really don't mind long reviews. I love them in all honesty...go ahead, you may tell me how incredibly awesome I am, I don't mind at all ahaha! 3 XD). Thank you all so much for the support and thank you to the readers that really don't bother sending feedback. It's all good...you know who you are and I am grateful you are reading! :D Lol! I sound so cocky. XD Anyway, again, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! **

I tightened my coat around me, attempting to keep warm and shielded from the bitter chill. The sky was depressed and gray, clouds moping around in the freezing air and freeing no snow. Dark patches of green stood out against the melting snow, dull and gray with dirt and soot, crunching beneath my boots as I passed. Melted ice left the sidewalks and roads slippery and wet, causing me to slip every few steps due to my being lost in thought.

I had decided to pay Suki a visit for the second time in the past week, this particular visit being a surprise to her. I had seen her only a few days prior, the visitation being short and somewhat discouraging. Suki had completely changed and I didn't know why. She had seemed to not want to be around me, her usual neat and shiny hair faded and lifeless in a frizzy mess around her shoulders. Her face had become gaunt and tired, black circles compressing the vibrant skin underneath her now vacant eyes.

"Suki, what's going on?" I had asked a million times but each time she had waved me off.

"I'm fine...go back to the Academy alright? I don't want you to be around when I'm like this..."

her sentance had broken off completely by an attack of whooping cougs.

"Gahh. It sucks..."

"But Suki," I protested, "I need to get you medical help or something. I can't just leave you here!"

"I've been to the hospital a trillion times...they can't do a thing-"

She had broken into another fit of coughing, sounding as if she had been an eighty year old woman smoking her whole life. I had attempted to help her, in the process scraping my hand against the sharp edge of a table.

"Ouch...damn...great, now I'm bleeding-err-Suki? What are you doing!" I cried when she had shoved me towards the door.

"Go back to the-Academy-you can't be around me when-I'm like this," Suki gagged and pushed me out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

"But Suki-!"

The door had locked and I could hear her deep and heaving breaths on the other side. I stood out in the cold for what had felt like and hour, listening to the silence and wondering what I would be able to do in terms of helping Suki. Her coughing had stopped and I heard her footsteps amble away, the faint creaking of the stairs following shortly after. Without any other choice, I reluctantly turned back and returned to the Academy.

Today's visit I had a feeling would be no different from the last. It was as if she had suddenly become a different person; I certainly didn't know what to do. One day she was fine and cheerful, the next she was looking like the bride of Death. Why couldn't she just tell me what was wrong? She hadn't even cracked a smile and happily say it was just the flu and she'd be back to normal in a few days. It wasn't like her...normally, Suki would have found some sort of encouragement for me not to worry.

Attempting to shake any horrible possibility out of my head, I approached her house, my boots skidding once over the slippery walk way. All the curtains in the windows were drawn shut and the front door was closed as well, giving the usual welcoming home an abandoned and eerie aura. I shook my head, trying to not overthink things and rang the doorbell after stepping up onto the porch. Three beats passed and no answer, not even the slow shuffling of slippers over the carpet. Just silence. I rang the bell again, thinking maybe she was asleep and hadn't heard it the first time. There was still no movement or sound and I stepped back, gnawing on my lower lip.

"Suki-chan! It's Kaiyo! Open up will ya?" I called, hoping I would see the curtains shift or something...some sign of life within the house. "Suki!"

There was still no answer and concern was chewing away at my mind. Without hesitation, I tried the door, which was locked tight. That was unusual as well.

_Maybe she went to the hospital to get some treatment...yeah, that's it! Or she is feeling better and just ran some errands! Yes...one of those two...I'll see if Chairman got a hospital report. I didn't even tell him I was coming-well Zero knows but still-so, I can just ask Chairman if any hospital report came when I get back! _

Hoping my optimism wouldn't be in vain, I scurried back down the stairs and down to the sidewalk, heading back to Cross Academy. Keeping my hands deep in my warm pockets, I walked much quicker than I had before hand, in a bit of a hurry. An icy wind caused trees to moan softly and I kept my eyes on the cement, ears perked in case Suki would call out to me.

"Kai...yo..."

The wind carried a soft voice but I ignored it, thinking it was only my imagination.

"Kaiyo...!"

A second time made me slow my pace but I didn't stop or look back, thinking the voice was just spawned from my anxious imagination. I continued on my way, glancing behind me but seeing nothing. I turned back around, continuing on and shaking my head, ridding it of any frightening thoughts.

"Stop overreacting Kaiyo," I scolded myself, then saw a quick movement out of the corner of my eye. I froze, my fingers crawling to my inside pocket to touch the Artemis Rod and I managed to relax a little bit. I slowly pulled it out of the inside pocket and slipped it inside my side pocket along with my hand before turning around carefully to observe Suki's lonely house.

Unsure as to why, I began taking cautious steps toward the house, my eyes cemented to the ivy covered walls, searching for the source of movement. The hope it was only a dead ivy limb was all too high as I stopped a fair distance from the side, the Artemis Rod dormat but secure in my clenched fist. My shaky breath puffed out in front of my trembling lips, my heart pounding and I again reassured myself there was no one there. Turning back around and wishing Zero was with me, I began to walk back, keeping a look out from the corner of my eye.

_One...two...three...four...you better lock your door..._

_Don't think about that..._

_Five...under the bed you dive..._

My pace quickened, the sickening lullaby coming back to me. A sick nursery rhyme I had heard some children at the playground singing when I was nine. There were two girls, both of them a farther distance away from the other children and sitting on the grass, clapping their hands together to the slow and eerie tempo of the tune.

_Six...seven...you'll be sent to Heaven..._

Death...my biggest fear. Back then, I had been with mother at the park so the rhyme didn't scare me. But now...now that I was alone and vunerable...anyone could smell my intense fear. I longed to be back at the Academy, safe and warm in the commons with Zero...Zero...I kept thinking about him. The more I did so, the better I felt.

_Don't think about Death, think about Zero. It's okay..._

_Eight...nine..._

"Don't think about it...just focus on Zero," I told myself, fear and comfort clashing inside of me. Everything was going to be fine as long as I focused on him. I would be safe and hurry back to the Academy where he'd be waiting for me.

_...on you the vampires will dine..._

My walk broke into a sprint as I saw a swift movement behind me and I instinctivly whipped around, whipping out the Artemis Rod which was now in full length.

"Alright, who's there?" I yelled and there was a cackle being carried by the wind. I shot my eyes back over to the house, where I saw the flutter of a black jacket over the side of the wall. Without thinking, I sprinted back towards the house, the Artemis Rod clenched tightly in my hand.

"SUKI GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I screamed once I saw the decaying and wrinkled hand of a Level E vampire gripping a handful of ivy.

"Such a cute little girl," he cackled, a sadistic smile twisting his gnarled and ghostly face. "I bet you taste wonderful."

"If I had a yen for everytime a Level E said that to me," I sighed, sick of hearing how wonderful I must taste. My immaturity just couldn't handle it.

"So-who is this Suki you are calling out to? Is she gone?"

The head lulled to the side, his mouth dropping and reflecting his demented curiousity. I only stared at him, the greasy brown hair hanging loosely in his face, the black trench coat in tatters around his skeletal shoulders.

"You mind your own business," I snapped and the Level E cackled.

"So impolite," he complained and swung his legs back and forth while perched on the windowsill. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for him to make a move but he only stared at me, as if waiting for me to attempt the murder first. "Are you going to do anything?"

I didn't reply.

"I think that's a no. Oh well...I thought you would make this more fun...such a disappointment. Where's your friend? He'll spice things up. Is he coming?"

Feeling my eyes widen, I clutched the Artemis Rod, ready to throw it if the Level E made another move.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled and the grinning Level E laughed, sending a cold chill down my spine.

"Your silver haired friend...the one with the scary gun, where is he?"

_How does he know Zero? What the hell? And how does this bastard know who I am? What's going on?_

"You seem puzzled," the Level E tilted his head and stared at me, his scrawny legs still swinging back and forth. "Alright...well, answer me this: Are you Kaiyo Abukara?"

Without the slightest thought as to what I was doing, I threw the Artemis Rod at the demon as hard as I could. Much to my dismay, I missed and the Rod smashed through the kitchen window, thus leaving me unarmed. For anyone who cares, that is not an ideal postition to be in...unless you're a pureblood vampire...then it really doesn't matter if you have a weapon or not.

"Such a feeble attempt," the vampire shook his head and his eyes began to glow. "My turn, Kaiyo Abukara."

He lunged for me and I shrieked, darting out of the way of the yellow fangs. I heard the ripping of the fabric to my coat as the Level E tumbled to the frozen ground, growling. Without any other choice, I jumped for the window sill, kicking off a potted plant (can anyone give me a NINJA?) and graping the cold wood of the sill. Effortlessly pulling myself throught the broken window, I fell to the kitchen floor, landing on some of the shattered glass.

"Damn it!" I cried through clenched teeth when I felt pieces of glass break through my skin. Blood dripped onto the floor, now making me a bleeding, defenseless human girl. Just my luck.

I stayed on the floor for a split second, my eyes adjusting to the darkness and I spotted the Atremis Rod in front of the basement door, now in it's shorter form. I army crawled over to it, still half listening to the heavy pants of the Level E recovering outside and I wrapped my fingers around the Rod's middle.

"Gotcha," I whispered with a slight smile on my face.

No sooner had the word come out of my mouth, the monster sprang through another window, sending more glass into the air and a few scratching my face. I shrieked and whipped the Artemis Rod around, one end of it smacking the Level E on the side of the head. He groaned and stumbled aside as I ran for the front door, my eyes wide and breath ceaseless. Never in my life had I been more terrified as my shaking hand grabbed for the door handle.

"Not this time missy!" I heard the distorted voice screech from the kitchen, the words sounding as if the Devil had spoken them.

"Fuck you!" I screamed back and the disfigured hands grabbed for my jacket. I whipped around in a complete circle, the jacket tearing and I ran upstairs, bashing the Level E in the mouth with my weapon.

_If I had my bow and arrows, all of this would have ended so much more smoothly! Isn't this thing suppossed to kill vampires? GAH! I don't know how to use the damn thing!_

I darted down the dank hallway, leaping into the guest room and quietly shutting the door behind me. I drew in oxygen in quaking breaths, trickles of sweat slithering down the side of my head despite the cold air and I listened for the footsteps to leave. I leaned against the door, locking it and pulled out my cell phone.

"Come on! Why now?" I hissed, the phone recieving no signal but I dialed Zero's number four times anyway. There was no way the call could get through and I tried not to panic. I gripped the useless phone in my hand, a few tears escaping down my cheeks and I felt so defeated and helpless.

"Zero," I whispered into nothing, "Zero, help me...!"

_"Run Kaiyo!" _

_Okaa-san...Okaa-san...where are you?_

_"Those monsters took important people away from me too," Zero told me as we were huddled by the crackling fire. _

_"I know...I'm so sorry Zero-kun," I said smally, my twelve year old mind unable to think of anything else to say. _

_Zero rested his chin on his knees, his violet eyes stealing a glance at the sleeping Yuuki on the couch and I draped the warm, green blanket around his shoulders. _

_"You know what though?" I started, his eyes meeting mine. _

_"What?" _

_"We always have each other," I said softly, a smile on my face and Zero stared at me before cracking a half smile. _

_"Yeah...true." _

"Why am I thinking about that now?" I wondered to myself as I longed to be back at the Academy, safe, with Zero. I couldn't die here...no, I _wouldn't _die here. Not at the hands of a Level E. I wouldn't do it. Zero was waiting for me back at Cross Academy, he was waiting in the commons for me or pacing around campus thinking I would be walking in through the gates any second now. I was going to walk through those gates again. This was not it...this was **not **the end.

"Zero..." I whispered, the name giving me more courage, "Zero."

With a slightly shaking hand, I unlocked the bedroom door, the Artemis Rod ready in my hand and I listened carefully for heavy breathing or footsteps or any sign the Level E was still downstairs...or worse, outside the door. When all I heard was silence, I cracked the door open a little, a sliver of gray light creeping out onto the hardwood floor. My heart pounded as I peeked out, seeing no sign the monster was still there.

_Zero. _

I was going to make it out.

_Zero._

The floorboards creaked softly as I stepped out cautiously, my eyes examening every inch of the hallway. To my relief, it was empty aside from me and I carefully made my way down the stairs, my heart still hammering in my tight chest. I had to get out of here alive...I had to see Zero again. I had to.

That calm, cool, collected and somewhat emo friend that had always been there for me. When my parents died, when Kaname and Yuuki left, whenever I needed someone to vent to or just chat with, patrol and study with, he was always there. It had always been Zero...always. Kaname had saved me, yes, I was eternally greatful to him for destroying the monster that had threatened me, but every other time-any time I really needed someone to be there for me, Zero was never far away, no matter what...he had always put me first.

"Zero, I'm coming," I murmured as I reached for the front door's brass handle once more. "Zero..."

"You didn't think you were getting away _that_ easily now didja?" the demonic voice seethed into my ear.

The Artemis Rod dropped from my hand, clattering to the floor as the Level E slammed me backwards, sending me flying into the wall. He cackled, overjoyed and I slumped down to the floor, my head throbbing with pain.

"Damn-_you_!" I snarled through clenched teeth, shakily sitting up and the monster giggled sadistically.

"You think you're going back to you're precious Zero, don't you? Think again my love!"

I screamed as I felt his fingers yank at my hair, thrusting my head back and giving him a clear aim to the vein pulsing in my throat.

"So sweet," he lusted, the dry tongue sliding over my neck.

_No. It's not ending like this. I'm not dying here! _

"Get _off_!" I yelled and punched the wrinkled face as hard as I could, the Level E falling back just enough to allow me to scramble away towards the Artemis Rod.

"No," he snapped and I reached for my weapon, my finger tips just inches away before the vampire seized my ankle, making me fall back down.

"_NO!" _I screamed as he dragged me back, my arm still reaching for the weapon and I kicked desperatly, trying to free myself.

"You just made it all harder on yourself," the vampire snarled as he lifted me up by my ankle and I thrashed wildly, trying to get him to let go.

"LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears flooding my face, raining down into my hair.

"No one can hear you sweetie," the Level E sang and dropped me. I gasped and held my throbbing head, my neck now aching and I tried to roll out of harm's way. "So tell me what Zero is like why don't you?"

"Go to Hell!"

He grabbed my ankle again and hoisted me up without any trouble, his blood lusting eyes meeting mine. I cried, helpless and praying that somehow someone would come to my rescue. I was defenseless and a freaking damsel in distress...

"Come on deary, surely you want me to tell Zero something when I see him next...seeing as you won't." The last portion of the sentance came out as a maniacle whisper and I screamed while slashing at the sagging throat with my nails.

"So cute," the vampire mused and the searing pain of his nails piercing and digging into my side sent a numbing shock over my whole body. I couldn't even scream as the lapping of blood echoed in my ears and I felt myself fall back into the floor. My eyes were open as wide as they could be and teas spilled out along with blood onto the floor. I saw shadows dancing and thought the front door had blasted open, a man striding through, aiming a gun at the now whimpering monster.

"I-I didn't do it! Please! Spare me!" the Level E groveled and I attempted to focus my eyes upward, the image swimming before my dazed eyes.

"Bull."

"Please! Spare me!"

"You can't have her," Zero growled and the blast of the Bloody Rose almost deafened me, the Level E's final pleas drowned out with the violent scream of the merciless gun.

I became aware of my own gasps as Zero stepped over the corpse towards me, my eyes beginning to shut.

"Come on, Kaiyo."

He picked me up, swiftly grabbing the Artemis Rod on his way out and I blacked out before the cold, winter air could touch my face again.

**Hours later...Zero's POV**

"How could you be so reckless?" I asked the sleeping girl for about the ninth time, watching her from my position over by the window. "What in the world were you thinking?"

As expected, Kaiyo didn't answer. She had been sound asleep for the past three hours from all the pain killers and such the doctors had given her, not stirring at all. If the machine mesuring her heart beat hadn't been beeping next to her every few seconds, I would have thought she was dead. That wound the Level E had given her had been pretty nasty, taking almost twenty stitches to sew back together. I shuddered at the thought of anything else happening to Kaiyo...and also felt relieved I had passed by the house when I did. Who knows what would have happened if Kaiyo hadn't been discovered...

"You're so impulsive," I sighed and pulled up a chair beside her bed. "Always gotta have someone watching you or you get into trouble."

Kaiyo's sleep remained undisturbed as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on her bedside, my thoughts lost. What was she really trying to do? Just find Suki? And why hadn't Suki been there? It was strange...and the conclusions I was coming to were all to frightening and bloody. I really didn't want to place those thoughts into Kaiyo's mind. She had already dealt with enough.

"I'm not going to leave you," I whispered as I rested my head on my folded arms, still facing her. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

Without a second thought or hesitation, I lightly placed my hand over Kaiyo's before falling asleep.

**Another hour later...back to Kaiyo's POV**

I could hear my heart pulsing, the echo all too familiar in my ears. I inhaled slowly, the sharp pain in my side merciless and I grimiced but managed to pull myself up to a sitting position. The hospital sheets pulled a bit, making me cast my gaze down to see Zero's arms and a portion of his face being bathed in moonlight seeping through the curtains of the hospital room. His cool hand was over mine, I came to notice, and I felt a blush begin to creep up onto my face. My fingers reached out to stroke his silky hair, my mind questioning why but I couldn't really seem to have a good reason to do so. I just wanted to.

"Zero...I owe you so much for everything you've done. Not just tonight, but...how you've always been the shoulder for me to cry on all these years. I know it's more or less because you've been in love with me...but...whatever the reason is, I am so grateful for it."

Zero didn't stir and I continued to stroke his hair, a soft smile spreading across my face and tears in my eyes.

"I've been so stupid...to not see what your feelings really were. I was so blinded by my love for Kaname-sama, I couldn't even comprehend that someone else...someone that had always been there since the day we met...I never imagined someone could fall in love with me. Not with me."

I felt more tears rain off my face and I wiped them aside with my free hand, Zero still not stirring but I thought I saw his face soften as I still ran my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Zero, for always being there. I really think...one day...maybe...I'll be able to fall in love with you, so, please, wait up for me? Like you always have been...please continue to be there because I need you here with me..." I trailed off my rambling and leaned forward more to rest my forehead on his soft hair, a few more tears dripping off my chin.

"Arigatou, Zero-kun."

**Cute ne? Lol. Well, I got to work on the next chapter now I suppose...I thought this would be a good place to end. Plus I'm sleepy...it's like, 12 am-wait...I'm a teenager! I should be able to be up all night! -cries quietly- XD Well, guess my weak little self needs some zzzzs so, yeah. Haha! I'll update again soon and I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews make me oh so very happy :3 Thank you all so much for reading and see you soon! **

**This has been SilverNightRain08 once again. I'll be back again with more romance, suspense, random humor and vampires that I did not create! (okay, well, Kaiyo..though she isn't a vampire and neither is Tamaki or Suki...or is she? Lol! Anyway, those 3 off the top of my head are the only characters that belong to me. All the canon characters belong to the wonderful and artistic Mitsuri Hino-san! :D) I'll make a fabulous return soon! :D Bye for now!**


	16. Stay

**I have made a fabulous return just as promised! So, shall Abukara-san begin to see Zero in a new light? **

**After he rescues her, (again) from the jaws of death (quite literally) Kaiyo wakes up in the hospital to see Zero sleeping beside her, his hand over hers. Something seems to trigger emotions that Kaiyo had never displayed before, almost as if she is beginning to see Zero in a new light. **

**Hey, it could happen or it could not. Just going to have to find out. **

**ONWARD MY FELLOW FAN FICTIONIES!**

"Abukara-san, by the looks of your injuries, you should probably stay another night...just so we can be sure on the stiches," a nurse attempted to pursuade me as I hobbled around my hospital room gathering the belongings Chairman had dropped off two nights ago.

"I'll be fine. I've been here two days," I replied stubbornly and the nurse pushed her rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I just want to be sure that-"

"I'll be okay...promise. I really just want to go home. I'll be careful and such so I don't hurt myself-again," I assured her and the nurse's blue eyes closed as she tightened the brown bun of hair beginning to come undone.

"Really, this isn't-"

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Besides, my father's here and it'd just be a waste if we sent him back home. Thank you so much for everything, I really appreciate it."

I bowed deeply before stuffing the perscribed pain killers into my coat pocket. The nurse stared after me, pretty amazed at my defiance and I left the hospital room without a second glance backwards. Maybe leaving so soon hadn't been a good idea, but being holed up in one room for another day watching nothing but outdated sitcoms and having IVs stabbed into my already aching arms just didn't appeal to me. Besides, I wanted to see Zero. I didn't realize how much I missed seeing him up until he left the previous day.

I signed myself out, the lobby remaining mostly empty except for the nurses bustling around and a few remaining paitents needing attention. I waved god bye to a young girl with pigtails holding her bruised wrist, offering her a cheery smile to help brighten her day. Her mother was explaining to the nurse how her daughter had sprained her wrist while playing at school and the little girl rocked back and forther on her feet, then caught notice of me. She smiled shyly back and tugged on her mother's skirt, wanting the attention directed towards her once again.

My arms and torso were still rather sore but I managed to push the heavy doors open anyway, joyous to have the shining white snow greet me as I stepped out onto the cement steps. Snowflakes swirled down from the sky and scanned the street for Chairman, inhaling the cold but clean air.

"Kaiyo-chan! Over here!" I heard Chairman call my name from the street and I felt a smile pull back on my lips as he stood, waving, from the passanger's seat. I ran over to him as fast as the numb ache in my body would allow and I was welcomed back into the comforting world with a warm hug from Chairman.

"Alright you two, it's only been two days. Not two years," Professor Yagari growled from the driver's seat as Chairman hugged me tightly. I ignored the stings from my rib cage as I slowly let go from the embrace and slid into the backseat of the car.

"Sorry Sensei...it just feels like it's been longer than just two days. I can only stay in one room for so long," I chirped between a giggle and Yagari only rolled his eyes as the car rattled off again towars the Academy.

"Zero has really missed you in your absence, Kaiyo-chan," Chairman practically sang and to my surprise, I perked up a lot more than I intended to.

"Really? Has he been talking about me or something?"

"Oh! Nonstop Kaiyo-chan!" Chairman's hand flew to his forehead dramatically and Yagari growled something but neither one of us heard him. "Poor Kiryuu has been spending such long nights pacing around the commons awaiting for his dear love's return! I stopped him once and attmepted to get him to sleep, but he refused. 'No!' yelled he, 'I shall not rest until Kaiyo has returned to me! I shall not have peace until I have held her delicate body in my strong, manly arms-"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Yagari bellowed and I shoved my gloved hand in my mouth to muffle the fits of giggles. "Zero never said that! He's been up pacing all hours of the night, yes, but he hasn't been groveling like a damn Shakespeare wannabe!"

"Oh, you are such a downer. I just can't add any romance into these situations can I?" Chairman sighed sadly and I felt tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. "But in all seriousness Kaiyo, Zero has been very worried about you. He wanted to come with us to pick you up but we needed him to stay and patrol while we were gone. I convinced him we wouldn't be too long."

"We left over an hour ago," Yagari growled and I thought I had caught a hint of sadistic amusment in his voice.

"Well, what are we going to do? We had to stop and get some lunch."

"...so you're late because you wanted food?" I asked, my voice dropping and Chairman and Yagari disregarded my comment. I couldn't tell if they were pleased with themselves or not.

"Poor Zero...he's probably going crazy because we are keeping his princess away from him for so long," Chairman sighed again after a moment of silence and propped his chin up on the window sill. I felt my face turn nine shades of red as I sat back, the surroundings becoming more familiar as Yagari guided the car back towards the Academy.

"He's probably just waiting by the gates," he pondered and I nodded, liking the less romantacised vision of Zero Yagari had. Chairman...well...he was just embarrassing me. I certainly didn't see myself as a princess and...I guess it was just my pride that made me turn redder than I already was.

"Anyway, all sillyness aside, are you feeling better Kaiyo? That Level E took put up a nasty fight," Chairman focused on me as I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I assured him but Chairman peered at me still.

"I'm not entirely convinced but, I'll take your word for it. No more wandering off on your own for a while, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good girl."

He beamed and the car reached the Academy's gates. Between the drifting snowflakes, my eyes grazed the campus for Zero, who, to my surprise, wasn't anywhere in sight. Disappointed by this, I didn't wait for the car to shut off in order to scramble out onto the damp cement as the vehicle's engine faded to a low purr and Yagari stepped outside with Chairman.

"Well, I guess he didn't wait up," Chairman observed and Yagari hauled my suitcase out of the back seat.

"Suppose he went to class or something. Knowing Zero, he could be roaming around anywhere."

I didn't answer either of them and briskly walked towards the entrance to the main building, crisp wind gnawing at my cheeks. Damp snow caked my shoes as I walked, the faint chattering of students inside the Academy becoming louder with each step.

_I find it strange how Zero wasn't here when I first arrived; I mean, he's usually the first person to be sure I'm alright...maybe he's just busy with homework or guardian duties Chairman asked him to do, _I pondered and felt my teeth nibbling on my lower lip. _I hope he's alright...if he's having those cravings again-_

I flashed back to the first time Zero bit me and cringed. The nauseating slither of blood slipping between my skin and his lips made my stomach churn, my lips twitching into a sickened form of a smile. A slight burning pricked at my throat as I thought back to that night and my fingers caressed the area, feeling no sign of evidence it ever took place.

_It scares me. The thought of Zero losing control and devouring me...the thought sounds so silly because Zero cares about me...but still. He's a vampire and the chances of falling to Level E are all to high. Even so, at the same time, I can't bring myself to leave him behind. _

My hand reached out and pulled the Academy door open. Hot air puffed into my face as I stepped inside, untying my boots and removing up my coat before the door clicked shut. Instinctivly, I stared towards the library, needing the company of books and suspending my search for Zero. Paying little heed to the occasional clump of students gossiping or whispering softly in a corner, I slipped into the library, the floor to ceiling shelves of books immdeiatly comforting me.

_Zero's always been the one to come to my aid when I needed him. The fact that he's a vampire shouldn't change my opinion of him in any way. _

I wandered through the endless rows of novels, my thoughts continually webbing together and my eyes drank the titles of each choice. Finally coming to a slower pace in the ninth row, I reached for a leather bound poetry book and began to scan it's pages to see if anything would catch my sudden interest.

_If the situation between Zero and me were reversed he would have my back one hundered percent. There's no way he would ever leave me behind, especially if I were in trouble. I can't believe I would ever consider throwing Zero's friendship away just because of a fear I possess! Zero would never abandon me. I need to always be here for him . I _want _to always be here for him ...see him smile and hear his laugh and just be with him. _

I snapped the poetry book shut and pursed my lips as the thoughts echoed in my mind.

"It's settled," I voiced to no one, and shuffled over to a leather arm chair in front of the crackling fire. The book opened itself to me as I began to read, intoxicated by the vivid metaphors and images of minds far greater than my own.

_As long as he's okay, _I told myself, _as long as he's okay. I'll be sure to watch out for Zero and take care of him as he has done for me_.

Pulling my knees up to my chest and having my nose centimeters from the old, yellowing pages, the fire's heat embraced me and my body completely relaxed. The sun beams streaking through the window began to fade the more I read, the pages becoming darker and I, lost in someone else's reality.

**Only God knows how many hours later...**

"Kaiyo, how long have you been in here?" Zero's voice cut through darkness and I suddenly realized I was freezing cold.

"Huh?" I jolted, my stiff joints sore. My arms were hugging my knees, which were still pulled up to my chest and they cracked as I stretched out.

"It's almost midnight. How long ago did you get back?" Zero asked me and I yawned, the book toppling to the floor with a muffled _thunk. _I noticed the fire had become mere glowing embers in the darkness.

"I dunno. A while ago. Where were you?"

"In my dorm room then I went on patrol and came looking for you because you didn't show up," Zero half scolded. Any other time, I would have felt bad, but I was too tired to even think.

"How long was I asleep?"

"No clue."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Again, I say, no clue."

I focused on Zero's blank face as best as I could through the shadows and fatigue then shrugged. I began to stand up but flopped back down, my body rebelliously refusing to work.

"I can't get up," I mumbled, my voice a sleepy monotone and I heard Zero sigh.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to your dorm."

"Erm-?"

Without any other form of input from me, Zero scooped me off the chair and effortlessly carried me through the library and out the door. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, nestling my head between his neck and shoulder, almost being lulled to sleep by his steadiness as he descended the stairs. My eyes closed and Zero's arms held me closer to his warm body as he pushed out the wooden doors into the bitter night, the wind nibbling at my bare hands and face.

Silver moon light bathed the campus and the manly features of Zero's face. His arms held me fast against his chest and I studied the stern face, his eyes remaining focused straight ahead. The silver light made his violet eyes shimmer, his personal thoughts lingering in his expression.

_He looks so beautiful like this..._I silently observed, my eyes half closing and head resting against him.

The steady echo of his heart beat soothed me and everything in the world seemed to melt away as my focus centered around Zero. Nothing existed except for him and me...the cold air was no longer biting me, vampires and blood vanished; I knew I was safe. Zero was here, nothing bad was going to happen. As long as I stayed by him, nothing bad or scary would ever happen. Zero kept me safe. He always protected me and comforted me, even if all I did was hurt him...Zero was the reason I was able to come home in the first place.

"I...haven't felt this safe in a while," I murmured as Zero carried me, his shoes crunching over the crispy snow.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing...Kiryuu-kun."

Sleep tugged at me as my head fully rested on Zero's sturdy shoulder, the sudden warmth of the Sun Dorm arousing goosebumps all over my frgid body. Zero slipped off his shoes and stairs squeaked as he ascended towards my dorm. It felt as if he had simply floated through the ceiling, next thing I knew, I was being covered with warm blankets in my room, Zero seated next to me.

"Get some sleep, okay?" he ordered quietly, his fingers stroking my bangs.

"Stay though," I whispered, my voice dragging with fatigue. My hand found his and held it next to my face. I drifted off at the sound of Zero saying, "Okay" and smiled.

_I'm safe, _I thought, _as long as Zero's here, I'm safe._

**Sorry about the slowness guys! Really! I'll be working on the next chapter and it'll be uploaded eventually. XP I promise it'll get more intense soon! Promise! Thank you so much for reading! =D**

Till next time! 

**~SilverNightRain**


	17. Promise

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!: Xxfrostblade41, megalanfan, Legacygirl-1, FatHo, gokurakuin tsukiko, RipleyWhiteFire, Dixie-Filly, MartiaLae, April Marciano, HeartlessVampireGirl, Ms. Lucky1322, Kairi14ole, Regin, Kuroneko1981, dawn08, Madmonkey555, Chimichar, Maisie Vasilescu Lumwood, Yippykiye, 1kanako-chan, Eien no Akumu, SnowyYukio, AngelicMagic01, Trance2066, Bow Down to Gir, TykiPyon, , indescribable music, The Strike Freedom, HowlingWolf26, BloodMoonWanes, Lianne Sabrina, The-Dark-Love-Writer, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, vannahthepoohXO, Jagga, kahllie, Little-Retard, , milanhime, MiuHatake, Dark-Flame Alchemist and HybridRebellion! (Some of you reviewed for other fanfics but I figured I'd just get it all done at once x3) Thank you all so much! I cannot express enough how much I appreciate the endless support! Arigatou!**

**So, I had a bit of a break through. If the story's pace seems to suddenly change course a bit, well, hold on tight and I hope you enjoy the ride. What's a good fan fiction without a few twists and turns? I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**I'm trying to move things a long a bit so, I decided to make the story a bit more-oh dear. I must not spoil the surprise. Hope you all enjoy! **

_I was always told to stay away from them..._

"Kaiyo?"

_...because they would only hurt me._

"Kaiyo!"

The echo of my name bounced off the brick walls of the surrounding buildings. I paused, almost recognizing the disembodied voice and tilted my head towards the direction the voice was summoning from.

"Who's that?"

Slowly turning, I scanned the street behind me, viewing nothing unexpected. A few pedestrians ambling across the road, busy shops and chimneys belching out gray smoke were all that occupied the town street. Shrugging off the instance, I continued on my way, giving the guitar case strap a squeeze, reassuring myself my bow and fresh arrows were secure against my back.

_I need to stop reading so many horror stories._

"Kaiyo!"

_This is kinda freaky. _

Despite my personal voice of logic nagging, I paused again, ears perked and waiting to capture the voice again.

"Come here sweetie!"

_I'm imagining things again._ I shook my head, in an attempt to erase the sweet voice. _It's just my mind screwing with me._

Disregarding the voice as a figment of my imagination, I continued down the street, plucking frayed strands of the strap. Paranoia and personal fear-both were logical explainations for my sudden shakeness. I had just recovered from the wounds the last Level E encounter left. This was the first walk I had cared to venture on alone for at least a week. I was fine; there was no one following me.

"I saw a man on the roof-top, the roof-top of a dou-nut shop. He was eating a lo-li-pop, a lo-li-pop on the roof, top," I murmured a diddy my mother had taught me in an attempt to calm myself.

"I asked why he was on the roof-top, with a lo-li-pop."

"Kaiyo..."

"He said, 'Lit-tle La-dy, Lit-tle La-dy, I like the view up-here."

_You're being followed, _my instincts whispered.

"Why...he was on the roof top..."

_Run, Kaiyo. _

I resisted my urge to break into a sprint, half in fear of whatever was following me would notice my franticness and pursue in a death race.

"With a lo-li-pop."

_Run, Kaiyo. Run and don't stop until you're safe back in the Academy._

My fist tightened around the strap and my pace quickened with my breath. Heart hammering. Hands tremblings. Eyes darting everywhere. Where was that voice coming from?

"Kaiyo Abukara!"

First behind me, then a few feet a head of me, as if some sort of ghost was stalking me. The air thickened and I could feel my chest burning, even though I was only walking.

"I like the view...up...here."

"Kaiyo-chan..."

It was right next to me, whispering in my ear. Fear attacked. I didn't stop sprinting until the slam of the Sun Dorm's door shook the whole campus once I was safe inside.

**Nightfall. In the library...**

"You're awfully quiet this evening," Zero remarked over his novel. I only stared aimlessly at the chess board in front of me, pencil rolling into the binding of my history book.

"Just thinking," I sighed, placing my ignored homework next to the board, my elbows resting on my knees. "You worry too much, Zero."

"I have every reason to worry about you." He sounded slightly irritated and I studied his face, bathed in gold light from the dancing fire flames. "You wander off on your own and don't return for hours. You've been attacked before and it concerns me that-"

"But I don't look out for _you_ like this," I cut off. "If anything, I run away from you. Constantly."

Zero stared at me, bewildered at my sudden snap. I could almost predict how he'd deny the claim, saying it was perfectly natural to run from a blood sucking beast. Even so, the fact Zero was always at arm's length to guide me through any hardship but I couldn't even _think_ of his bared fangs simply told me I was not the friend I thought I was.

"You've saved me, Zero, so many times," I said finally, not meeting his eyes, "and you have one moment where you need me most, but I run away."

_Don't come near me! ... Stay away!_

Zero's chair creaked as he stood, walking over to my chair and then kneeling before me. His eyes were soft and his expression understanding, as if he had expected me to say something like this.

"I don't blame you, Kaiyo," Zero said smoothly, and I avoided eye contact.

"I do. I ran from you when you bit me, I ran when you told me you loved me...I run away Zero. I always have. And yet, you're always there to help me out. No matter what."

There was a pause as Zero searched for a reply and I curled my fists against my jeans, feeling pathetic and cowardly.

"Look," he sighed after a few moments passed, "you weren't exactly placed in a fair position. I attacked you without thinking and without even giving you any sort of knowledge I was-I _am..._"

He trailed off and I placed both hands on his shoulders, resting my forehead on his hair.

"I'm not going to run away from you. Never again," I promised quietly. "Stop blaming yourself."

Countless moments passed where neither of us moved. I couldn't tell what Zero was thinking; I could barely tell what my own thoughts were. Something had come over me but I had not the slightest idea what. The sudden need to hold Zero as close as possible to me, to tell him things that I had been wanting to tell him for so long...the same things I could never put into words. It was cliche, what was happening. The girl suddenly realizing all she needed had been right in front of her the whole time...the man having no idea what to say, being too humble to do so. Not a story no one has heard before, but none the less, it's what happened.

_All the horror is just in my mind. Zero is no one to be afraid of, even if he is a vampire. _

"I-I'm going to go to bed," Zero said after another few moments of silence. "You should get some rest as well."

He was distant. I could see the depression in his eyes when he pulled back, avoiding my gaze. Fire light stretched and retracted across Zero's features and I slid my hand up to his cheek. I couldn't explain my sudden impulse, but I felt the need to pull him close to me again. Without any form of coherent thought, I lowered my face to his, my bangs brushing his forehead and I could feel the breeze of his breath against my lips.

_I'm never going to leave you behind. Never..._

"Kaiyo, stop."

I blinked, pulling back and removed my hand from Zero's cheek, surprised and irritated with myself.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I just-I don't want you to do something because you feel sorry for me," he said and stood up, my hand dropping uselessly into my lap.

"Wait, Zero, I-"

"Don't force yourself to feel things towards me because you don't want to hurt me," Zero said simply, giving my head a brotherly rub. "It's okay."

"But-!"

"Good night, Kaiyo."

He was gone and I found myself to be on my feet, staring after him. The hallway was bathed in light and the fire's shadows disappeared into it, Zero's own shadow eventually fading away down the hall.

"What the hell is with me?" I gritted my teeth and questioned what had just happened.

Did I-? ... I had. I was about to kiss Zero and I didn't even know why. None of it made sense. One day he was my best friend and I didn't even consider furthering the relationship and then, just now, I was dying to kiss him...hold him...keep him close. The emotional change was enough to make me feel dizzy. Was it possible feelings towards someone could change that rapidly?

_Am I falling in love with Zero? Am I _already _in love with him? _

"This is aggravating," I hissed and gathered my homework together before stalking out of the library.

_Ever since I first met him, he's never left my side. Zero has always been there, always watching over me. _

The bright light of the hallway blinded me temporarily until my eyes adjusted, my thoughts however, not being so easy to cooperate with. Being that impulsive was out of character for me, not to mention my actions were unexplainable-even to myself. Whatever the reason behind my sudden shift in thinking was, the only evident part was it exhausted me. Thankfully, I reached the twisting staircases in a matter of minutes, grateful to be so near to my dorm.

"I should just forget it," I sighed to myself. Zero would probably forget about it by morning anyway. There was no point in dwelling on anything. Besides, the whole incident could have been explained by the fact I was still overcoming lonliness from the depature of Kaname...and the earlier scare I had in the street.

The stairs creaked as I ascended and reached the first landing, a chilled draft wiggling out of the window and brushing past my bare arms. It felt like fingers prodding at me. Cold, lifeless fingers that-

"Knock it off Kaiyo!" I scolded myself and climbed the remaining stairs, turned down the hallway and reached my dorm. "Geez. You're being such a wimp."

Clicking the door shut behind me, I did my typical bed time ritual and snuggled deep underneath my bed covers.

"Nothing makes sense. Everything...is...what?"

No answers or justifications bothered to arrive as I fell asleep. I guess I should have expected that.

**The next morning...**

"Rawr."

My typical response to sunlight blinding me first thing in the morning.

"I...do not want to wake up."

The blazing sun seemed to glare at me as if to say, "I don't care. Get your shiftless butt out of bed. NOW" and, groaning in protest, I rolled out of bed and practically fell onto the floor.

"Food, greatly needed. Dang...I feel like a zombie."

The usual followed: stumble about dorm room to find a clean outfit. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Find a knot the size of Guatemala in hair. Attempt to brush hair again. Find another knot. Give up on hair. Find hair bands. Attempt to straighten hair. Hair frizzes. Gel hair. Straighten hair again. Win battle against gravity defying mass of skin cells. Think how gross that sounded. Wonder why I'm listening out what I have been doing the past hour. Decide it's not important. Shuffle over to door. Go down to cafeteria. Trip on last stair and wonder how I managed to do so. Arrive at cafeteria. Marvel how I just wasted about two minutes listing what I did in the morning rather than get to the important stuff. Decide that's pointless. Search for Zero. Find Zero. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Meow."

"Uh...good morning?" Zero stared at me and I plopped down beside him.

"Mornin'."

Zero still stared at me, somewhat bewildered and I welcomed myself to eating some rice for breakfast. I was hoping he wouldn't mention anything about the incident last night because I had no desire to explain my feelings. I didn't even know what my own feelings were. Adolescense was os convienient. EVERYTHING made sense.

"Kaiyo...?"

"Mhmm?"

"About last night..." Zero trailed off once he saw how red my face was flushing.

Insert about nine cuss words here.

"I don't know Zero. Don't worry about it, okay?"

If I had any clue in the world, I knew that was the last thing I should have said. Strike that. Telling someone that loved you to NOT WORRY ABOUT the moments you held them and almost kissed them should be at the top of the Things to Never Say To People That Like You and People You Might Possibly Like Back list.

"Kaiyo-"

"I have to-"

"Abukara-san, Kiryuu-kun," Yori approached us, interrupting my statement. Thankfully. "Chairman needs you to report to his office."

I swiviled my gaze over to her, Zero's eyes quizzing her.

"He said it was important."

Zero and I stood, pushing away half eaten rice.

"Thank you, Wakaba-san," I said, mostly grateful for interfearing with my explination. Or lack there of.

Yori bowed and led us to Chairman's office, questions swirling in my thoughts.

_I really hop it's not what I think it is..._

I hadn't told anyone about the disembodied voice and if Chairman had found out, I was pertrified of what he was about to tell me. Zero pushed the door open, Yori departing after recieving a cheery, "Thank you, Yori-san!" from Kaien. I dreaded what was about to happen.

The door clicked shut and Chairman's cheerful demenor fizzeled within a matter of seconds.

"Kaiyo, Zero, you both should sit down."

A tense glare from Zero and my musceles stiff, we sat, Chairman lingering a moment to finish sipping his tea.

"Kaiyo, you need to promise me something."

I felt my breath stop.

"What is that?"

He pushed an envelop across the desk towards me. I dared myself to glance at it, the wax seal extremely familiar.

"The Association?" Zero question, his voiced edged with uncertainty.

I sat wordless, my quivering hand reaching for the envelop. The unknown words almost burned me before I could even open the letter and I didn't even need to know what it said to conclude whatever the content was, it was life altering and more than likely heartbreaking. That's usually what goes down.

"Promise me, Kaiyo," Chairman hushed, "you will follow these instructions exactly."

"I promise."

Envelop fluttered to the floor, opened, the words burning up at me.

"This...can't be...real."

"Promise me, Kaiyo."

Fate sealed.

**I really n****eed to make this fan fiction less cliche. Ugh. I appreciate you guys bareing with me and all. I hope you are liking it so far! I'm doing my best to keep it interesting! =D**


	18. Denial

**Hurrah! Another addition to the fan fiction. Teehee. So, here are my chapterly thank yous: Alix117, BRITISH VAMPIRE, gokurakuin tsukiko, April Marciano, milanhime, akanohana for the support and reviews! I love the kind words you all give me; you keep me motivated to keep writing! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter =] Arigatou gozaimasu, tomodachidachi!**

"No," I hissed.

Chairman folded his hands over his mouth, his eyes carefully surverying me. Zero read over the letter, his expression remaining blank but his face slowly paled the more he read.

"Would you rather someone else take up the task? Mind they won't be as gentle as you-"

"To hell with that! This whole letter is a joke!" I snapped, jumping to my feet and my fists balling. "I'm not doing it. I don't believe it."

"This is real, Kaiyo. I understand you're upset but-"

"Do you realize what they are asking of me?" I shrieked, cutting off Kaien's attempt at comfort. "_Do you realize what they are asking of me!_"

"Kaiyo, calm down!" Zero attempted, his voice drenched with panic.

"NO!"

"Wait, Kaiyo-!"

Zero reached for me as I tore out of the office, the door slamming behind me.

_There is no way this is real_.

I reached the stair cases and practically jumped down them before tearing into the main hall.

_No way!_

The main door was yanked open and I sprinted out into the bitter cold, my thoughts an incoherent mass of hystaria.

_Absolutely no way! Not Suki. This is a hoax!_

**At Suki's...**

"SUKI!" I pounded on the door, "SUKI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

No, I hadn't forgotten the last time I paid a visit to Suki's home. Even so, I had to make sure that this wasn't true. There was no way. It was completely insane and impossible.

"SUKI! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SUKI!"

Continuous pounding on her door. Waiting for it to open...praying she'd open the door or at least answer by calling my name. _Some_ sign she was there.

Silence.

"SUKI!" I punched the door a few more times, becoming a mess of hystarical sobs.

Only the wind moaning through the barren trees. No Suki.

"Suki!" I covered my mouth with my throbbing hands. "No...no no no. Suki...why Suki?"

That letter wasn't true. It was a hoax. A _hoax! _It _had _to be! There was no possible way Suki had fallen into that way of life. She didn't even associate with vampires! Hell, I didn't even know if she knew they exsisted! What pureblood would even bother attacking Suki? She held no valuable information whatsoever, she was human and she was _normal_.

...wasn't she?

My thoughts trailed as I sank to my knees, hand trembling over my lips.

_Suki is no benefit to any vampire...she's just an average woman that looks after me! She's a family friend of mine! I'm not valuable in terms of information on vampires! Just a random girl that attends Cross Academy...I'm friends with Yuuki and Kaname but-still. I not involved in any of their affairs other than the participating in the fight with Rido..._

...unless...

I buried my face in my hands, attempting to figure all this out. All of it was so confusing-to many possibilites and potential answers. None of them made sense. If someone was after me, then why would they attack Suki? And why would they be after me in the first place?

_This...isn't happening..._

**Back at Cross Academy**

A light tap on my door...

"Kaiyo?"

"Go away."

"It's Zero."

"Go. Away."

Zero walked into my room anyway, closing the door gently behind him. I might as well have been talking to air molecules. I refused to make eye contact and remained curled up on my bed, facing the wall and staring menicingly at it.

"Kaiyo, I know you're upset but-"

"The Association is just playing a sick joke," I snapped. Despite my harsh, stubborness, I knew what I said wasn't true. The Association didn't screw around and they never contacted me unless I was somehow directly tied to a situation.

"This...can't be easy," Zero said quietly and sat down beside me. "I know how upsetting it is. That letter is difficult to believe for me too. Still, it's best if you don't let your emotions get the best of you. You've seen how those beasts act-she's not the same person you've known for so long."

My eyes burned. I still avoided eye contact and Zero's words burrowed into my memory. Whether or not I should have felt like he was comforting me or being flat out insenseitive was difficult to decide...I knew he was drawing on past experiance but I could not tell if that had made him more empathetic towards me or if had hardened his heart.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

I rolled over to meet his soft eyes and he waited, listening, like he always did. Whenever there was a crisis, Zero was always the first one to be there for me. Maybe that was why I was starting to see him differently...? Or was I just being grateful and finally recognizing that, no matter what, I'd always have Zero with me?

I had convinced myself that I loved Kaname Kuran and he was the only one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. My love for Kaname was rooted in the gratitude I felt towards him for rescuing me from a Level E and pulling me away from the bloody scene that haunted me. He watched over me as a brother would and kept me safe. The main difference...

Kaname saved me once.

Zero saved me countless times.

"I know I get edgy sometimes and I tend to blow you off. I want to make up for it," I told Zero as I sat up. "I'm not going to take you for granted anymore-don't look at me like that because I know you know I do-and I'm going to be there for you when you need me to be. Just like you've been doing for so long."

Zero studied me a minute then a smile crossed his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Kaiyo."

"I'm going to worry about it," I stated, my hands gently resting on either side of Zero's face. "I'm going to worry about it."

Zero froze a moment at my touch and then disgressed.

"Just go with it, okay, Zero?" I said. "You deserve it."

For the second time in less than forty-eight hours, I wanted to hold Zero close to me and not let go. I stroked his face with both my thumbs and allowed one hand to slowly brush back stray hair behind his ear. He leaned closer to me, his eyes both soft but harsh...as if he wanted to scold me but also wanted to make the moment last as long as possible. Pressing my lips together and dropping my gaze, I slid my hands back down to his shoulders before meeting his eyes again.

"Your eyes...they're turning the color of blood, Zero," I said quietly, Zero's face dangerously close to mine. Brief surprise flashed across his face before it hardened again in the usual expression. I dropped my gaze once more and gathered my curtain of straight, brown hair over one shoulder with a trembling hand.

"It's okay, Zero," I assured almost timidly, my voice practically a whisper.

_I can't keep pushing him away. He needs me right now. _

"Kaiyo-"

"It's okay, Zero. I promise."

I smiled, hoping to comfort him, Zero's eyes wide in shock because of my actions. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified. Even though I knew Zero, vampires in general petrifyed me; they were why my parents were dead and why I was haunted by nightmares drenched in blood. Vampires were the reason Zero's life fell to pieces and why he was forced to live a life he never wanted. Vampires did nothing but destroy. He could sense my fear and it was causing his hesitation.

Zero's eyes grew redder and his fangs became visible over his lip, inching closer to my neck. His hot breath puffed over my vunerable skin and I supressed a shudder. I closed my eyes in hopes of shielding how incredibly terrifyed I was; I was not going to allow my fear to prevent my helping Zero when he needed it most. He was not the Level E that ripped apart my parents. Zero was my best friend.

_Just do it, Zero._

I instinctivly clutched his shirt, bracing myself for the sharp piercing of his fangs. It's what he needed, wasn't it? Blood. I couldn't deny him of that...not after all the times Zero had been there for me; he was the one that saved me from the Level E at Suki's, comforted me when Kaname and Yuuki left, dealt with all my moodiness and was always the first one to listen to me when I had a problem or concern. I couldn't turn him away now-even if it did mean my facing something I feared most.

_Stop hesitating...just do it...please, Zero. For your own good, just do it!_

"I...can't," he responded as if reading my thoughts. Zero pulled back, his head bowed and bangs hanging in his face, as if he were ashamed. "I can't do it."

I let out a silent breath, feeling my eyes widen at his statement. There was always a lot of eye widening moments between Zero and me...we had a tendency to genuinly surprise each other.

"Zero, you need-"

He placed a hand on my shoulder to silence me as he turned away.

"Don't worry, Kaiyo," Zero said quietly, standing up and taking a step towards the door. "I'll be fine. I am fine. Don't make yourself suffer...okay?"

"But I'm not-!"

He was out of the dorm and the door clicked shut before I had a moment to finish my sentance.

_But...I'm not the one suffering the most, Zero. _

I flopped back down on my bed, slightly defeated and stared at my ceiling. It was one of those moments where I wished the answer would simply drop from the ceiling, even though I knew it wouldn't. How in the world was I going to get through to Zero? Then again, I knew why he kept brushing me off...Kaname leaves, I'm being knocked in the face with perpetual information that is somewhat difficult to grasp and Zero is the one that's always there to help. He more than likely saw my feelings as spawning from gratitude or pity-be it self or pity for him.

Or maybe...?

"What if Zero doesn't love me like that anymore?" I shot back up, pondering whether or not to run out of my dorm and find him to ask. "What if he let go of his feelings and found another girl he likes?"

I paused, frozen.

_Why does that hurt so much to even think about?_

Rubbing my temples and feeling dizzy, I fell back on my bed.

_I'm such a hopeless fool._

**Because of the length, I'm thinking of adding only a chapter or two more then making a second part. This is ultimatly going to be the longest fanfiction I've ever written...hopefully I'll keep it interesting the whole way through. But, chapter 20 or so, I'm cutting it into two or three parts. Yeah...haha. I hope I'll be able to keep everyone's attention that long. But, either way, it'll be very fun to write! Please, if anyone has any critics as to how I can improve this whole story, kindly tell me. I love constructive critisim! Anything to improve, kindly offer.**

**As for everyone as a whole, thank you all SO VERY MUCH for reading and submitting feedback. I cannot ever tell you guys enough how grateful I am! All the kind words and motivation is beyond appreciated and I love how you all manage to find time to read and write back to me! I'm so blessed to have such awesome readers and subscribers! Seriously, if I could mail you all thank you letters I would! (That's actually a really good idea...wow. I sound like a stalker. XD! Sorry!) But again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Did I say thank you? XD You guys are THE BEST EVER! I love you all and I plan on making this a wonderful fan fiction you will thoroughly enjoy. Thank you all so much! **

**Till next time, my lovely fan fictioness!  
The ever so grateful,**

**~SilverNightRain08**


End file.
